Tales of a Broken Heart
by Diamond Sylvan
Summary: COMPLETED! Lily returns to Hogwarts as a 5th year and discovers things about herself, her relationship, and her friends. Romance with James and others, explanations about Voldemort, the death eaters etc. Plez ReadReview! Don't be daunted by length...
1. Back to School

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I already wrote and completed this story, my first, but then decided to go back and make little changes. My writing has improved so much since the beginning that I felt the need to clean things up a bit here and there. That's not to say that this is in any way high quality literature or anything, or even up to my best standards, but it's soo much better than it used to be. So if you have already read this story, the changes are not that substantial and it's not worth re-reading it. I just combined chapters- my old chapters were like three pages, this is I think the old chapter 1-7...haha. I have grown to prefer longer chapters. So this one will be a lot fewer chapters, but I think more words...so I dunno, it's a trade off I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**There's not much plot change, just a little more about how Lily really didn't like James and stuff. I also cut some bits that are just plain annoying a stupid. I decided that I want James's character to be a little bit more true to the HP books and a little more a cocky bastard, rather like he is in the current one I'm writing, the sequel, just so it isn't as much of a shock when that happens. But it's so hard! Anyway, I'll do my best! Oh, and I deleted that little kiss atthe end. I decided thatit was stupid for them to already be making out.  
**

Chapter 1  
Back to School

Lily looked out the window at the fast approaching platform. She was about to arrive at the one place on earth where she had ever known true happiness. She loved her parents, and they were always so proud of her, but her sister was so cruel. It had never occurred to Lily that Petunia was jealous, she had always thought that her sister was perfect, she had a serious boyfriend who she spent all of Lily's vacations with, Lily barley ever saw her sister, and Lily always felt out of place after a year spent with witches and wizards like herself when she returned to London for the three month summer vacation.

For the past four years since she had started going to Hogwarts she had survived the summers only by keeping up her correspondence with her numerous Hogwarts friends. There was one in particular who she sent letters to every day, and who always returned her mail within an hour. She had a box in her closet that was filled with two years worth of letters. He was the person she was looking forward to seeing most upon her return to Hogwarts.

Lily had always been popular. Perhaps it was her exotic, striking looks. She had large green eyes that sparkled, thick wavy red hair that she had been growing out for years and now reached her waist, a full bust that had been with her since her thirteenth birthday, she had developed early, and miles of long, tanned, muscular legs.

Perhaps it was the fact that she always spoke her mind, stood up to people when she thought they were wrong, and never gave in to pier pressure, or perhaps it was her big beaming smile, that she was always eager to extend to anyone, regardless of their social status. It always made her feel inferior to return home and find her older sister surrounded by friends, boyfriends, admirers, and A papers posted on the refrigerator. Petunia had always been plain, some might even say ugly. She had a long, horse like face, an indistinguishable figure, and way too much neck. Lily did not know what it was, but for some reason the phone of her house was always ringing off the hook, and the callers were not interested in her mother or father.

Lily loved every moment of her time at Hogwarts, and rarely regretted her decision to give up a normal 'muggle' life for the exciting life of wizardry. The only time she wondered if she had made the right decision was when she received letters from her parents telling her about the latest news in the town, Petunias achievements, and small talk about their neighbors. Lily missed having papers pinned on the refrigerator, she missed the feeling of accomplishment when she received an A, now the only one congratulating her was herself.  
Her parents did understand her latest achievement, however. Lily had received a badge with her Hogwarts letter that year, telling her that she had been made a Prefect. Lily had told the good news to her parents who spent the rest of the summer praising her, buying her new clothes, and mentioning it whenever they saw her with comments such as, "how's out new prefect doing this morning?"

"Lily? Lily are you okay?" Asked Alice, her friend, waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"What, sorry, yeah, what's going on?" Lily asked, jerked from her reverie.  
"I said 'tell us about your summer', everyone else already has. Were you even paying attention? Janette was telling us about Venice. It's your turn. What were you staring at?" Alice asked, looking out the window to discover what had been so fascinating.

"I was just looking out the window at the scenery. We're almost there. I can see the platform." Lily said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh, then we had better change, tell us about the summer tonight in the dorm, and I have a treat for you." Alice told her tauntingly.

"OOOOO, what is it? Alice, you know how much I hate surprises. Did you finally hook up with that hot guy from the lake who you were telling us about. Did that love potion I made you work? I wasn't sure if it would. I had to change the proportions and rewrite parts of it because I didn't want him to have his heart broken at the end of the summer or anything. It should have been enough for a hookup and second base, the rest was up to you." Lily asked, going off onto one of her rambles.

"I'll tell you about it tonight. We need to change now." Alice said, smiling.Alice had the looks of the cheerleaders from Lily's hometown where she grew up. She had always admired them when she was younger. She would go to the football games with her sister when she was 10 and her sister was 13. She had always resented them for there long blonde hair, perfect white teeth, big blue eyes, and short skirts.

Lily had a body to rival any of theirs, and she could practically talk with her eyes, and she had come to grips with her red hair, it put the final touches to her fiery personality. She would not be Lily without red hair. Severus liked it as well. He was her boyfriend of two years who she was looking forward to seeing. She hadn't sought him out on the train because her friends had told her it was too desperate, besides they had traditionally always sat on the train together.

Their were five girls in their gang, all of whom were in Gryffindor. They all had other friends of course, especially Lily who was extremely popular, but these were her closest friends in the world. They could finish each others sentences, had similar opinions on what was hot, liked the same clothes, and could read each others minds. Or so it seemed to them and everyone else. They were like long lost sisters who actually got along.

After spending the first week of her stay at Hogwarts hating Alice for having the perfect cheerleader looks Lily had idolized in childhood, Lily had realized that she and Alice felt the same was about everything, down to and including food and nail polish colors. They even wore the same size clothing and could share. Janette, Lily, and the other two girls Holly and Caroline had found each other and discovered that they were soul sisters on the first Hogwarts train ride. They found themselves sharing a compartment on the train because there were no others available.

Caroline and Alice were both pure bloods, and Holly's parents were both magical, but Janette was the only ones in her family who had magical powers. Caroline, who also had problems with her sister, could relate to Lily. Caroline's sister was a squib who was very jealous of her older sister for her magical abilities.

Caroline had black hair that she always cut very short in a bob. It was the fashion of the time. Caroline was very rich, because she came from an old pureblood wizarding family. Caroline was not very pretty, but she was always willing to help in a problem. She did not handle conflict well, in fact, she didn't handle it. She avoided it. She was a very sweet sensitive girls who hated hurting peoples feelings. She didn't usually understand things such as guys, but she was always up on fashion, her mother made sure of that. Even now at 15 she hated breaking rules or getting into trouble, although with the influence of her friends she was breaking out of her cocoon a little bit. Caroline's parents always kept her with the latest, most fashionable clothing, and she did have very nice parents who were a lot like Caroline in temperament and disposition. They always sent generous Christmas presents to Caroline and her friends along with a monthly supply of sweets and snacks, even after the third year in which the girls were aloud to go into Hogsmede and buy their own food stashes. Caroline's parents, the Ruperts, argued that they did not go into Hogsmede often enough to feed growing girls, although Janette was the only one of the dream team still growing.

Janette came from a muggle family and had never heard of Hogwarts, didn't believe in magic, and had passed off the extraordinary things that always seemed to happen around her as coincidence or normal. She was seldom short on funny stories about things she had accidentally done to her friends, teachers, and family before she had been accepted to Hogwarts and learned to control her magical power. Janette had mouse brown hair that she 'naturally' highlighted over the summer. She told everyone else at Hogwarts that it was natural, and since the girls were the only ones in their dorm, and the only ones who knew about the lemon juice, blonde shampoo, and spray in, her secret was safe. She also had light brown eyes and a tanned Mediterranean complexion, although she did not live in a tropical climate and did not have ancestors from that part of the world. She continually denied using tanning product, and the girls did not doubt her because they shared everything.

Holly had deep auburn hair that was wavy and full which she wore a little past her shoulders. It was also the object of attention from many boys. For some reason whenever Holly was not wearing her Hogwarts uniform, her thin legs, hot pants, and short shorts always drew glances from the boys. Holly's grandmother had been part vela, and Holly had inherited her looks and powers to attract boys. Since the girls went everywhere with Holly they were always included in the best social circles and none of them were ever short on dates. Although she had not inherited the power to turn into a vicious man killing bird, her friends did tease her about having a temper and being insensitive and heartless when it came to turning down suitors.

This is not to say that they were all perfect. Holly had a tiny little reputation for being a slut. And Lily was known for being an ice queen. Alice too had her moments of both temper and sluttish ness.

Lily was changed into her robes and staring into space out the window when her thoughts were again interrupted by the door to their compartment sliding open. Lily looked up to see who it was and shrieked in delight. She sprang up and hugged Severus so tightly that a bystander would think they had been separated for years.

"I can console myself with the fact that she greeted us the same way-" Holly said, looking on with amusement.

"-when she saw us at the platform after the summer." Alice finished for her.

"Although you must give her some allowance-" Holly continued, grinning.

"-seeing as they are dating and she was separated from him longer." Alice said in turn, looking at Holly and smiling. They always enjoyed alternating sentences.

"Not to mention they don't dorm together." Holly concluded.

Lily gave them an exasperated look and said pointedly, "Do you mind?"

"Gotchya babe," Holly replied.

"Consider us gone." Janette told her. The girls had walked out into the hall, probably to listen at the door, Lily knew them too well.

"Girls, I mean it, I know you're there." Lily said, looking at the door suspiciously.

"All right all right, we're going, you'd think you were going to do the nasty or something…" Holly said, giggling. "I wonder what it would feel like on a train…" Said Holly and the girls ran down the corridor giggling madly. Lily couldn't help herself, she had to chuckle.

"Now that we're alone…" Lily whispered in Severus's ear as she pulled him over to the cushioned chair. She pulled him into a kiss, long and passionate. She had forgotten how bad of a kisser he was. He wasn't good looking either. But she felt bad for him, and he was so nice, most of the time. Not to mention interesting. She could always be herself around him, he was the only other person outside the girls who she was really comfortable with. The train slowed and pulled to a stop.

"I'd better go." Muttered Severus, a slow smile spread across his face, but it vanished as suddenly as it had come. "I'll see you soon." He shoved his greasy black hair out of his face. As they stood she noticed how short he was compared to her. She had hoped he would catch up to her over the summer. She told herself that h would be a late bloomer and smiled.

"Okay, I can't wait. See you in classes, I hope we have more together this year than we did last year." He murmured something in response, but she could not make it out.

As the train slowed to a halt the girls came back into the room. They had obviously come back and had been hanging around outside waiting for Severus to leave.

"So...well, what happened?" Said Caroline in a conspiratorial whisper.

"You dunce, could you be any slower, they made out." Replied Alice slapping Caroline's forehead with the base of her hand for emphasis. Caroline had never had a boyfriend and was rather thick when it came to all things guy related. She was very sweet, but led a sheltered life, and no matter how many times her friends explained it to her, it was not an intuition she possessed, perhaps it was something that needed to be experienced first hand.

"He wasn't here long…" Continued Alice, "how far did you guys go?"

"Don't be a pervert Alice! We just kissed that's all, I really need to talk to you later, but I'll save it for after dinner." The girls exchanged mystified glances, but Lily wasn't saying anything else. They half listened to the announcement about leaving their trunks on the train and how they would be brought to the castle separately. This was the fifth time Lily had heard this announcement, and she sighed with satisfaction and anticipation and she moved with the crowd towards the exits.

Because there were five of them and only three people could go in a compartment, they always separated two and three and rode with other misfits who were not paired with any of their own friends.

"So what are the groups this time?" Asked Caroline. "I want to be in a three, I got shafted last time."

"Okay," said Holly taking control as usual, she was bossy by nature and the other girls let her be in charge. She was in her element when she was making orders, and it was easier to let her have her fun. "Me, Alice and Caroline in one, and Lily and Janette in the other."

"Agreed!" Said the other four in unison, they looked at each other and smiled. Lily was so happy to finally be back where she belonged, at Hogwarts with her friends. This year would be perfect.

As Janette and Lily piled into a horseless carriage they were followed by two tall, muscular boys who had obviously not gotten haircuts all summer. Janette got in first and grabbed a seat by the window, Lily was seated next to the taller of the two boys. She couldn't help but notice as their shoulders settled into each others that he had a very toned, attractive physique.

Do not think that Lily! You have a boyfriend. Think of Severus, do not look at other boys like that! she told herself. She looked up at the boy whose muscular shoulder and thigh were touching her own. She noticed her was looking at her as well and as they made eye contact she gasped. James Potter of course. It had to be him who she was entertaining these thoughts about. Everyone knew Potter's scoop. He was a star on the quiddich pitch, he got good grades and was naturally very brilliant, although he never applied himself. That in itself was enough to make Lily dislike him a little, but the fact that he also was well known for picking on younger students for a laugh, and was equally well known for being a total ladies' man put her over the edge. Severus also happened to be one of the students who they chose to torture.

"Well well, if it isn't James Potter? Then this must be Sirius Black, you two are still attached at the hip, are you not? But where is the rest of your gang?" Lily did, of course recognize them at once. Anyone would. They were mini dieties at Hogwarts. You would have to be asleep under a rock not to know James and Sirius. Anyone would have noticed the sarcasm in her voice, but she could not help herself, they were the two who made Severus's life a living hell. In fact, until the second year they had been mean to Lily as well. They were so mean to him for no reason, and he was her boyfriend after al, and she did care about him, so she needed to stand up for him, even if he wouldn't stand up for himself.

"And what about you, Evans?" Sirius shot back at her. "Broken up with your other girlfriends have you? Having an orgy with only one other person won't work too well darling." Sensing fireworks Janette looked up. She had been dozing off, but was now wide awake. This was not going to be pretty. James did not say anything, he just stared at Lily with his dark, soulful eyes, he looked hurt by her words. She did regret what she had said, she did not want a fight. She was just so confused and Severus only said mean things about them. He hadn't really done anything to merit her outburst, maybe she should apologize. Janette ruined any potential for reconciliation with what she said next.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black, but I do not appreciate being spoken to, or about, in such a degrading manner. Obviously something is bothering you, why don't you vent your frustration on someone else though, it is not welcome here." Janette could have insulted him, but after years of that she discovered the fine art of being a school marm. If you did not insult them, they could not have a comeback and you were saved any potential embarrassment. Black, realizing what she was doing, turned sharply and gazed sullenl out the window after looking at James for support, but receiving none. James, still not having said anything, continued to stare and Lily.

"What are you staring at?" She said, knowing full well how accusing her tone was. He remained unfazed, and replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world,

"Your hair, it's so shiny, is it as soft as it looks?" Black snorted a sound of disgust as James reached out and stroked her hair. Lily slapped his hand away and reached protectively for her hair, as if holding it would keep him from stealing her hair from her. "Sorry," muttered James, I don't know what came over me." He was not acting like the cocky bastard who she always assumed was behind the strutting and parading about Hogwarts. _In fact, what a gentleman! He is really sincere I think too, it makes me want to apologize to him. I bet he would be a great kisser...WHAT? What are you thinking Lily, how could you think that? You have a boyfriend, remember, think of Severus she told herself for the second time that night._

The carriages slowed and stopped and they started moving towards the castle. It was so magnificent and majestic. She heard the familiar cry of "First years, over here, first years." Memories of her first year, rowing across the lake to the castle and seeing it through the willows, it was beautiful, unlike anything she had ever seen. She remembered the tension of standing in line in front of the whole school waiting to be sorted. She remembered how the sorting hat had debated between Ravenclaw, because she was so clever and motivated, and Gryffindor, because she was so brave and bold. As they moved with the crowd towards the castle doors she heard a familiar voice mimicking his best friend.

"You dult, what were you thinking, 'your hair is so shiny is it as soft as it looks?' Could you be any lamer man, did you really think she would fall for that?" Lily heard the voice of SIrius say in a mocking tone.

"I wasn't trying to make her fall for anything, shove off man. You know I get stupid around her, I have no control over what I say." Muttered James, unintentionally loud enough for her to hear while shoving Sirius into a group of third year boys. Lily smiled. She looked at Janette, but she appeared not to have heard.

They reached the castle and went into the hall. As Lily and Janette sat down on a bench that was empty enough to have enough room for Alice, Holly, and Caroline. To her horror Sirius sat down next to her followed by James, Remus, and Peter. Peter was not really part of their group, but he followed them everywhere, did whatever they said, and was basically a slave for them.

Sirius slipped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "hey baby, your hair really is as soft as it looks." He released her after nuzzling her hair.  
She angrily pushed her hair out of her face and said,

"I'm afraid you need to move, there won't be room for my friends."

"Ouch babe, that hurt, and here I was thinking we were like this." He crossed his fingers representing how close he thought they were.

"Apparently, you were mistaken, please leave." Lily asked him again. She had been ignoring him for three years, why did he suddently want to sit next to her?

"Hey Lily! Long time no see!" It was Alice, calling from the other side of the bench where she, Caroline, and Holly were sitting. Lilly shot her a look of pure venom as Sirius bust into fits of laughter. "What? Did I do something wrong that I don't know about?"

"No!" Said Lily pouting.

"I do apologize for my friend. At this moment I am ashamed to call him that. Sirius here does not have much of what the rest of us like to call tact," came a deep, soft, consoling voice. Lily looked up, her cheeks stained crimson to see that the speaker was Remus Lupin, a member of Sirius's gang, although he had always been her favorite because he was so mature and above their childish pranks, was the one speaking to her. She smiled to see that he also was wearing a Prefect badge. "I see that we will be working together as prefects, congratulations."

"Thanks and all that, for her sake, but if she is going to be working with you I believe condolences are more in order." Holly said sharply, this comment being met by snickers from the other girls.

"Here man, trade seats with me, I don't want to sit next to this one, even if she does have soft hair." Said Sirius to James. He whispered in James's ear and James gave him an evil look, but slid over on the bench next to Lily. Again she felt the slight pressure of his thigh and shoulder on hers. She tried to move away but Janette shoved her back at James.

"What are you doing, we're cramped enough as it is down here, Caroline is about to fall off the bench."

"Sorry," muttered Lily to Janette, "I didn't mean to." She turned and met James's eyes, "It was her fault, I didn't mean to shove."

"No problem," replied James, suddenly fascinated with the tablecloth.

"So what did-" Started Sirius, but he was cut off by the entrance of the ready-to-be-sorted first years and as Professor Ewing, the transfiguration teacher, read from his parchment, the first years took turns going up on stage, sitting on the stool, and putting on the hat.

When the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood, preparing to make the start of term address.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome to our new students. I know you will all have a wonderful year here. I trust that your summers were all lovely, and now that your minds are sufficiently empty, we can proceed to attempt to refill them with the invaluable knowledge that he undoubtedly leaked out over the past months. I have only one announcement to make before we feast, and that it to introduce a new faculty member. Professor Longbottom will be teaching defense against the dark arts. He is an auror at the ministry of magic, but has agreed to put his training on hold in order to assist us." Professor Dumbledore announced. There were loud cheers at this. Lily saw why. Professor Longbottom was extremely handsome, and most of the cheers were coming from girls. Alice and Holly squealed with excitement. Lily regretted having gotten special permission to drop defense last year.

The food arrived and everyone began loading their plates, except Lily, who was engrossed in her own thoughts. She started at the ceiling, which was one of the many things at Hogwarts that amazed her all the time. In the book Hogwarts, A History, it explained about the charm that was put on the ceiling to make it look like the sky outside. Even after having read the detailed explanation in that book, she still did not understand how it worked. Perhaps it was just one of many inexplicable things in Hogwarts and all anyone could do is smile, nod, pass it off to magic, and let it go.

"What are you staring at, the food is here, you're acting as if you've never seen Hogwarts before, are you okay?" Whispered a deep throaty voice in her ear. She snapped her head down, startled, and hit James Potter in the nose with her head. "Ow."

"Oh My Goodness! Are you okay? Speak to me? Are you hurt, is anything broken?" Lily asked, looking around to see if James was okay.

"I'm fine." Said James, but his voice was nasal and contorted.

"Come with me, I'm, taking you to Madame Pomfrey, come on right now." Lily decreed."No, really I'm fine." He said waving her away. She stood up and grabbed his arm, and although he was much stronger than her and could easily have resisted he got up and allowed her to drag him to the hospital wing, but not before Sirius could give him a big, obvious wink and exchanged a snicker with Remus.

"Where are you going?" Called Caroline at Lily's retreating back. She turned to Black, "Where is she going with Potter, what have you done?"

"Me?" Said Black in an injured tone, "but precious, I'm hurt, how could you think such a thing of me?"

"Oh, you shameless flirt, cut the sweet talk, where has she gone?" Holly snapped at him. "But my beauty, how can I help but flirt with one as stunning as yourself?" He batted his eyelashes for effect. "All right all right, she's taken him to the hospital wing because she slammed into his nose and possibly broke it." He said after receiving the combined glares of Holly, Alice, Caroline, and  
Janette.

"Oh," said the four together, they then proceeded to tuck into the delicious meal. Black, Remus, and Peter followed suit and devoured a goodly portion of the meal set before them. The girls grabbed a napkin and took Lily's favorite foods and wrapped it up for her to bring back to the dormitory in case she missed the entire meal.

As Lily dragged James up to the hospital wing they did not talk. They stopped outside the door and she said "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." James insisted.

"But I hurt you." She said desperately. "Let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

"All right, but I assure you, I'm fine, I was cushioned by your soft hair." He followed this remark with a chuckle, but stopped when he realized that he was the only one laughing.

"Madame Pomfrey? Are you here? I think I broke James Potter's nose." Lily said, addressing the nurse.

"Oh dear, let me see. Mmmmmm...Yes dear that's broken, wait right here, my first patient of the year, isn't this exciting. You sure are fast, not even here for two hours." She bustled out of the room to fetch the necessary materials.

"I'm so sorry, does it hurt?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Only a little. It's not too bad." James told her.

"Oh, your so brave." Cooed Lily. Was she trying to seduce him? She had a boyfriend. Why did she have to keep reminding herself of that? This was the mean James Potter. The same James Potter who was a conceited ass and always teased her boyfriend. The same James potter who she had spent the last three years ignoring and avoiding because he was a bully and because he teased her and because of some bloody row they had had that resulted in neither one speaking to the other since the second year. "Will you ever forgive me?" She pulled him to the nearest bed and sat down, patting the space next to her.  
"I told you, I'm fine, don't worry. But what about you, how does your head feel?" James asked, taking the seat.

"My head, oh right, I didn't even feel anything, like you said, lots of thick soft hair to soften the collision, too bad it didn't help you." This time she joined him as he chuckled.

This was nice, he wasn't being a conceited ass, why did she think that he was? Come to mention it, what did she really know about him? Everything she heard had been gossip and hearsay, most of it from Severus. She couldn't believe that he was spreading nasty rumors, but apparently she had misjudged him. But on the other hand, he was always flying around the Quiddich pitch, waving and winking and occasionally blowing kisses at girls. He had a reputation as a guy who got around. Not to mention all of the pranks. Him and his friends were constantly causing trouble and getting into detention. Lily was a good girl, she did not fall for bad guys.

Madame Pomfrey bustled back into the room with anesthetics and bandages.

"Will you be all right? I'll run back to the feast and save some food for you." Lily offered.

"Okay, Thanks, here, I'm done, I'll come with you." James said, standing up.

"All right then, lets go. Madame Pomfrey can we go, is he alright now?" Lily asked, thinking how quickly she had managed to do thatand wishing she had thatkind of power and ability.

"Oh yes, he's fine, it wasn't a serious break." Madam Pomfrey assured her.

"All right, we're off." Halfway down the hall she realized that she was holding his hand. She quickly let go, but he either didn't notice, or pretended not to.  
By the time they reached the great hall it was time for deserts. She grabbed a pie and ran off to the dorms with her friends, who had finished. They wanted to get unpacked and talk before it was too late, classes did start tomorrow.

"Nanight boys." Whispered Holly seductively. Caroline hit her arm laughing when they were halfway up the marble stairs,

"and you called him a shameless flirt, ha, you should see yourself." Giggling they reached the dormitory and Lily let them in, because she was a prefect she knew the password, Cawdsodswallop she said to the fat lady.

"Welcome back Lily, I'm so pleased to see you in good health, and the rest of you." She nodded at the rest, the grin she had had plastered on her face while addressing Lily disappeared.

"How do you do it?" Said Janette in awe. "Even the pictures love you, who don't you charm?" "I don't know what you are talking about," Lilly replied hautily. They ran up the stairs to their dorms and unpacked their clothing first. After going through the packing of tomorrows sacks, folding clothes, drawer dividing, and the hanging up of dresses and skirts, they arrived at the really fun part; makeup and jewelry. Although Lily did not have any makeup because her mother did not approve, always a sore point with her. As they were unpacking they showed eachother the newest additions to their own wardrobes. They also sat in a circle, as was the tradition, and exchanged little gifts that had something to do with their summers. Alice gave everyone messages in a bottle from the lake, Caroline gave them magnets that were shaped like different foods because she had gone to France and Italy, Holly gave red skirts from Bulgaria, where she spent her summers with her grandmother and cousins, Janette gave them mini blow up beach toys shaped like different animals because, she explained, she had spent the summer at the pool, and Lily gave everyone Chocolate, because she hadn't done anything over the summer, but had eaten a lot of chocolate, the girls laughed.

Alice was about to start telling about her summer, but Lily interrupted. "I'm so sorry Al, but this is important, so can we do current news and then your summer?"

"Sure hon, I don't care, I don't want to hear about my summer, I was there."  
"Thanks. You know how I'm dating Severus? That was a rhetorical question Caroline, well there is no chemistry. I really like him, but he is ugly and can't kiss, always talks bad about James, and I always thought it was true but now tonight I met him and none of what Snape says is true, he never has anything interesting to say and…" once she had gotten into her flow, it was hard to stop, but it just hit her that one of her reasons for wanting to break up with him was James, which didn't make sense. She hadn't wanted to dump Snape until she met James. That idiot, he was ruining her relationship with Snape, Snape wasn't that bad, maybe he would change...

"Thank god! Honey, we didn't want to say anything because you seemed really into him, but he is a git, and he's mean to all of us. We're so glad you don't like him."

"You guys don't like him either?" Asked Lily, turning to each girl in turn. "Why did you let me waste two years trying to fix him then? You're supposed to tell me things like that, that's what friends are for, remember! I changed him so that we would be more compatible, I even got him obsessed with potions, and nothing worked, you guys are supposed to tell me when I'm with the wrong guy. What were you thinking?"

"What were we thinking? I believe a more appropriate question is what were you thinking. We tried to tell you, if you will remember, it was the closest we ever came to a fight. You said we didn't know him, so don't blame us for your mistake." Holly told her, sounding irritated.

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I don't know what I was thinking." Lily begged imploringly.

"Of course we forgive you. You made a mistake, its okay, we all have. Forgiveness is what friends are for. However…" Alice trailed off at the end of her sentence and in a flash she was up and throwing a pillow at Lily. That led to a full blown pillow fight, ending with the girls lying on the ground panting. "Now about my summer.…" Alice told them about how she gave the love potion to her hot lake buddy, but another girl had drunken it instead, pouring some into the lake. "Every time I went out on the lake for the rest of the summer the fish followed me, singing. I think that attracted out elusive hotty more than a potion ever could, so yes, in addition to hooking up with the hot guy, I got the fish and a random girl into the bargain. Lils' I thought you said that thing was weak, what did you put into it?"

"Why? Did the fish behave strangely, fascinating...I wonder if human potions has a different effect on animals, if I could just remember the exact measurements I could run some experiments…"

"Lily, stop the potions talk." Alice told her, holding up her hands.

"Oh, what, sorry? Woah, I'm sooo tired, can we turn in for tonight? Sorry, lets continue this tomorrow night okay? We want to be fresh for our classes tomorrow, first day back and all…" Said Lily in a drowsy, half conscious voice as she spoke around a yawn.

"Wake up Lils' we're already late, we need to get to classes now." Lily, only half contious started around the blurred room. The other girls were dressed and waiting for her. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes shouting for the girls to go ahead, she didn't want to hold them up. As she ran down the stairs to the common room glancing at her watch she felt someone grab her. She looked up and saw that it was Remus.

"Running late are we?" He asked in a deep, groggy voice.

"Just a little, is breakfast over do you know?" Lily asked him, looking hastled.

"I think so, classes start in 20 minutes though, you'll be too late for food, I have some eggs and toast here, you can share mine if you like." Remus said, showing her his plate.

"Thank you so much." She said as she breathlessly plopped into the chair. He pushed his plate towards her.

"Here, finish it, I'm not hungry. If you mind using my fork you can use your hands, I won't be repulsed or anything, and I promise, I won't tell anyone." She glanced up and saw a laugh behind his dancing eyes.

"Thank you, I don't mind using your fork." She dug into the eggs and then ate the toast. "Do you have a schedule?" She asked around a mouthful of toast as she finished her bite.

"Here. We have double potions with the Slytherins first period. It's about to start, I'll walk with you." The made their way down to the dungeon for potions with Professor Inkbeat, she was Lily's favorite teacher. She had gotten Lily hooked on potions and this was the class she looked forward to more than all others.

"There you are!" Called Janette, "we missed you at breakfast."

"Sorry about that, I was too late for food, so I ate with Remus, he gave me his eggs and toast. Shall we find seats near each other?"

"I think you should sit with Severus." Said Holly pointedly, you two need to talk. "Don't worry, we don't have any other classes with Slytherins this week." This was said in an aside to Lily so no one else could hear. "We'll get seats close by in case…" She let the rest of the sentence hang so that Lily could fill it in herself.

Lily nodded and muttered, "Thanks. Well, let's get this over with." she said with a sigh, making her way over to Severus. "I owe you for getting me out of this one. I would never have had the nerve otherwise."

"You would probably keel over and die without us here, or else just self destruct." Holly observed.

"Haha, probably. See you after class, I'll give you all the details." Lily told her friends, hurrying the catch up with Severus. "Hey, Severus, will you sit with me?" He pushed his hair out of his face and she struggled with herself not to cringe. How had she never noticed before how smarmy and greasy he was? How could she had dated him? What had changed so suddenly to make her realize? When had she become so superficial? This was so not her. There was more to him than greasy hair. And what would she ever do without him there? She was used to him being there. They had dated for…well for ever.

"Sure, love to." He replied. They grabbed a table together in the middle and read the directions on the board to figure out what potion they would be making and what materials it required.

"Severus, we need to talk. I don't think that this relationship is really working out. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but not as anything more than a friend. You will still be my friends wont you?" Lily said in a rush. Now that she had said it she felt much better about her decision to break up with him. She felt a remarkable sense of relief.

"I don't know how I could, I love you Lily. You are the only person I have ever loved, I don't think I could stand being with you as friends after having been your boyfriend. Friendship cannot compare with love, and it is not good enough for me. If you change your mind, tell me." He then moved to another empty table. James put his supplies on the spot beside her.

"Aren't you working with Sirius?" She demanded in a rather irritated tone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and if she had to have a partner she would have preferred one of her friends.

"I prefer you." He said simply, beginning to chop up some supplies, looking at her sideways from under his hair.

"Why, because I'm better at potions than you?" She asked, rather unfairly. But she was not in a very fair mood right now.

"That, and your much prettier than he is. You have much softer hair." They both laughed. Her uneasiness seemed to melt away.

XXX

Severus watched from the other side of the room as his tormentor approached the love of his life. They started laughing and she playfully hit his arm. What competition was he for James Potter? Quiddich champion. This was ridiculous. Not only did James and his cronies swagger around making his life miserable, but they also moved in on his girl, how insensitive was he?

XXX

"I saw you a James getting pretty cozy together, immediately proceeding your breakup, I don't fail to notice. I'm sorry Lily, you'll forgive me for saying it, but it is a bit insensitive to Severus to be flirting with his arch enemy right after you dumped him. I heard his speach about how he loved you, and he was watching you two the entire class." Caroline reprimanded as they walked down the hall after class. Lily had a huge smile plastered on her face. She felt much better now. James was very sweet.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was not flirting. And he just thinks it's love, he will understand one day when he is truly in love that what we had was only a crush, and a one sided crush I might add."

"Whatever you say," replied Caroline, sounding doubtful.

"Shut up guys, here he comes. We'll leave you two love birds now." Alice said, giggling.

"If you dare, I will never speak to any of you again, I'm not kidding, don't you dare walk away from me." Lily said in the tone of voice that she only used when she was serious, and people always did what she said when she was serious.

"Lils, what happened? What's wrong with you?" Janette walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so confused. Nothing bad happened, I just, I don't know okay, leave me alone. But don't you dare leave." Lily said, heat rising in her face.

"Calm down, we're here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise, But seriously, how was it?" Alice gave her a sly grin and Lily looked at her, meeting her eyes, "do you think you like him? Are you finally going to forgive him after all these years of hating his guts?" Alice asked her. Lily sighed feebly. She did not honestly know what to make of this sudden turn around. She certainly liked the attention, it was quite flattering actually, but she did not understand his motives. perhaps it was a dare.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Lily said at last, a smile spreading across her face. James Potter, interesting thoguths popped into her minds at the sound of his name resounding in her head. But with them came the doubts.

_Oh no, what if I made an awful mistake? What if Severus is actually a decent kisser? Just because I'd never kissed anyone else doesn't mean he was bad, I had nothing to judge it against, no comparison. Oh no._

"Does that mean I can hook up with him? I mean like, later, you saidonly maybe, so can I have him?" Alice asked.

"We're not dating or anything. We've barely even talked. So we sat together once in potions, who cares? Right?" Lily asked, looking at the others nervously.

"Whatever you say cough cough Lily has it bad" Holly replied.

"You guys are ridiculous" Lily told them.

XXX

Snape, walking a few paces behind them, heard every word. Could this be true? How could she have gotten over him so fast? Had she ever cared for him? He needed to get revenge on James Potter for this, this was the last straw, James was going down.

XXX

**Authors Note: So, this is my firstfanfiction, so please be helpful and kind. Suggestions are welcomed, although as you can see I've already posted a lot. But I'm in the revision process now, so any comments, question, anything at all is welcomed. Thanks!**


	2. A Betrayal and A Letter

**Authors Note: Okay, so another really long chapter, but what can you do right? Anyway this one used to be separated into i think 4 seperate chapters so that i could leave people in a lot of suspense I guess...anyway now it justall happens and ends at once. If I have any new readers reading this for the first time, tell me if you think that the having long chapters is better or worse, because I dunno if you like for things to resolve nicely or for cliff hangers...even tho the story is completed. I dunno, i think both r kinda nice in their own way- it's what youall think that matters tho, so review and let me know! **

Chapter 2  
A Betrayal and A Letter

The week was not even over and already Lily was stressed to the breaking point. The classes had been more challenging than she had ever imagined, the end of tomorrow and the weekend seemed like ages away. When people said that fifth year was the hardest, she thought they were only saying that to frighten her, but her teachers were already piling them with a heavier workload than ever. In divination she had been told by her teacher that one close to her would betray her soon, and Lily could not stop thinking about James. She worked with her friends during herbology, but had looked up every second to gaze at him, working across the room with Sirius and Lupin. Peter was nowhere to be found during that class. She had avoided speaking to James all week, and so far had managed to avoid all contact. She had, in fact, attempted to avoid even thinking about his name, but had not, so far, succeeded. They had not spoken since potions, and Lily was so confused that she did not want to talk to him, in case her emotions ran away with her during her brains temporary absence. It seemed to be going AWAL more and more recently.

Lily, sitting in the common room, was surrounded by books, graphs, charts, and wet essays covered in her small, slanted handwriting. She had written two out of five of her essays, and although they were not due for a week she wanted to get a jump start.

Holly walked over and plopped down on the chair next to her.

"I'm so bored, I can't buckle down and do any work. What should I do?" Holly asked.

"Leave, regardless of whether or not you are capable of focusing, I need to, so scat." Lily laughed, although she was serious.

"All right," huffed Holly, walking away, "you're such a sour puss, lighten up will you?"

"I'll try, as soon as I finish this diagram about the life cycle of flubber schnocts, and my essay about how to get rid of mulching garboles, a chart of what the sky looked like on the exact moment I was born, and three more essays, I will be sure to lighten up." Lily realized that she was shouting, and the room had gone completely silent. Everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry Holly, I didn't mean to explode at you, there is just so much stress." At that she left to post a letter to her mother, asking the exact time she was born.

XXX  
Severus gritted his teeth. He had to do it. There was no other option. If he wanted to get Lily back, then there was not other choice. He had called up a favor from a girl in his house. She had agreed, and was willing to participate without telling anyone, he had made her a potion to get rid of some terrible acne, and she owed him. He was on his way to mail a letter to James Potter, addressed and written by his accomplis. It was from his mother, or so he would think. Rebecca had been more than willing to be the subject of the letter, the daughter of Mr. Potter's boss. His mother wanted James to introduce her to people, and be kind to her. They were to go around together whenever possible. Lily would be crushed. As much as Severus loved Lily and hated to see her hurt, if he ever wanted to be with her, he needed to get James out of the picture. Severus could not compete with James Potter, he was good looking and cocky and girls loved him. What was Severus when measured against that?  
He smiled as he ran down the corridors. Lily was as good as his, he thought as he ran up the stairs to the owlry. Just as he opened the door James Potter himself came out, holding Lily in his arms. What had happened to her? Was she all right? What had he done to her? Snape knew he must act fast, he ran into the owlry and tied his letter to the leg of a beautiful golden and brown owl. He then rushed out into the hall, but realized that he had no idea where James had taken Lily. He slunked back to the Slytherin common room, dejected. But it would all be over soon, and he would no longer feel dejected anymore.  
XXX  
Previously…  
Lily was trying to coax an owl down from the rafters when the door behind her opened. Ignoring it, she went on trying to tempt the owl. Looking up at it with her big green eyes, she made noises in her throat to convince the owl to come to her. When nothing happened, she tossed her hair and pouted.

"Use mine," said a familiar voice in her ear. Muscular arms came around her holding an owl. It was brown, with traces of gold in its feathers. Lily gasped with a combination of awe over the beauty of the owl and the shock of someone coming behind her, startling her, and engulfing her in their embrace. She turned around slightly, not moving her body, to see who it was.  
She had just enough time to see that James Potter was standing over her, offering his owl and smiling so charmingly that any girl would fall for him, when she did fall. Literally. Just before passing out she felt herself being lifted into strong, comfortable arms.

A few hours later she woke up to the sounds of shrieking girls and saw the face of James. Why was he everywhere she went? Was there nowhere she could go to escape him?

"Lily? Lily? Can you hear me? Are you all right?" His voice sounded like it was coming from the far end of a football field. She shook her head, then nodded it, then looked into his eyes.

"She's okay guys, you can stop freaking out now." James said from that far end of the football field, addressing people who Lily could not hear. But after a moment she could hear them, loud and clearly. Emphasis on the loud. There was some yelling mixed in with the 'Oh my goodness'-ing.

"How did you guys get here? How did you know I was hurt?" Lily asked, thoroughly confused and with and aching head.

"Sorry, I went and got them. I didn't like to leave you in case you woke up, but I thought you would want them here." James looked rather sheepish, as if he was a little boy and had just been caught taking cookies before dinner.

"Thank you. But how did I get here? Where am I? What happened? How did you get up to the girls dormitory? Are you really a girl?" Lily asked him, thoroughly confused and hoping that he wasn't really a girl.

"haha, no I just stood there screaming that you had been hurt and in all of two seconds they were down the stair badgering me with questions. I carried you here, and this is the hospital wing. You fainted. It must be exhaustion, have you been sleeping at all?"

"Yes, of course," Lily told him. She had been sleeping. Just not very much. "Thank you for carrying me here, I'm really sorry for doing that to you. It's good that you were there, otherwise I would have been up there forever, until I rotted away to nothing."

"Yeah, Lily, we need to talk. That's why I came to find you, but maybe now isn't the best time?" He looked around at her friends, then at her lying in the hospital bed. Lily was saved a response by the bustling Madame Pomfrey.

"Out, all of you. Lily needs rest." She declared, shooing them out of the hospital wing.

"I'll sleep here, I don't mind. I want to make sure she's all right." James gallantly offered.

"You might not mind, but I do, now out. Lily is under a lot of stress, I am giving her a potion now and then I will be having several words with her teaches. Honestly, students passing out in the first week. During exams, that I've had, but this is ridiculous." Madam Pomfrey said darkly.

"What is in the potion? Is it going to kill her or anything?" James asked doubtfully.

"Would I be likely to poison a student. You are a little over protective aren't you? It is going to cause her to have a dreamless sleep so that she will not have nightmares about essays following them and telling them to write more or some such nonsense. Now get out." They all left. Lily smiled a little to herself at James's over-protectiveness. It was sweet of him to be worried. The 'we need to talk' was very cryptic, however, and made her more than a little nervous. Why was he being so strange all of a sudden? I mean, they were not even friends until the week before. They still weren't really. She had caught him staring at her during classes occasionally, but he had never really said more than two words to her since the second year. Before that he never left her alone.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Lily said accepting the potion. She swallowed it in one mouthful, cringing a little as she got shivers up and down her spine. She quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. Halfway through the night the potion must have worn out, because she had a very strange dream.

XXX  
She was walking down a corridor, holding hands with James. They were gazing at each other and laughing at a joke he had just told when he stopped laughing and started looking past her. Confused, she turned around. Standing there was a tall girl with dark brown hair that stretched as long as Lily's. James dropped her hand and went over to the girl. He grabbed her hair and whispered 'your hair is so shiny, is it as soft as it looks?' she giggled and they stepped around a corner and started making out.

Snape was watching from the end of the hall, his arms held out to her. She started towards him, but the expression on his face was now one of triumph as he looked at James and the unidentified girl. He looked evil, standing in the glow of the hall torches, cackling at the sight before him. Lily spun in circles, not knowing what to do. Her heart was breaking over James. She looked back at  
Snape who was running towards her and suddenly the only thing that mattered was getting away from him. She ran, but everywhere she turned he was there. The dream played out several times. Every time she tried something different, first trying to keep James from seeing the girl, then starting to run before James even saw the girl. No matter what she did, Snape appeared, cackling and smiling in triumph.   
XXX

When Lily woke up the next morning she was confused and panting. She asked Madame Pomfrey if she could go to classes.

"Only if you think you can darling. I would suggest taking the day off, rest, get some fresh air, do some homework, anything, but if you want to go to classes, it is your decision. How did you sleep?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I think I will take the day off, if that's okay, and I had a very disconcerting dream, but I'm fine. I feel much better." Lily went down to the breakfast hall and sat down between Alice and Sirius, James was nowhere to be seen.  
"How goes everything with you? I heard you passed out doll face? What was that about?" Sirius said, playfully tugging her messy curls.

"I passed out." Lily said shortly, not really caring for his tone or his hand in her hair. She jerked her head away. Sirius was highly aggravating, and yet in an oddly flattering and amusing way. Only he could pull that off.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, his hands now settled demurely in his lap.

"Stress. Maybe. I don't know. Pass the pancakes. Where is James? Get your filthy paws off of me you pervert." While Lily had been talking Sirius had started moving his hand down her neck and rubbing her back. 'So much for demure,' Lily thought cynically.

"Calm down, I thought girls liked it when guys asked them what was wrong. And I was so not being perverted, I only touched your back, and can you blame me, those pajamas look so good on you, and your bunny slippers, they just turn me on, what can I do? Oh and my boy is over at the Slytherin table. He left right after the mail came, I don't know what's up." Sirius told her, smiling widely and innocently.

"Oh." Lily was slightly disappointed, she had been hoping to see him and arrange to meet him later. She scanned the crowd for him and saw him chatting up a girl whose back was towards her. Suddenly the girl turned around.

"What's wrong Lils?" Alice patted the side of her face, sounding concerned.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost, no offense Nick." Alice waved down to the ghost sitting several seats down the table who was entertaining several first years with his tale of how he was murdered. He seemed in very good spirits today.

"That girl," muttered Lily in a quiet enough voice so that no one else would hear. Fortunately Sirius was occupied in pouring pepper into Peter's drink. "I had a dream about her, she was in it."

"What girl? You aren't making sense darling, what dream?" Alice asked.

"The one who James is talking to, in my dream, I'll tell it all to you later, but it ends with them hooking up." Lily told her sourly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have dreams, didn't Madame Pomfrey give you drugs or something?" Alice asked.

"They didn't work, I told you, that's her. They were making out. Oh my god!" Lily said, looking over to James and the mystery girl again and looking horrified.

"What?" Alice demanded, looking around for a fire or some sort of disaster.  
"They are totally flirting, do you see them? His hand is on her leg, and it is totally above the knee. Why, what is she doing? She's scooting closer to him!" Lily said, looking closely at the two.

"How can she? She's already practically on his lap." Alice sounded outraged. By this point they were speaking loud enough for the people around them to hear, although Sirius appeared to be oblivious.

"Well," said Holly, "you guys aren't dating, are you, and until you are he can flirt with whoever he wants. Unless you agreed to be seeing each other exclusively? Did he ask you out?" Holly asked, sounding interested.

"No he did not, but I bloody well thought he might. I don't know why I'mso upset over this. It's stupid. You're right, we weren't dating. We haven't done anything but talk. You'd think that he would realize he shouldn't have some other girl on his lap!" Lily said, still outraged.

"Hey babe, if you want to make him jealous, I'll make out with you, or you can sit on me...?" Sirius sounded hopeful.

"You are a terrible friend." Lily informed him, looking at him stormily.

"You're mad at him, remember? Be on my side for once, and if I happen to get a noncommittal hook up in the process, who am I to complain?" Lily turned around and did not even grace him with a response, Alice however told him to shove several things in very profane language. She also mentioned that Sirius never in his life had committed to anything, so therefore all of his hookups were noncommittal. He admitted that she had a point.

"Girls, I'm not going to classes today, Madame Pomfrey told me I didn't have to, so I'll be out under the Chestnut tree catching the last sunlight of this year. Come out at lunch, or after classes, whatever. We can do work." Lily suggested, standing from the bench and looking darkly at James, not knowing why it bothered her that she was not the only girl he was flirting with.

"Oh, yipee. I can hardly wait!" Holly rolled her eyes in accompaniment to this sarcastic statement. "Exactly what I want to do, spend all day in classes and then go do homework. Why can't we have some fun?"

"Because then we will be doing homework all day Saturday. Is that what you want to do? Pick my work up for me will you, and don't say anything about my dream to James, okay Alice?" Lily asked.

"What dream," Holly called over her shoulder as they were herded out of the hall with the rest of the crowd.

"Alice will explain, gotta go, see you guys later." Lily was cut off by the bell. She was left sitting alone in what had, moments before, been a bustling crowded noisy room. She looked up at the ceiling to find that the sun was already bright, betokening a warm day for comfortable studies on the lawn.  
After going upstairs and changing into low rise worn in jeans and a hot pink tee shirt with black edges, she slipped on her pink flip flops and went outside slinging her back pack over her shoulder. Her friends had apparently gathered her things up for her the night before, and everything she needed was there. When she got onto the lawn she chose a place in the semi shade and conjured a flat surface to write on. She first read through her essays from the night before, correcting and editing, she then completed her diagram on the life cycle of flubber schnocts. By the time she had done that and completed half of an essay for Professor Ewing, the girls had come to join her for lunch.

"Oh joy, I haven't even finished yesterday's workload and here you guys come with more. Did you grab food for me or no?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, I forgot," said Caroline, sounding sincerely upset.

"No problem, make yourselves comfortable, feel free to move my stuff, I'll run grab some food, anyone need anything? No Caroline, don't get up, I am capable of walking to the castle for food thank you." Lily made her way to the castle. She felt out of place in the dining hall. Everyone was wearing black robes except for her. She had a sudden urge to pull her shirt down and hide the inch of exposed midriff. As she walked over to the table Sirius whistled.

"Hey, aren't you hot, where have you been hiding those curves? Baggy robes do not do you justice." Lily walked over to him, grinning despite of herself. She leaned in next to him to grab some food.

"All right, enough. Get me the potatoes and sandwich stuff." Lily said, a smile tugging the edges of her mouth in spite of herself.

"No meat?" Sirius asked, curious.

"I'm a vegetarian and have been since two summers ago when I saw the meat being made. If you can't watch the animals be killed, don't eat them. Where is James?" Lily told him, looking around the hall. Usually James sat with Sirius, Peter and Remus all the time.

"That philosophy would kill me, but to each his own. Why so much interest in Jamesie? I believe he went off to the library with a mysterious stranger with long legs, as I couldn't help but notice. He's been with her all day." Noticing the expression on Lily's face he said, "but she has nothing on you, your hair is much nicer." He snickered and elbowed Peter. When Peter started laughing Sirius gave him a look of disgust and turned back to Lily. "Jealous?"

"Of course not, he can hang out with whoever he wants, and stop trying to touch me, I see your hand. Just give me my food and leave me alone." Sirius laughed, throwing his head back.

"Just my little joke, Lily. I don't mean to make you so mad. I promise, I will keep my hands to myself." Sirius told her, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well, you do make me mad." Lily told him, scowling with all her energy.

"Woah, touchy, my offer still stands by the way." Lily went back out to the grounds and plopped down on the ground, conjuring a pillow underneath her as she fell. Her friends looked at her in wonderment.

"I never knew you were that good, or do you get better when you're angry?" Janette asked her.

"Good at what?" Lily was genuinely perplexed, was her nose red? Was she making a weird facial expression?

"Magic silly," replied Alice and Janette together. You just conjured a pillow while falling through the air, I can't do that." Alice told her, smiling.

"I've always been able to do that, ever since we learned the conjuring spell, and yes, I am mad. That louse James Potter." She responded all of their unanswered questions. "Sirius just told me that he's been going around all day with that girl. Who is she? What do you know about her. I want to know everything by the end of today, okay? Who the hell does he think she is? He better not talk to me again. Ever. He is going to get it. I have never seriously hurt anyone, but with god as my witness I will hex him into a million pieces. The nerve of him! Maybe that's what he meant when he said we need to talk.

Maybe he's been dating this girl forever and I was just someone he flirted with as a once off. I can't believe him!" Lily said, waving her arms and pounding one of the pillows she had conjured in her irritation.

"Maybe you're blowing this out of proportion. I'll talk to you later. Try to get some work done and we'll see you after classes end okay? Promise me you wont hunt her down and kill her in the mean time?" Janette requested, looking suspicious.

"Of course I wont. I promise." Lily gave Janette an exasperated look. "Stop mommying me Jan, you know I hate it."

"But you know I love to, I'm everyone's universal mother while we are away from home, so get used to it. Get some rest." Janette told her, grinning at her irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and stay warm, button up, don't do drugs, no fire whiskey until I'm 18, whatever. I get it thanks." Lily said, looking back at her essay.

XXX  
Snape had decided not to go to his afternoon classes that day. He walked across the lawn to where Lily was sitting and watched from a distance as her friends departed. Now was his chance. He needed to do it now.  
Okay. Deep breaths.  
XXX

Lily looked up and saw that the shadow on her papers belonged to Severus.

"Hullo, why aren't you in classes?" He asked conversationally. "I needed to talk to you. I've seen you and James around. Are you two together?" He demanded, skipping straight to the point. He knew she had probably noticed James and the other girl around together by now. She was bound to be mad.

"Not anymore, he is, apparently, seeing someone else." Lily told him coldly. She had no interest in discussing this with Severus of all people. Besides, she shouldn't care! James and her were nothing, nothing at all. They were not even friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that mean you'll take me back?" Severus asked her eagerly, expecting her to say yes with every fiber of his being.

"Severus, I didn't break up with you because of James, I didn't even like him then." this was not entirely true, but he does not have to know that, it would only hurt his feelings. "I broke up with you because things weren't going anywhere, I felt like out relationship wasn't working out, so I thought it would be a good idea to take a break." Lily explained to him, as patiently as she possibly could.

"But James is with someone else." Severus said again, trying to understand this information.

"I know Severus. That does not mean I want to be with you though." Lily told him reasonably.

"Yes you do. You do. You have to. Why not? What did I do? He doesn't want you, I do." At this point Severus was freaking out and on the verge of tears. Lily opened her mouth to respond, but he had started babbling again. "You have to date me. You need to. You need to." He kept on repeating this over and over again. Lily was panicking. She did not know what to do. She did not wasn't to hurt his feelings, but he was scaring her.

"Get away from me Severus." He had started walking towards her, just like he had in her dream, with his hands outstretched. The only differences were that he had been smiling then, and now he was crying. Also, she had her wand. Raising it in her hand she pointed it at him. "I warn you Severus, I'm a much better witch than you are, I could hex you silly now. Get away." Severus turned and ran away.

Shaking a little, Lily turned back to her essay. For the rest of the afternoon she worked steadily, stopping only once to shift to a shadier part of the tree. She finished all of her homework, and got a good dent into her new assignments for today. She was just starting to get a headache when she heard the final bell. She hoped that her friends would be as tired with studies as she was. When she saw them approaching her from the castle she started putting away her work.

She ran to greet them saying, "I feel like me head will explode if I do more work. Lets savor the sunlight. Don't even tell me how much homework I have. I refuse to worry about it until tomorrow." Lily told htem.

"I second that." Agreed Holly and Alice.

"Me two." Said both Jannette and Caroline.

"Let's go to the lake and put our feet in. Soon it will be too cold to even come outside, let alone soak out feet in the lake." Lily suggested. They ran, giggling across the lawn just as four boys walked out of the castle.

The girls sat by the lake, laughing, gossiping, sharing information about the mysterious girl who James had spent so much time with, and listening to Lily tell about her confrontation with Severus.

"Look over there," said Holly, pointing obviously to Sirius and James.  
"Look at him, Quiddich season hasn't even started and he already plays with that stupid snitch. And look at him messing with his hair. How cocky do you get?" Lily sounded very jealous and bitter, but her friends said nothing.

"Yeah, what a bastard." Caroline said, much louder than she normally would have.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Lily shielded her eyes and peered at Sirius and James, they appeared to be attacking a smaller boy with long, greasy hair.

"Oh my god, that's Severus! I need to go stop them. He's a terrible dueler, he's going to be killed, James and Sirius are the best in the year, after me of course." Lily said, laughing as she knew it was not true. She was good with book work, but when it came to dueling she was nothing special, whereas James and Sirius were quick at thinking of the spells they could use. James was incredible at defense, everyone knew that. And offense too. Should be with all the practice he had attacking people Lily thought angrily.

Lily ran across the lawn towards the boys. When she arrived, Severus was frozen in the air, his wand several feet away. James was washing his mouth out with pink foaming bubbles.

"Leave him alone James. Stop being such a bully!" James turned around to look at her and said something that made everyone laugh. Severus reached his wand and pointed it at James. A long cut appeared on his face. Lily turned to Snape, disgust in her eyes. James pointed his wand at Sirius, turning him upside down and revealing his underpants.

"Stop it, both of you, you're acting like two year olds. James, you'd better leave him alone." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him and Sirius. James looked nervous.

"Don't make me hex you Lily." James said, shifting.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try, take the curse off of him. NOW!" James flipped Snape right side up.

"You were lucky that Lily was here Snivelous." James told him, spitting and little at his feet.

"I don't need a filthy mudblood to fight my battles. Stay out of it and mind your own business for once." Severus yelled angrily, seething at Lily. The crowd was still laughing at him.

"Don't you dare speak that way to her." James turned around. Lily looked like she had been slapped. She turned around and ran away, not looking back.

"Sirius, get him for me." He ran away, looking back once to hear Sirius say

"who wants to see what's under Snape's underpants?" Everyone was laughing again. James ran, he was faster than Lily and soon caught up with her. They had reached the outskirts of the forest and there were trees all around them. Lily looked at him and tried to run past. He blocked her and grabbed her, pulling her towards him. She started hitting him, beating her fists into his powerful chest. He held her until she had stopped hitting him and her tears had subsided.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" James asked, gripping her tightly so that she would not run away. She was crying now and did not look as if she had the strength to run, but you never knew.

"Are you kidding? Are you screwing with my mind?" He looked around and pulled her down next to him on a dried out log. "You were seeing another girl that whole time. And you led me on."

"What other girl. There is no other girl. I only like you. Lily, I've had a crush on you since the first year, do you really think I would blow it on some other girl?" James asked her incredulously.

"Obviously. You've been with her all day. Breakfast, lunch, Sirius said you were with the unidentified long legged beauty at every opportunity." Lily said resentfully, looking away with embarrassment. She hated that she was so jealous.

"I got a letter this morning telling me to hang out with her because she was my dads boss's daughter. Turns out Snape told her to write it. She didn't even know who my dad was and had never heard of his business. That's why I was beating on him."

"Snape told her to write a letter to you, saying that she was your dads boss's daughter and you needed to hang out with her? Why? How did you find out?" Lily asked, shocked at Severus's behavior.

"I saw her handwriting. It matched the note. Not to mention she had never heard of the company. I figured it out in the morning and spent the rest of the day getting the whole story. Were you jealous? Does that mean Lily Evans is not, in fact, perfect? Is the elite Lily who has constantly called me a cocky bastard and refused to associate with me for five years actually has feelings for me? I'm speechless." James said, sounding happy.

"For someone who is speechless you sure talk a lot. Shut up and kiss me." She said, smiling with pleasure. He lifted her up onto his lap and kissed her. It felt so natural, being with him. His strong arms fit so gently, yet firmly, around her waist. His lips were the perfect size and they were so warm and soft. She would have happily stayed in his arms forever, just being held by him made her forget her mountains of work, the pressure of OWL's, and Snape, first loving her, then hating her. She closed her eyes and felt the kiss deepening. He was pulling her close to him. She ran her fingers up his spine, feeling him tense his muscles. She smiled, opening her mouth under pressure from him. She let her tongue roam freely in his mouth. She almost moaned with pleasure. James Potter sure knew what he was doing.

**Authors Note: Hey, so I hope you all enjoyed that fluff. Lily and Jame's first kiss, how sweet, how romantic...now review. **


	3. Taking it Slowly

Chapter 3

Take it Slowly

Lily and James made their way back to the castle. Lily told him about her dream, and how it had scared her to see him sitting with the girl who he had gone to in her dream. He explained to her that he would never do that, especially not with an ugly Slytherin girl. They laughed and talked, making plans for the next Hogsmede trip.

When they arrived at Griffindor tower the common room was empty. They sat down on the couch. James flopped down and spread out on the couch, totally at his ease. Lily sat primly on the edge of one of the straight backed chairs, feeling slightly akward and uncomfortable. James patted the couch next to him and motioned her over towards him. She stood up slowly and walked over, standing next to the couch at James's head. Sitting up and laughing he said,

"do I make you uncomfortable? Sit by me, I promise, I wont bite." He scooted over enough for her to sit down beside him. He lay back down, pulling her with him. She rolled over, so that her head was on his chest. He slipped his arm behind her head, around her neck. As Lily shifted slightly she could hear his heart pounding in his chest, at an unusually fast rate. She started to pull away, but he held her where she was. "It's okay." He told her, stroking her hair. He rubbed the side of her arm with his knuckles. She siged with happiness, it just felt so right, lying next to him on the couch, lying in his arms. She drifted off into a peacful sleep, but before she closed her eyes she looked at James, he was staring at her and still rubbing her arm, absent mindedly. She closed her eyes, feeling totally safe in his firm grip.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" Lily sat up, stunned. Aparently James had drifted off as well. Standing in front of them, laughing, were Holly and Sirius, they were holding a camera in their hands, taking pictures. "I hope it comes out well, I wonder if you two will have those sappy expressions on your faces in the picture as well." Lily, feeling akward shook James awake. She grabbed the pillow from behind him and chucked it at Sirius.

"I want copies of that photo, Sirius." Holly grabbed the camera and snapped a shot of Sirius with a shocked look on his face, covered in feathers from the pillow James had thrown at him.

"Where were you two?" Lily asked, a sly look spreading over her face.

"Hah, well I decided to tell Sirius off before he could magically remove Snape's underpants, I know I didn't want to see whatever is under there. Or whatever isn't. Then we went for a walk around behind the greenhouses." Everyone laughed, even Lily, who was not feeling particularly sympathetic towards Snape at that moment.

"And I'm so sure you two were just walking." Lily saw Holly flush a pale pink. She was even beatiful when she was embarassed, some people got all the luck. Sirius and Holly looked at eachother.

At the same time thay said "He/she wishes he/she could get some of this!" Everyone laughed again. James ruffled his hair and his neck. Sirius pushed his hair out of his face, it was falling elegantly into his eyes. As Lily looked at him and Holly she could tell that, whatever they said, they were doing more than walking behind the greenhouse.

James looked at his watch, upon seeing the time he said "Much as I hate to break up the party, Lily needs rest. She missed all of her classes today and spent last night in the hospital."

"Don't baby me James." Lily said irritably.

"If I don't who will? Someone needs to look after you." He stood up and marched her over to the stairs, she did not protest. "Don't stay up all night talking you two, not that there's much of the night left." He looked at Lily, giving her a shy smile. "See you tomorrow Lily." She looked down at him from the third step, then she came back down one step, so that they were at the same height and kissed him, in front of Sirius and Holly.

"All right you two, break it up, get a room will you?" Lily turned and went up the stairs. James tried to follow, but Sirius grabbed his robe, "Woah, easy there, you'll see her in like two hours. You've got it bad."

"I do, don't I?" James said, not sounding at all glum over the prospect.

"Yup," slinging his arm around James's shoulder they walked up the stairs to the boy's rooms. James arrived first to breakfast the next morning. He kept looking over his shoulder for Lily, but after ten minutes Sirius grabbed him and said, "STOP!!! Don't be so desperate man! It's sickening. She and Holly aren't there, are they?"

"No, would I be watching the door if they were?"

"Actually, I'm here." James blushed as he turned around, looking into the big green eyes of Lily. His pulled her onto the seat next to him and moved to kiss her. She laughed, but pushed him away.

"Calm down, I just woke up. I'm stupid and have bad breath, let me eat something." Lily said, pushing him away.

"Oh, right, okay. Eat."

"Aren't you eating anything?" Lily asked after ten minutes of silence in which James watched her eat.

"I'm finished, we got here half an hour ago, but I don't mind watching you eat." James told her, still watching her with an expression of utter infatuation on his face.

"You waited for me for half an hour? That's so sweet!" She put her fork down and leaned over, taking him by surprise and kissing him squarley on the mouth, regardless of her bad breath and stupidity. She then picked up her fork and continued eating, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, I waited to, do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe if you're a really good boy, I'll throw you a bone later." Holly whispered, seductively in his ear. Sirius made barking sounds and licked her cheek. "Ew, get off me!" Giggled Holly, throwing off the seductrice voice and puching Sirius away. He looked at her patheticly and pushed out his lower lip. He made his eyes big and round. Holly gave in, "fine," she said, pointing to her cheek. Sirius ignored her and kissed her on the lips. Holly, instead of slapping him as she would have normally, giggled. Lily was shocked. Holly had never behaved like this. When she hooked up with guys she rarely spoke to them again, let alone the next morning. And she never kissed them again as far as Lily knew. Holly was really into Sirius. Lily looked at her, but couldn't catch her eye. She shrugged and went back to her breakfast.

"What are you doing today James?" Lily asked over her toast.

"I'm going flying around the Quiddich pitch. I need to get the feel of it before practices start on Monday."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about Quiddich," Lily said, so quietly that no one could hear her. James looked at her and, seeing the disappointed look on her face he quickly asked her to come with him.

"I wanted to know if you would come, maybe help me practice?" He asked hopefully. "I don't want to tag along, and I don't have a broom." She hesitated, "I suppose I could borrrow Carolines, but I don't want to ruin your good time, I'm not that good of a flyer."

"I'll help you. Please?" James asked beseechingly.

"All right, but if you get sick of me, tell me to leave. Promise you wont let me fall?" Lily asked hesitantly. She really was very afraid of heights.

"I would never let you fall." James assured her.

"Then I'll go ask Caroline if I can use her broom." Lily said.

"Can I tag along?" Holly asked eagerly. "I'd love to fly, wouldn't you Sirius?"

"What? I'll do whatever you are doing." Sirius told her, looking startled, as if he had just been jerked out of a day dream.

"Talk about whipped," James muttered just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Lily came out of the front door holding Caroline's Clean Sweep 7, the latest maodel in broomsticks. She was met by a smiling James and a gust of cold autumn air. She shivered, comenting on how fast it had gone from Summer to fall. James gave her his jacket, arguing that he could not feel the cold when she protested. James looked at her enviously.

"You have a Clean Sweep 7? I'm still riding a Shooting Star 500, man do I wish I had a broom like that!" James said, an expression of longing on his face.

"You can use it if you want, I'm sure Caroline won't mind, I'll use yours." Lily volunteered.

"That's all right, I'm kind of attached to my broom anyway, besides, I wouldn't want to rob you of such a sweet ride." Lily smiled at him. He's so sweet and thoughtful, nothing like Severus, I can't believe I thought he was arrogant and mean. How gullible was I? And he said he liked me since first year? What a cutie!!!! And it doesn't hurt that he's the hottest, most popular guy in school. Him and Sirius. And Remus of course, although he's rather quiet and bookish. Lily mused, gazing at James.

They walked across the lawn, holding hands and talking about the Quiddich Cup that had taken place over the summer. Lily did not play Quiddich, and because she was from a muggle family the only exposer she had ever gotten to the wizarding sport was at Hogwarts. The only professional game she had ever been to was two summers ago when Caroline's parents had gotten them box seats to the semi-finals for the World Cup. It had been really exciting, and they even had binoculars so that they could see the players closley. Lily enjoyed talking about the sport, and James filled her in on every detail of the game, which they had broadcasted over the radio. He was a huge fan of the Ireland team, but Lily decided that she would route for England, since that was where she lived. They had fun arguing over the teams, and although James won every argument because he actually knew about the game, he was very sweet about it and did not rub it in.

Holly and Sirius were waiting for them at the pitch. Lily couldn't help but notice that Sirius's shirt was hanging off his shoulder at an akward angle and Holly had very rumpled hair. I wonder if I look like that after I've been making out? Is it really that obvious? I never realized Lily thought, horrified.

Holly was all smiles that afternoon, and Sirius kept looking at her as if he wanted to fly through the air and begin making out with her again.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to fly after all." Lily said, looking up into the air. It was so high up. She did not want to be up there with nothing but a little strip of wood to keep her from falling hundreds of feet to the ground.

"What? No! You have to play, Lily!" James argued.

"I can't" Lily told him regretfully.

"Why not? We can't have even teams if you don't play." James said.

"I really can't though, James." Lily told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of heights." Lily confessed, looking down and blushing.

"Is that all?" James asked her. "No problem. Take it really slowly." He suggested.

"I can't." Lily told him persistently.

"Stop saying that, of course you can." James told her encouragingly.

"You stop saying that. I really can't." Lily insisted.

"Just try it out. Just go a few feet in the air. I'll fly right next to you. You're not going to fall." James eventually managed to coax her onto the broomstick and into the air. She was flying slowly, both hands firmly clasped to the broom handle. She was breathing deeply and not looking down. "You're doing great Lily. You're doing it. You're flying. Now just let go of the handle for a minute and grab the quaffle." James told her, passing her the ball. It took a great effort, but Lily managed to remove one hand and then the other.

They played two versus two, James and Lily against Sirius and Holly. Holly had wanted to play boys versus girls, but Lily vetoed that, arguing that she would bring down the team, and she needed to be with someone who could actually play if it was going to be at all competitive. Lily played chaser and keeper and James played seeker. Holly did the same as Lily and Sirius, after pouting that he couldn't be beater, agreed to be seeker. They had decided against using bludgers because there were so few of them that it was a recipe for disaster. And although James did not say it, it was obvious that he didn't want Lily to be spending another night in the hospital wing.

The game was fun, and Lily even managed to enjoy herself save for the one time when she looked down and the other time when her broom swayed slightly, causing her to think she would lose her balance and fall. Other than that she did fine.

They stayed outside until it started to get cold and dark, they then went back to the dining hall and scrounged some hot chocolate. They went to the Gryffindor common room and sat in front of the blazing fire. Holly sat on Sirius's lap, totally at her ease, and Lily snuggled into James's chest. When he spoke she could feel his chest vibrating underneathe her ear.

"Are you two a couple now? When did that happen?" He said. Lily giggled. "What?" James asked, looking down at her confused.

"Nothing, it tickles my ear when you talk." He stroked her hair absent mindedly and then turned back to Sirius and Holly with a questioning look.

"We actually started hooking up the night we got back. We were trying to get you two together, and we started talking and hanging out all week, you two were just to busy to notice. It's okay Lily, I forgive you."

"Sorry, I should have realised. I'm so stupid. I swear, I will focus more on you guys from now on, and less on me and James."

In unison, the other four shouted "no!"

"All right, James, I will only pay attention to you, you will not be able to do anything without my knowing about it, I wil be everywhere you go, you will never be out of my sight, is that better?" Lily asked, smiling.

"What about when he goes to the bathroom, with you go thre as well?" Sirius asked. Lily gave him an exasperated look then replied with a look to Holly, who slapped Sirius across the back of the head, jokingly, yet hard enough to get the message across. "James, mate, why are you laughing? You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry, they got you on this one, I'm with Lily and Holly, they're more powerful allies." James replied, chuckling at Sirius, who was rubbing the back of his head and eyeing Holly as one might eye a sleeping lion.

"That's right," Lily smiled up at him, winking. "Hear that Sirius, I'm better at magic than you."

"Yeah, not to mention you wont kiss him if he doesn't agree with you," Sirius mumbled, still rubbing the back of his head.

"That too." Lily agreed. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you guys now. I'm going to take advantage of being a prefect and use that glorious big bathtub. Being good really does pay off boys. I'll see you later James." She stood up and walked to the door. As she was crawling out she turned around and blew James a kiss, he mimed catching it


	4. The First Date

Chapter 4

An Accident

Lily walked down the corridor to the prefects bathroom. She couldn't wait to soak in theat big bathtub. There were so many bubbles and gloriously hot water. Lily couldn't help but smile just thinking about it. She whispered the password to the picture and entered. The bathtub was already full, putting her hand in she noticed that the water was hot, and it appeared to be clean, so she decided to save time draining and filling the bathtub and just use what was already there. She stripped and slid into the bath, sighing with pleasure over the warm water.

"Er, excuse me?" Was someone talking to her? She opened her eyes and looked around, but could see no one. "Were you aware that I was in the tub already?"

She knew that voice, it was calm and deep, someone she had spoken to recently.

"Who is that? Where are you?" Lily asked, looking around in puzzlement.

"I'm right here, behind these bubbles, your foot is on my hand."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, were you watching me undress? Who are you?" "It's me, Remus Lupin, is that Lily? Lily Evans?"

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm so sorry. This is so embarassing. Would you mind closing your eyes while I leave?"

"Don't bother, I was on my way out anyway. This is awkward. Would you kindly cover your own eyes?"

"Of course, I'm dreadfully sorry. How stupid of me!!!" Lily peeked to see if he was done and got a good view of his ass, well toned too, she couldn't help but think. ew, dirty thoughts, out out, get out of my brain. This is Lupin, just a friend. What a nice ass though, and that voice sure was sexy. And he was so poite and kind about it. What a sweetie. She asked if she could open her eyes. Lupin said yes. She looked up and continued apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. Stop appologizing. Stop." She continued to ramble about how stupid she was until he put his hand over her mouth. She continued talking for a moment, and then realised that his big hands were covering her mouth. He had tied his towel around his waist, revealing a six pack and bicepts that would make a girl melt. He pushed his wet hair out of his face, it made Lily very conscious of her own wet hair that looked almost maroon in the dim lighting of the bathroom. It was drifting around her in the bubbles and clinging to her body. Remus couldn't help but think that she looked like a sea queen. He could not see too much of her, just her head, shoulders, neck and hair floating amoungst giant pink and blue bubbles. "Enjoy your bath," he said, starting for he door and removing his hand from her mouth.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I feel so guilty." He turned back towards her and reached for her face, taking it in his own hands and kissing her, gently, on the mouth.

"You already have. Don't tell James." Lily felt her face grow hot. How could she not tell James? She had not technically done anything wrong, but if she didn't tell him then it would make it seem like she had. On the other hand if she did, it might ruin his friendship with Remus, as well as her relationship with James. She did not know what to do, so she lay back in the bubbles and lisened to Remus's receding footsteps.

Lily went back to the common room an hour later. James was asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Lily looked at him, so peaceful. Should she tell him? If he found out, which people always did in circumstances like this, it would be even worse. She did not want to ruin what they had just recently started, but she did not know what else she could do. She did not want to destroy his friendship with Remus, but what other choice did she have? Lily sighed and went to the couch. She lay down next to him and pulled his arm around him. She gently patted his chest. He woke up, and seemed very surprised that she was there.

"Hello. When did you come back?" James asked groggily.

"Just now. We need to talk." Lily told him.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good. What did I do?" James asked, more awake now.

"Nothing, you're perfect. It's something I did." Lily told him. She took a deep breath. Better sooner than later.

"What did you do? You can tell me, I won't be angry." James assured her. "Don't say that, you haven't heard what I did yet. You will be angry." Lily told him, grimacing.

"Just tell me, this beating around the bush makes it worse." James said impatiently. She was making him nervous with all this side talking, and he was tired as it was.

"Ok, well just now in the bathroom I went in and got in the tub, but Remus was already there-" Lily started.

"Did you have sex with him?" James demanded sharply. He did not like the idea of his new girlfriend naked in the same bathtub as his friend- but then again, who really would?

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" Lily asked. She would have been angry over such an assumption were it in a different situation. She was not really in the position to be angry with James.

"Just checking." James told her.

"Anyway" Lily continued, "I apologized and asked what I could do to make it up to him because I felt guilty for intruding and, you know, ruining his bath and whatnot. He kissed me and then said I already had made it up to him. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to betray you or anything."

"You were just an innocent bystander, it was his fault, not yours." James told her, sounding a little stormy.

"I don't want to ruin your friendship with him, I just thought you should hear it from me, not someone else." Lily told him nervously.

"Of course, you are right, I haven't seen Lupin yet, so maybe he will confess. I won't get mad until I have given him a fair chance to explain himself, okay?"

"All right, but don't get too mad. I don't want to come between you two. It would make me feel worse." Lily told him. "Can we still be friends?" Lily asked him after a minute.

"Why wouldn't we be? But I thought we were more than friends Lily. Unless you are seeing Lupin now...? Are you?" James asked her, sounding more nervous now than mad.

"No, but I'm so confused. I don't really know what I'm feeling for anyone, it's so tangled up, you know? I don't want this to be just a rebound from Severus. I want to know that it's real James. Can you understand that? I just need time." Lily explained to him. She really liked him, but those things she had been thinking about Remus…they couldn't just mean nothing. Maybe this wasn't as real as she had thought.

"Of course you do." He took her hand and looked into her eyes, "doesn't this feel real to you?" James asked her. How had he known exactly what to say to confuse her even more? It was like he was reading her mind.

"James, we're too young to be in love. You can't be my soul mate, and we are not going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm sorry, but I need time to be myself before I can be in a relationship. I need to focus on my friends and my studies. I need to find out who I am." Lily told him, truly believing what she said. "I've been with Severus for two years, and I've spent all of that time defining myself based on him and based on other people. Now I need to find out who I am without a guy in my life." Lily explained, hoping that he would understand.

"Whatever you want to do Lily, but is there hope for me? Do I have a

chance with you in the future?" James asked. He could not believe that after all this time he had finally had her, only to lose her again in a moment. Life was very cruel.

"Of course you do. I think we should both see other people, so that we know what other relationships are like and have something to compare ours to. You will still be my friend right? I don't want to loose your friendship. And go easy on Remus." Lily implored.

"Of course. Anything for you. Can we still go into Hogsmede together?" James asked.

"We'll see, maybe by the time that rolls around you'll be over me and wanting to go with someone else. Maybe even the long legged Slytherin. And who knows, maybe I'll have a new boyfriend." Lily said, although she doubted it. She was planning on remaining single for the time being.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Lily lifted her head off of him and he got out from underneathe her. He then turned and helped her up.

"Good night James." She called after him, hoping that he was not too hurt.

"Good night Lily." When Lily got up to her bedroom she saw that all of the girls were awake and waiting for her.

"What were you thinking?" Demanded Alice. "Why on earth would you dump the hottest guy in the world?"

"How do you know already?" Lily asked, shocked. She knew that news traveled fast at Hogwarts, but this was ridiculous.

"There's a pipe that carries noise from the common room, we heard the whole conversation, but that's beside the point. He didn't want to break up with you, why did you dump him?" Alice asked her.

"You heard the whole conversation right? I'm too young to be having these feelings. We need to wait a few years, then I'll seriously date him. I don't want to be on the rebound from Severus, and I need to feel good about who I am alone before I can feel good about who I am with someone else. Do you remember hearing any of those things?" Lily asked.

"Let me get this straight," Alice looked really confused, "you're dumping a perfect guy because you like him too much? This wouldn't have anything to do with Lupin?"

"Of course not. I just feel confused. Can we go to bed? Or talk about something else?" Lily told her.

"Most certainly NOT! We are getting to the bottom of this. You're scared aren't you? Miss. Never Trust Anyone might have lost her heart. Is that it? I'm right aren't I. You love this boy!" Alice declared. Lily was genuinely irked at this point. They were glossing over all of her other reasons and only focusing on that one. Her being scared had nothing to do with it! Yes, she liked James, but that wasn't the point.

"Alice, don't be stupid. I am 15 years old. Love is a really strong word, I don't even know what that word means. I need to get some things straight, date other people, and then see if I still like him." Lily told her. "And you aren't listening to any of my other reasons!"

"Is that why you dated Severus for two years? He was safe, you knew there was no risk in loving him? Lily Evans you had better look me in the eye and give me an honest answer."

"Maybe, I don't know. Severus was boring, yes, and if you are defining safe as boring, then yes, Severus was safe. If you consider big, strong, and a good kisser dangerous, then yes, James is the most dangerus boy on campus. I, personally, disagree. Severus is a psycho and James is the sweetest, most considerate boy I've ever dated. Not that there's much comparison. I mean, Severus is the only other guy I have dated. But things with Severus were never like this. I never felt scared with Severus, I didn't care about him very much, everything was fine. With James, I don't know, it's just different. Weirder, more...I can't explain it. He just makes me feel like, ugh, not worthy, scared, I don't know."

"Jeez Lily, if you feel like that, why in hell did you dump him?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"I told you, I'm scared and confused, now I need to go to sleep." Lily closed her hangings, muffling Alice's voice and blocking herself from view. Why was this so hard? She had been dating Severus for two years, and felt relieved when she had dumped him. She had dated James for two days and she felt terrible about dumping him. She closed her eyes and wondered what he was doing right then.

At that moment James was sitting on his bed, head in hands. He looked up at Sirius.

"She just dumped me man. After five years I get two days of bliss and then it's over. All gone. She wants to be friends, which I guess is better than nothing, but she wants to see other people and focus on her studies."

"What? You idiot, what did you do? Even I can keep a girl longer than that. I could probably keep Lily longer than that." Sirius told him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You probably could. I'm going to fall over and die any second. She just dropped it on me, I didn't even do anything wrong. She said she wanted to get to know herself, and to make sure I wasn't just a rebound from Severus. I knew it was wrong to move in on her so fast after she dumped him. Didn't I tell you it was wrong? I knew it was wrong."

"Shut it, mate, you're babbling. You're really hurt, aren't you?" A look of true sympathy came onto Sirius's face. "Man I'm really sorry, but I don't know what you should do. I would just stick with the friendship thing, that looks like your best bet to me. Was there another reason did she say? Something you could do differently?" Sirius asked him.

"Well, yeah, but I can't tell you, because it would make you go crazy and blow up at something." James told him, a faint smile creeping onto his face, although it disappeared moments later.

"Shit, just tell me." Sirius told him.

"Nope." James said, shaking his head sadly.

"Bloody hell, just tell me!" Sirius asked.

"I can't, sorry. Wish I could, but I can't." James told him. "It would put a friend at risk."

"Fine, the next option is seeing other people, you have to, because if you don't seem to be getting over her and getting something to compare her to than she'll think you're desperate and stupid." Sirius told him.

"But I am." James said, not seeing why he should try to hide the truth. It was painfully obvious to himself, so he assumed that the rest of the world could see it too. "That's not good mate. You need to obtain data, hot chicks are the best for obtaining data from, but Holly's off limits, she's mine."

"I would never do that, unlike some other people that come to mind." James said, practically growling at the thoughts now entering his mind.

"Who, me?" Sirius asked, taken aback. This time he really did not know what he had done.

"No, forget it, never mind." James said, shrugging it off.

"Just tell me what you're going on about." Sirius said.

"She was, er, obtaining some data of her own shall we say?" James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked hesitantly, sure that he wasmisunderstanding.

"She kissed someone else okay?" James said.

"Lily did? I never would have thought that of her! She's not the type to do that." Sirius said, disbelieving.

"Well, someone else kissed her would be a better way of phrasing it I suppose." James told him.

"Who, the little bastard, I'll kill him." Sirius swore.

"No you wont, because he's one of our best friends. Speak of the devil, here he comes now. Dont say anything or I'll kill you." James threatened.

"Please, can I please kill him? I would you know, I would do anything for you man, and he hurt you, so let me hurt him." SIrius, although playful most of the time, was steadfastly loyal to James. They were closer than brothers, and would do anything for one another, much as they joked around and teased each other.

"Don't you dare." James warned, although touched by the offer.

"Fine, you're the boss." Sirius said glumly, obviously wishing that he could pound Remus.

"Hey Remus, what did you do tonight?" James plasstered a smile onto his face and looked up as Remus entered the room. Sirius looked at him in obvious disgust. He sneered and masde a slight, barely noticeable, growling noise in the back of his throat. James grabbed Sirius's arm. "Stop it, let me handle it."

"What are you two up to?" Remus asked, entering the boys dorm and shutting the door behind them.

"Answer the question Remus, what did you do tonight," Sirius's voice was

close to a growl, he moved menacingly towards Lupin, poised to attack. "I need to talk to James, it's important. Do you-"

"We both already know, you bastard, how could you?" Sirius continued to move forward agressivley.

"It's okay Remus, neither of us will do anything, you're my friend so I will give you a chance to explain. Not to mention Lily would be upset if I broke my word to her. I think she would suspect if you didn't show up for classes, or did show up with a black eye." "James, I would never intentionally hurt you-" Remus started to explain.

"What do you think you did?" Sirius demanded, interrupting.

"Sirius, let him talk, calm down. Continue Remus." James offered, motioning him with his hand.

"She's just so pretty, and smart, and kind, I've liked her for a while as well, and when she asked if she could do anything t make it up to me, I couldn't control myself.

I'm really sorry, but don't blame her for what I did, it was my fault." Remus told him. "You're right, it was your fault, Lily would never stab anyone in the back, unlike you. James has already been dumped by her, probabally because of you, and the best excuse you can come up with is' she's really pretty, I couldn't control myself'??" Sirius told him menacingly.

"James, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to ruin anything." Remus told him, looking upset.

"Too late, you already did. Now everything is ruined for him." Sirius said dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. The really amusing part was that he was serious. Well, it would have been amusing if James were in the mood to laugh or joke. "Sirius calm down!!! You are giving me a headache. Lupin, she's fair game now, so you won't need to try and control yourself anymore. We're over, she dumped me. Kindly shut up, both of you. I need my sleep.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed...although i am highly confident that you probably did not enjoy that little break up...sighs. Oh well, haha. Wait till the next chapter! Well, you don't have to wait, it's already posted. But things will start to get better now! Review...**

**Oh, ps, I'm looking for more feedback about whether you all like the longer chapters with no cliffies or the really short chappies with cliffies...last time I was past chapter 11 by this time...and **


	5. Seeing Other People

Chapter 12

Seeing other People

Lily was not wanting for potential suitors, there were many guys who would willingly fill the

now vacant place at Lily's side. For some reason, however, none of them seemed good enough

for her and she turned away guy after guy. Lily did not mind although it was lonely sometimes,

especially when she saw Holly and Sirius together, or Alice and Freddie, who was her latest

conquest. Lily loved being single, but she could not help but notice that James, in the past three

months, had dated a different girl every week. She did not see him very often, he was busy with

Quiddich practice's and she was studying very hard. She desperatly wanted to make her parents

proud of her, and although she knew her papers would never be pinned to the refrigorator, she

still wrote them weekly telling about her classes, what she was learning, and how hard she was

working. She never mentioned her boyfriend troubles, worries about OWL's, or jealousy of her

friends because they had boyfriends and she did not.

It was one day that she was sitting in the library, alone, writing an essay, when she noticed

Remus staring at her from across the room. As soon as she looked up he averted his eyes,

pretending to be obsorbed in his book. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. He

looked up and smiled. She returned his smile with her own beaming one.

"Have you written the moonstone essay yet?"

"No, not yet, have you?"

"I'm working on it, but I can't seem to find the right kind of information."

"We could work on it together if you want. I might be able to help."

"Thank you, I would like that, there's room at my table, if you want to join me."

"Okay, I'll just get my stuff." And so a pattern developed. Every day they met in the library

and did work together, although they talked as well. They never mentioned the night of the kiss,

even though they both thought of it frequently. They became good friends and soon started

spending time together outside of the library as well. Her friends noticed a change in her and

comented on it. She seemed happier and more alive than she had in the weeks since her break

up with James. The Hogsmede trip was fast approaching and James had still not spoken to Lily

about whether or not they were going together. He had been dating many other people since the

night they had broken up, but none of them meant anything. Remus had told him that he and Lily

had been spending time tigether, he knew that they were friends. He just did not know whether

or not they were more. He intended to find out, but he wanted to hear it from Lily.

He approached her that night in the common room. He had had trouble finding her, because

she was burried under a pile of books and obstructed from the view of the main room. It was

loud and full of people, the perfect atmosphere for studying. He stuck his head around the book

and saw Lily, bending over an essay, papers spread around the table, her hair falling in front of

her face. He tapped her and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, it's you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"That's because you haven't."

"Right. Well I was just wondering what we were doing about Hogsmede, are we going

together, or are you going with Remus?"

"Actually he has to go home this weekend, his grandmother is sick he says."

"Oh, that's too bad." Even though James knew the truth when it came to Remus's 'sick

grandparents' he was not about to betray his friends secret to Lily. He quickly steered the

subject away from Remus and his alledgedly sick grandparents.

"Were you going to go in, or not?"

"I was thinking about it, but Holly is going with Sirius, Alice with Freddie, and Janette is

going with a guy whoes name she won't tell us."

"What about Caroline?"

"She claims that she doesn't want to go in. I think she is behind on her work she said and is

going to take the opportunity to use the quiet library and common room. No distractions.

Something like that."

"Right. And you? Are you going with anyone?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Depends on your answer."

"Well, seeing as you sought me out to ask if I was going, I am assuming you are asking me.

I would be delighted to go with you James, but just as friends, right?"

"Of course, just to catch up on whats been going on the past few months, do some

Christmas shopping, do you realize that break is only two weeks away and it still hasn't

snowed?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Looks like it's my turn to open your eyes."

"Apparently. Although the halls have been getting draftier and the torches are being lit earlier

in the day."

"So we're on for Hogsmede then? And you're okay with that? And will Remus be?"

"Why wouldn't I be? And why wouldn't he be? Remus and I are just friends, just like you

and I. You are asking me because you want to right? This isn't some 'I need to keep my word

and do the right thing' thing, is it?"

"No way, I would love to go to Hogsmede with you."


	6. Hogsmede

Chapter 13

Hogsmede

The weekend slowly approached and the day of the Hogsmede trip was here. Lily felt

oddly excited as she put on her cutest jeans and a tight zip up sweater. She looked in the mirror,

pleased with her appearance. She added the final touches of lipgloss, pale eyeliner, and

high platform sneakers that were the same shade of blue as her shirt. She blinked, her eyes

looked larger and brighter thanks to her eyeliner, her lips looked full soft and shiny, very

tempting. _Why am I dressing up for James? We are just friends after all. I shouldn't be _

_wearing lipgloss and eyeliner for him._ Yet she was, and she made no attempt to remove it.

She walked down the staircase to the common room where she saw James sitting on a couch

wearing khaki shorts and a T-shirt with the name of his favorite Quiddich team and their logo.

Lily smilled as he looked up at her, she walked over to him, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets hurry so we don't miss the carriages."

"Okay, you first." They arrived at the entrance hall just as Filtch was rolling up his scroll. He

looked at them, annoyed.

"Decided to join us did you? So kind of you to show up on time, I'm so glad that the

students at this school are so considerate and thoughtful." He sneered at them and looked down

his list for their names. "Lily Evans....here we are. And James Potter...yes, I know him well,

trouble maker. Probabally going off to buy more stink bombs and fart pellets, or whatever they

use to make my life miserable. Here he is. Why Dumbledoor allows the students to go off to

town unsupervised is beyond me." They walked out the doors and slipped into the waiting

carriage giggling and rolling teir eyes.

"You're not going to buy stink pellets, are you? I can't stand those things. Set them off all

you like down in the dungeons, but keep them away from Griffindor common room."

"I assure you, you will not smell so much as a waft of stink sap, garouting gas,

smelling bombs, fart pellets, or any such materials coming from me."

"I appreciate it." They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the ride to Hogsmede.

Lily was conscious again of his knee on hers and the contact of their shoulders. When they

pulled to a stop James got out and went around to open her door for her. He held out his arm to

help her down, but she jumped nimbly from the step before he had time to fully raise his arm.

"Where would you like to go first?" She asked him.

"We could go to Honeydukes, or The Three Broomsticks, it's a bit nippy. Where would

you like to buy presents?"

"Anywhere is fine, let's just get inside, I forgot that summer was over and didn't exactly

dress appropriately."

"Here," James shed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"No, don't be silly, you're wearing short sleeves, you'll catch your death of cold if you go

around like that."

"Better me than you, besides, I don't feel cold, remember?"

"Oh yes, my strong powerful invinsible James I remember well." _Why did I say that? Did _

_that honestly just come out of my mouth? I am not with him!!!_ Lily flushed slightly and

turned away. James tactfully ignored the comment and put his arm around her thin shoulders,

holding the cloak in place. Lily couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit into his side, and

how right he felt against her.

"You're shivering! We're going into the Three Broomsticks right now and getting a

butterbeer."

"I'm fine," Lily shruged him off and walked several paces away from him until they reached

the door to the bustling pub. Obviously they were not the only ones who wanted butterbeer on

this particular afternoon. They walked into the room and made their way through the crowd to

the bar. They were standing behind a group of people who were waiting to take their orders

when James was spotted. A young barmaid, a girl a little older than they were, hailed them from

behind the counter.

"Hello James," she said in a simpering voice.

"Hey Rosmerta, how's everything?"

"Oh, I'm fine, how about you? Who's your new friend? I haven't seen her before." She

looked at Lily with distain, her smile falling off her face and her voice becoming frosty.

"Excuse me, this is Lily Evans, we are both in Griffindor together. Lily, this is Rosmerta, a

friend of mine."

"I see, well can I help you with anything?" She turned back to James, ignoring Lily and

plastering her huge smile back on her face.

"We'd like two butterbeers please."

"Of course, will they be together or separate?"

"Together." Said James firmly at the same time that Lily said "Separately," in and equally

firm tone.

"Which will it be?" Asked Rosmerta craftily.

"Together, I have this one Lily." She smiled at him, and seeing the look in Rosmerta's eyes

slipped away saying that she would find a table. She found one in a corner by the fireplace. Lily

took off James's cloak and hung it on a chair next to the fire to dry it. James came over, a

butterbeer in each hand. "What did you think of Rosmerta? She's quite nice, she always lets me

cut the line when she sees me. Sirius too. And Lupin. We come here quite a lot you see."

"How, there are only Hogsmede trips every few months, it's not **that** often?" James looked

at her slyly.

"If I told you, you would be angry. You always go by the book, don't you? Haven't you

ever bent the rules, even a little bit?"

"No. What rule are you breaking? How do you get into Hogsmede without getting caught?

Tell me."

"Sorry, I would do anything for you, but I cannot betray a secret to my friends. It is

classified, top secret, information."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because Lily Evans would be compelled to do the right thing and turn me in to the

authorities. Meaning Dumbledoor."

"Is it really that bad?" Lily leaned towards him conspiritorally.

"Yes. It's terrible. No actually, its harmless, but you, I am certain, would not apporve. You

never break rules, like I said. You would think I was a horrible person."

"Never!" Lily gave him a look of mock horror, putting her hand over her heart and feigning

a look of shock and upset. "I'm not really that good, am I? I am a bit of a spoil sport I suppose.

A stick in the mud, you might say."

"Not at all, doing the right thing is admirable, unfortunately we are not all naturally that good.

Besides, breaking rules is exciting."

"I'm boring aren't I?"

"Of course not, your great fun, just the kind of fun that is within the rules."

"I should do something darastic, shouldn't I?"

"No. Like what?"

"Cut all my hair off."

"Don't even think about it. I love your hair, please, don't cut it."

"I think I need to prove that I am daring and can break rules and take risks."

"Cutting your hair isn't exactly breaking the rules."

"Yes, but it's exciting. I need to prove that I can take risks. Then will you tell me your

secret?"

"Not if you cut off your beautiful hair. I would hate you forever."

"Really?"

"No. I could never hate you. If I tell you my secret will you promise not to cut your hair?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have discovered several secret passageways over the

years at Hogwarts. One of them leads into the basement of Honeydukes and we come into

Hogsmede whenever we want."

"Oh, that's not bad. Although you shouldn't break into someones store. You should at least

tell them that the passageway is there so that they can know of the danger. What if someone

breaks in? Wouldn't you feel guilty?"

"Seeing as the passageway leads from Hogwarts, and Sirius Remus Peter and I are the only

ones who know where it is, I'm not too worried." He smiled at her.

"I guess so. Where is it?"

"That would be telling. You'd better drink that before it gets cold." He gestured towards her

butterbeer and she looked down at it. It was still steaming. She took a long sip. It was the

perfect temperature. It warmed up her insides nicely and by the time they were both finished she

was prepared to fight the elements.

"Where should we go for presents? You should know, seeing as you come here so often."

"Bottleknobs is a good place for knick knacks and junk. It's not a great place for nice

things, but you can find some really cool stuff if you root around."

"Sounds good, where is it?"

"Just up here, lets go quickly so that we don't freeze to death." They walked down a narrow

alleyway that Lily had never noticed before. They went into a smell, cramped shop. Lily looked

around, there was a thick carpet on the floor and the walls were all lined in bookshelves. In

addition to books there were tables of crafts, buckets of random things, and cloth hanging all

over the place. Lily walked up to the wall covered in cloths, she ran her hands over the material.

She walked several paces, and then stopped, her hand poised over a piece of cloth unlike any

she had previously laid eyes on. She touched it. It was smooth and flowing, made out of a

shimmering silver material.

She held it up and said, "James, James, over here. Look at this, isn't it pretty?" James

walked slowly towards her, his eyes fixed on the cloth. "What? What's wrong?"

"Where did you find that?" His voice was filled with awe. He reached his hand out and

stroked the material that she was holding in her arms. "Just here, on the wall. Why?"

"Lily, that's an invisibility cloak, there are only about 10 of them left in the world. they are

really rare. That must be worth a fortune, I wonder if it's for sale."

"Let's go find out." Lily spun on her heel and marched as well as she could across the

cluttered shop. James came behind her, wading through fabric, knick knacks, and knobs.

"Excuse me. Hello?" Lily was at the counter trying to get the attention of a small, slightly plump

woman who was absorbed in a book.

"What? Yes? Can I help you?" She looked confused and flustered, as if she had just

realised that there was a reality outside of what she was reading in her book. Lily looked into big

eyes that were magnified by round glasses. The woman barely reached the countertop. Her

eyebrows were thin and slightly arched, giving her a perpetualy confused, shocked expression.

Her hair was dyed all shades of pink and blue, and stuck up at all angles.

"Yes you may. I was wondering how much you were selling this for." Lily sounded very

buisnesslike, her voice firm, as presented the lady with the fabric.

"For a pretty young thing like you, and for the handsome lad behind you," she gave James a

wink, "ten sickles."

"Thats it?" James sounded surprised.

"We'll take it." Lily shot James a reproachful look that told him as well as words to shut his

mouth.

"Have a nice day." The womans dreamy, wistful voice drifted off behind them.

"We got really lucky, I doubt she even knew what it was." Lily started to pull on the cloak,

but James stopped her, reminding her that it would make everything except her head invisible if

she wore it like that.

"We didn't get you a jacket, would you like to go back?"

"Not at all, that woman was slightly creepy, besides, she might realise what she just sold me

and want it back." James, glancing at the quickly darkening sky, suggested that they head for the

carriages. As they walked he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body,

keeping her warm. When they reached the carriages, all but a few of them were gone. They

managed to get into a carriage alone and started off towards Hogwarts. He placed her head

gently on his shoulder and stroked her hair until she was asleep. Waking ocasionally, Lily

struggled to remember that they were nothing more than friends, at one point she tried to pull

away, but he wouldn't let her. He made shushing noises and rubbed her arm until she was still

again.


	7. Revalations

Chapter 14

Revelations

James gently shook her waking her from her dreamless sleep. She looked up, dazed and

confused.

"Where are we?"

"The common room. I carried you in from the carriage, you seemed so peaceful, I hated to

wake you."

"You shouldn't have. I would have been fine." and for some reason she continued, "did

anyone see you carrying me?"

"I don't think so, why? Does it really matter? Am I that emmbarrassing?"

"That's not it. Just forget it."

"No Lily, I won't forget it. What is wrong with you? Why won't you let me in? Why are you

so mean to me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Lily. You ignore me for months, you don't like to be seen with me, you cheat

on me with one of my best friend-"

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry, I'm a bitch. Now, since I'm so difficult to be with, I'll leave.

Goodbye."

"No Lily, goodbye to you, I get to leave first this time." With that James turned around and

marched up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Lily sat down on the couch and burst into tears,

throwing herself out on the couch and shaking the couch with her wracking sobs. Lily threw a

pillow across the room, breaking lamp as her sadnessed gave way to anger and frustration. She

lay back down on the couch screaming into the cushion of the couch. At that moment Caroline

walked in through the portrait hole.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Caroline was probablly the only person who Lily could talk to

about her predicament. Holly or Alice would just tell her to hook up with him because the sexual

tension was obviosly becoming too much and had reached a breaking point. Janette would think

that she was too concerned with boys and how she looekd and would suggest not dating anyone

for a while in order to focus on her studies. Caroline would sympathize and eat the words right

out of the palm of her hand.

"Tell me, is it James?" Lily looked at her, shocked. Caroline had never been the intuitive

one, and rarely understood anything even after she had been told hundreds of times.

"Yes. We went to Hogsmede today and..." Lily continued to explain everything that had

happened, leaving out the part where thay had bought the invisibility cloak. She did not know

why she dd not tell Caroline about it, but she felt that the informaton was a secret between her

and James, and no one else could, or even should know about it.

"Oh, you poor baby. Do you want my opinion and advice, or should I just be sympathetic

and shut up?"

"Advice." Lily siged, not really wanting to hear Carolines advice, but feeling that it was the

kinder response.

"You should talk to him. He obviously likes you. And you like him too. He's only like, the

sexiest guy on the planet, so just date him." Lily looked at Caroline, shocked. It was probablly

the first time she had ever said the word sexy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, in fact better. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I have an official boyfriend!!"

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Who is it?" "Ben. He's in Hufflepuff, but he's really nice, and cute. We've been hanging

around together in the Library and in Herbology. He's really bad at it and needs my help. He's

tall, dark, and handsome. Here's the best part, he likes me!! And I know my parents will

aprove, he's a pure blood, a well known family, not to mention he's very polite, well manered,

and respectful. To adults at least, but he always stands up for me when people laugh at me or

make fun of me, and he has fast hands if you know what I mean."

"Caroline!! I've never heard you talk like this!! But of course I couldn't be happier for you,

are you going to tell your parents?"

"Yes, he's coming home with me for Christmas."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two monts now, but you're one of the first people I've told, some people know

because they've seen us together."

"What about the other girls?"

"They don't know yet, I didn't want them to disbelieve me. It hardly seemed real to me at

first. I didn't believe that he was accually interested in me, I thought he had like a bet or

something, I don't know what I thought. It just didn't seem real. I didn't want to get too excited

until I knew that it was real."

"Well, this is certainly exciting. We need to go find the others. I'll let you tell them of

course."

"Thanks, yeah let's go." They walked into the library, which was swarming with people who

were studying. All of the teachers were craming in their tests before break.

"So this is where you have been hiding." Lily walked over to her friends who were sitting

around a tabel, their books spread around them. Looking up and seeing Lily's swolen, red eyes,

and blotchy skin they got up and went over, fawning over her. "I'm fine, it's Caroline who has the

news."

"I have a boyfriend. Ben, you know who he is." She said bluntly, not bothering to beat

around the bush. That was how Caroline approached all things, head on, no sublty, just the

facts.

"Thats great!" Janette said, after a moment in which the three girls stared at Caroline

confused. They all burst into chatter at the same time, moving from Lily to Caroline and asking

her questions about her relationship. Lily plopped down in a chair with a sigh.

Moving over towards her, Caroline whispered, "this is the real reason I didn't mention it, all

this gives me a headache, and I don't know if our relationship can stand all of this attention and

over analysis. I still cant believe he actually likes me! Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can, why shouldnt he like you? You're a very desirable girl Caroline."

"What?" She sounded ginuinely confused by this news.

"Of course you are! Didin't you know?"

"No. I was always overshadowed by you, Holly, and Alice. Janette never liked guys, she

was always going on her feminist, men suck, tangents. I just didn't fit in."

"Why didn't you tell us you thought that? Of course you fit in." Caroline smiled and went

back to being center of attention. The girls continued chattering, earing then several frustrated

looks from the librarian and from people trying to study, but the conversation eventually steered

back over towards Lily and James.

"How are you two going?"

"I don't know, I don't think we even are going. I guess we're still friends."

"That's good, right?" Janette asked. "You said you didn't like him anyway." The other three

girls looked at her in horror. For some reason now that Caroline had a boyfriend she somehow

understood better, and fit in to the convorsation more easily.

"Obviously she said that, but any fool can tell they are in love."

"Well that's not what he said. Or what she said."

"What did he say?" Lily asked, sitting up and looking a little too eager for an answer.

"Just that he's not interested in her romantically, I heard him talking to Sirius. He said that

you two were friends and nothing more."

"Oh." For some reason Lily was disappointed by this. _Of course I want to be friends _

_with him. Don't I? Yes. He was no more than a friend. That was all. No more, no less. _

_And even he admitted it._ She sat down, opening one of her friends bags and taking out ink

and parchment. She started to write an essay and pulled a book towards her. She looked up, all

of her friends were staring at her, waiting for her to say more. "What?"

"Don't we get a reaction?"

"To what? Oh, what James said? No. What do you want me to say? James and I are on the

same page, we're just friends."


	8. A Nightime Visit

Chapter 15

A Nighttime Visit

Later that evening Lily was reading in her bed when her foot shifted her bed cover. She

heard a crinkling noise and imediatly remembered the invisibility cloak. She got out of bed and

stepped out of the curtains. The rooom was dark, Lily looked at the lighted dial of her clock and

saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. She unfurled the cloak, shaking it out and draping it around

her shoulders, making sure to cover her head. She looked in the mirror and struggled not to

scream, she was not there. A slow smile spread across her face. She opened the door and crept

down the stairs. She went into the desertated common room, lit only by the glowing embers of

the already extinguished fire. She walked across the room, bumping into a chair and feeling her

way around a table. She reached the stairs to the boys rooms and started climbing. When she

reached the door labeled '5th year' she pushed the door open. She looked around, the room

was silent. There were trunks at the end f each of the five beds. The curtains were pulled on the

windows and all of the beds. As she slid the door shut she was plunged into complete and utter

darkness. The only light came from the lighted dial of a clock, just like the one in her own

bedroom. She felt her way across the room, clothes were strewn around the floor, posters hung

on the walls acording to taste, and one of the trunks was open, books and robes spilling over the

edges. Lily approached the first bed and peeked hrough the curtains. She saw a head of blonde

hair, knowing that this could not be James's bed, she moved on to the next. In the second bed

she found Sirius, thrown across the bed with his arms spread eagled. He seemed to open one

eye and look at her, but since she was invisible, there was nothing to see. He started murmering

as Lily closed the curtains and she heard him roll over. Lily went to the third bed. This bed was

empty and still made, it must be the one belonging to Remus. She closed the hangings. She

went to the fourth bed. When she opened the curtains she knew at once that it was James. He

was curled into a ball , with only his messy hair showing above the bedding. Lily lay down on his

bed and tapped him, covering his mouth. He opened his eyes and she could feel his jaw working

underneathe her hands. She swished her hair, throwing off the cloak. He looked at her in

disbelief.

"Lily?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "Is that you? Am I dreaming?"

"Shhh, I think Sirius is awake, keep your voice down. It's me, I'm wearing the invisibility

cloak." She threw off the rest of the cloak and lay it in his hands. "I brought it to give to you. It's

an appology, as well as a Christmas gift. Don't expect anything else this year."

"Are you sure? I mean, I hardly think you can give me this, you are sure, right? I'll forgive

you anyway Lily."

"I want you to have it." She lay down next to him on top of the blanket, he stretched out his

legs and put his arm around the back of her neck. She curled in to him, her head on his chest,

her ear to his heart. She could feel him tense, his heart rate picked up.

"Lily, I think you should go. We'll get in trouble, I don't want you to get caught here."

"I'm not embarassed to be seen with you. I want to be with you James. I'll leave if you want

me to though."

"Of course I don't **want** you to, I just dont want you to get in trouble."

"I wont." She lay her head back down and felt him relax. She fell asleep like that. The next

morning when she woke up they were lying exactly like that.

"Ooo, what have we here?" Came the mischeivous voice of Sirius Black. Lily opened her

eye and saw light pouring in through the open curtains. "James, you dog." James opened his eyes

and lazily through a pillow to him.

"Shut up man, will you? I'm not a morning person and your jabbering is giving me a

headache. What time is it?'

"Around 6:30, about half an hour before all the others will be waking up so you had better

get Lily out of here unless you're trying to get caught." He winked at her and gave her a rougish

grim.

"Sirius, you wont tell will you? Not that it's a big deal, we weren't doing anything."

"Sure you weren't. My lips are sealed. But you'd better get out of here, and hope no one's

in the common room."

"James, can I borrow the cloak?"

"Of course, as long as you don't change your mind about giving it to me."

"I never go back on my word. See you later." She smiled ad walked out of the room, half

way to the door she disapepared, all they could see was a door opening and closing . They

heard footsteps descending down the stars.

"What was that man?"

"Long story, I'll tell you at a more social hour."

"No way, now. I want to know, you owe me for waking you two lovers before Petey went

and blabbed to a teacher."

"Alright, but there's not much to tell, she came up in the middle of the night and spent the

night, we didn't do anything, we didn't even kiss."

"Are you kidding? You had a hot girl who you're into in your bed and all you did was

sleep?"

"Yup."

"And the disappearing act?' "She gave me an invisibility cloak as a sorry/christmas present."

"She gives you presents for being a jackass?'

"When was I a jackass?"

"Well, you were in a fight with her right?"

"Yeah, but how does that make me a jackass?"

"Dude, haven't you learned yet? Must I tell you everything? Whenever anything goes wrong

it's the guys fault. Women are perfect, it is never their fault. That's the best way to handle fights

man, you were wrong, no matter what you did, even if it was right, it was wrong."

"That makes perfect sense, I'll bear that in mind next time I see her."

"Oh my god!!!" Holly ran over to Lily, almost in tears. All of the girls looked up as she

walked in. Pushing her away, her voice becoming more serious, "where the hell were you?!?!

You never came in last night, we were so worried. We thought you had like, died or something.

We were imagining all of the terrible things that could have happened, and how we would have

to tell all of the teachers and you're parents that you were gone without a trace."

"Nowhere important," she replied waving away the question and ignoring Holly's concern.

"Tell us right now." Caroline sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and looking up

expectantly.

"I was with James."

"In the middle of the night? Right after a fight?" A sly smile spread across Caroline's face.

This was a Caroline none of the girls had seen before, normally it would have been Alice or

Holly who would think of something like that. Caroline would not have understood, it would

have had to be explained to her a million times. "Did you two, you know?"

"Of course not! We just slept."

"In his bed???" Janette looked shocked and horrified.

"No on the floor. Of course on his bed. I just wanted to be with him, you know?"

"No, I do not know. What has gotten into you latley Lily? Your acting really irresponsible,

and if you ask me it all dates back to the day you started speaking with James Potter. I'm sorry,

I know you like him, but you are making a mistake. Your acting really different lately, not at all

like yourself."

"Maybe this is myself, the self I want to be. How would you know? Who are you to tell me

who I am? I like him, okay? So shut up!"

"Lily, you wanted me to tell you if I thought you were dating someone I didn't like, and I'm

telling you. You change when you're around him. He's a bad guy, i don't trust him or like him."

"You're just jealous." _Why did I say that? Janette is the last person to ever be jealous _

_of anyone, especially not for a guy. Maybe she was right, maybe James was the bad guy, _

_maybe Severus was the right guy. Have I made a huge mistake?_

"I'm out of here," she gave Lily an evil, upset, hurt look, "if the rest of you want to talk, I'll

be in the dining hall, otherwise, see you later. I'll talk to the rest of you later." With a last, angry

look over her shoulder, she left. Lily siged, she knew she was wrong, but was too proud to

admit that to Janette or anyone else.

"Why did you do that?" Holly was ready to take up the stand for Janette, Lily could tell. By

alienating Janette as an ally, the other girls woud be predisposed to be on Janette's side. Lily

siged again and turned to face Holly, massaging her temples.

"Holly, I don't know okay? I don't know what I'm feeling, but I will not associate myself

with James Potter ever again, I can assure you of that. Guys may come and go, but friends are

frever and I intend to tell just that to Janette. After I've given both of us some time to cool down.

Don't interfere, for real. I'm not kidding."

"Fine, jeez, Janette was right, you have changed, and I don't like the new you that much

Lily, frankly, you're becoming a major bitch. You were right about one thing though, you should

apologize to Janette." Lily did not respond, she merely twitched the curtains to her bed closed

and started to get dressed.


	9. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 16

An Unexpected Meeting

Lily, being in the angry, frustrated mood that she was in, was not in the mood to speak with

any of her friends, least of all Janette. So it made her all the more frustrated when she saw

Janettte sitting in the same area that Lily always sat in. This was not something that should make

Lily mad, especially sine she was sitting in the same seat that she always sat in, but it made Lily

resentful of the fact that Janette was acting as if nothing had happened, and virtually forcing Lily

to sit somewhere else. Her anger only grew when she saw James being fawned over by Heather

Brooks, the school slut who was known for being easy, and also for going to any lengths to get

what she wanted. Lily stubornly walked to the end of the table opposit from Janette and

plopped down on the bench.

"Uh, um, Hi Lily." Lily looked up to see that she had sat down at the geek section of the

table, all of the people sitting near her were staring, making it too akward to get up and quietly

walk away. The table was divided up, the cool kids at one end, the people with no group in the

middle, and the nerds, geeks, and loners at the other end. Lily, in her anger, had accidently sat

down at the far end of the table with the geeks, the most socially destructive move possible. The

boy speaking had red hair, freckles, glasses, and a very nazal voice. He was pudgy, and put you

in mibnd of a bouncy ball. He was staring at her as if she was a goddess or something. He

shoved his glasses up on his nose as he spoke, grinning at her.

"Hi...who are you?"

"I'm Jake, Jake Waters. Everyone knows who you are, of course."

"Nice to meet you Jake," muttered Lily, thinking to herself that a name as sexy as Jake did

not belong to this geek. She looked around, pulling food towards her. She stopped mid stretch,

everyone withing a five foot radius was as steriotypically geeky as Jake, she saw pocket

protectors in pockets that were overflowing with ink, quills, and parchment. Those who were

reading were sneaking copius glances at her over their books, a queen had stopped in the

middle of beating down a night, even the chass peices were staring at her. She was in geek

territory now. As she met everyone's eyes in turn they looked away, going back to their normal

routine as if released from a spell. Lily couldn't help but notice that everyone periodically glanced

at her, she had the feeling that there was something in her teeth, or on her face. She couldn't help

but look at her shoes to make sure there was no toilet paper attached to them.

"Hi, hi Lily, I'm Prianca Lithen, hi, nice to meet you." Said a hyper, loud, high pitched,

sqeeky voice.

"Hi," Lily said slowly, around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bethel, nice to finally make your aquaintance." This voice was shy and

fast, making Lily dizzy, she did not respond.

"And I'm Julie Maken, nice to meet you." This voice sounded somewhat normal, Lily

looked up hopefully to look for the speaker. She saw a tall black girl, her hair was braided into

cornrows and held back by a bandana.

"Hello." Lily held back her hand to one of the girls who she recognized as the commander

of the queen. Apparently she was waiting for her bishop to move into position while she

introduced herself.

"Lily, I'm Nicky Miller, nice of you to join us." Said an unenthusiastic drawl. Lily looked up

and saw a boy who she vaguley remembered.

"Sorry, but do I know you?"

"I sit behind you in Ancient Runes, how kind of you to remember, I didn't think you'd ever

noticed me." This boy did not seem to fit in with the others. He leaned back lazily in his chair,

totally at his ease, he had been reading and Lily had not noticed him when she first arrived. Lily

blushed, most of these people were probabally in at least one of her classes, or had been at one

point. She had never seen any of them, it was a foriegn world down here. "So, Lily, what brings

you down to our part of the world on this fine day?"

"I'm in a fight with my friend and didn't feel like sitting with her."

"Oh, I feel so honored."

"Not like that, I mean, well, yes, it is like that. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." He

chuckled, leaning his chair back some more.

"I don't mind, frankly I'm suprised that you came here at all."

"Well, it was kind of an accident."

"Oh, the compliments just don't stop coming."

"Sorry, it's just, well, never mind. And don't lean your chair like that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Ok, if you want me to stop." He was cut off from saying more by a storm of noisy owls

coming in. Lily looked up just in time to be splattered with syrup by a feather that had fallen off a

passing, low flying owl.

"Damn it!!! Now what will I do?" Nicky stood up, offering her his napkin and bending

down to help mop up the floor. He was very tall, and well built to. How could she never have

noticed him before?

"Here, let me help."

"I'm okay, thank you." Lily looked up and happened to see that over at her normal seat

there was an owl looking around in confusion. She saw that it was a barn owl that looked

exactly like the one frequently used by her aunt Ida, who was also a witch. She rushed down to

her normal seat which was all the way at the opposite end of the table, leaving Nicky looking

confused. As she ran past the people ssitting she got dirty looks, whether for her running, for the

fact that she was covered in syrup, or the fact that she, on of the most popular girls, had been

sitting with the geeks, she was not sure. She plopped down, out of breath, scooping up her owl.

__

_"Ms. Lily Evans, I regret to inform you that your aunt, Ms. Ida Evans, has passed away _

_recently. She suffered from a weak heart, as I am sure you are aware. She has been in the _

_hospital from a heartattack since two weeks ago. For about two years she has been in the _

_hospital off and on monthly. We are very sorry for you loss, but on a more pleasant note, _

_you have been left a small fortune by your aunt. Being the only witch in your family _

_besides your aunt, she has left you her entire life savings and all of her magical possetions _

_and valuables, some 11,567 gallions, 789 sickles, and 102 knuts. All of the money has _

_been left in her Gringots vault for you use, enclosed in this envelope is the vault number _

_and the key to the vault, all you have to do in order to cess the account is present this key _

_to any of the gringots staff. Thank you for your time, I hope you have a very nice day."_

__

The letter was unsigned, Lily turned the parchement over, expecting more. Nothing. She

shook the envelope and out fell a slip of parchement with only the number 327 written on it. This

must be the vault number. In addition to the paper came a little gold key, also etched with the

number 327. Lily stood, rooted to the ground. She sliped the key into her pocket absent

mindedly and paroused the letter again. She was rich now, and would never need to ask her

parents to delve into their life savings in order to buy her school supplies again, but in return she

had lost her favorite aunt, and the only family member she could talk to.

Once, a long time ago, before she had found out that she was a witch, she had taken a silly

quiz. It had listed five animals and asked her to list them in her order of prefference. She had

done so. At the end of the quiz it told her that each of the enimals coresponded to either love,

money, family, pride, or career. Her order of favorite animals was supposed to reflect the order

that she valued these five things. Her order had been family, love, pride, career, and money last.

At the time she had laughed it off, saying that pride and money came way before the others.

Now she was not so sure, perhaps family was more important than money. Lily knew that she

would miss summer trips to stay with her aunt more than she would value the money. Lily felt an

arm around her waiste and she was pulled onto someones lap. She recognized Sirius's laughing

eyes and dropped the letter to the floor, still shocked at the news. Sirius squeezed her waiste

and whispered something in her ear, normally his anticks and flirting made her giggle, but today

she just burst into tears, sobbing into his shoulder. He was obviously taken aback, and he

stiffened for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and compforting her.

"What happened? Lily? Are you okay. Sirius what did you do?" Holly walked over, and

Lily felt Sirius shrug underneathe her cheekbone. Janette came over and picked up the letter

from the floor.

"Oh my god, Holly, her aunt died, and she's rich now."

"Who? Lily? No way!"

"Yeah, read this."

"Her aunt died?"

"Poor Lily, her aunt was the only other witch in her family."

"Really? Oh yeah, it says so here."

"Lily?" Lily looked up and saw a blurry Caroline through her tears. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Idiot, what do you think? Of course she's not okay. Her aunt just died. Lily, Lily, look at

me." Janette shook her. Lily threw her arms around her.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry. I was t-t-terrible to you."

"It's okay darling, I don't mind, it's alright, are you going to be okay?"

"I-I-I-I don't know. Y-Y-Yes."

"Let's go somewhere quiet, away from here, we'll see you guys in class."

"Bye guys. Lily, are you sure you're okay?" Lily did not respond, she just continued

weeping silently into Janette's sholder.

"Shhh. Shhh. Darling, quiet now, it's okay, it'll be fine, shhh."

"Janette, I'm so sorry, I was so mean and hateful, and inconsiderate of your feelings. You

were right, and I did ask you to tell me things like that. I'm so sorry, and you were right about

James too, what an ass, right?"

"Totally, but be quiet now darling, let's go to the library and sit and be quiet."

"Okay, but do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, but shhh now darling."

"You're the best Janette, where would I be without you?"

"Either Sirius's lap, or James's pants, I expect would be the most likely places." Lily, not

wanting another row, pretended not to have heard. They reached the library and sat down in

one of the back corners. Lily stared out of the window, remembering her summers with her aunt,

Janette sat staring at Lily, remembering the girl she used to be. Five minutes later the bell rang,

Janette said that lily should not go to classes, but Lily refused, claiming that if she missed yet

another day of school she would fall too far behind to catch up. "Well, if you insist, I suppose

you know best. Come on, we're late for Divination as it is, and Professor Rallel hates tardiness."

When they climbed the later to the divination room they saw their fat, grumpy, divination

proffesor sitting in an armchair, lecturing the class about profetic dreams. He gave Lily and

Janette evil looks as they slid into the seats on either side of Caroline. Lily opened her book and

feigned searching in her bag for an essay she had not written.

"Oh, proffessor, I seem to have left my essay in the common room, I could go get it if you

like," Lily started to stand up, but he waved her back into her seat,

"no, no Lily, you're a good student, I trust that you did it. How about I give you an

Acceptable, and if you hand it in to me by the end of the day I'll read it and move you up. Does

that sound fair?"

"Oh, yes proffessor Rallel, I'll see if I can get it to you, but I need to meet with Professor

Inkbeat about one of my essays, so I might not make it."

"Not a problem, it's absolutley fine." He sat with a complacent beam on his face, looking at

Lily as if she were some kind of angel.

"I spent an hour writing that essay, at least, you didn't even do it and you get a great grade.

Hw do you do it?" Caroline asked through the corner of her mouth.

"If you do your homework well consistantely, than they won't mind when you miss an

assignment, or six."

"You haven't done a singal assignment this year."

"Not true, that cut me deep. I wrote a paragraph about the correct method of crystal

gazing."

"Right, so one assignment out of maybe one hundred, and you still have a better grade than

me. And you still haven't made up that test."

"I know, I really must try and make time for that."

"Are you sleeping with him or something? How do they all love you? Are you mixing

potions? Can I have some? How are they all fooled by you?"

"I honestly don't know, if I had a potion, the first class I would use it in is Transfiguration, I

wouldn't waste it on divination."

"Good point."

"Now class, we are starting dream interpretation and profetic dreams, who knows, maybe

we'll have a prophet amoung us this year. I remember one year we did, a chap named Tom,

Tom Riddle I belive his name was. Nice boy. He had the strangest dreams, and they always

came true as well. Once, the only dream i haven't lived to see come true, he had a dream that he

would become the ruler of this world..."

"Good, keep him on this tangent, It'll delay the test, and we won't get homework."

"Anyway, he was quite a clever lad, so polite, so kind, always got top grades-"

"Sounds like you Lily, obviously you two had the same trick."

"Tom Riddle, doesn't he have some award or other in the trophey room, or he was head

boy, or something like that."

"-he was head boy-"

"That clears that up."

"-he disapeared a while ago, no one knows where he went, he never comes to the reunions,

and he had so many friends as well, I wonder why... Anyway, prophetic dreams, your

assignment will be to get into groups and discuss your most recent dreams, there will not be

homework on this topic, although I will be coming around and periodically check that you are

discussing dreams, and not gossiping. I also recomend that you all keep journals by your beds in

oder to write down things you dream, it is often difficult to remember dreams later on. Of you

go."

They had been talking about dreams for about five seconds when the bell rang.

"Yes! No homework in one subject, off too Herbology, let's hope we have as good luck

there." They did not have as good of luck there, they were out on the lawn, tending to a

Whomping Willow that had been importaed to Hogwarts at the same time that Lily started going

there. They were bandaging it and it was very difficult to manuver around it, as it tried to attack

every time someone approached. For homework they were assigned to research ways of

tending Whomping Willows without getting attacked, Lily was pessimisticthat such a way

existed.

Rubeus, a gamekeeper who had been at Hogwarts for about 20 years. He had a beard and

messy black hair. He was also about 12 feet tall and had a girth of about 5 feet. He was huge,

personally Lily thought that he had swallowed a messy potion, but never thought about him

much. He was shy and self contious, he only came into his element when he was dealing with

animals and plants, making him a perfect gamekeeper. He was with them in the lesson and

proved to be an invaluable shield against the attacking braches, he appeared nt to feel any of the

tree's bruisings. He took a terrible beating once when he twisted around at the cry of a student

and was whiped in the face by a branch. He gushed blood from his nose and ran off to the

hospital wing with a broken nose. When Lily arrived at Ancient Runes she noticed Nicky sitting

behind her.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hi Lily," he replied in his slow drawl, looking slightly suprised that she had remembered

him.

"What happened this morning? Are you okay? I saw you crying and leaving the hall."

"Yeah, my aunt died, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright I understand. If you want to talk though, you know where I'll be."

"Thanks." She sat down, pulling off her cloak and draping it over the back of her seat,

droping her sack at her side. She could feel Nicky's eyes on the back of her neck, boring in to

her skin and making her neck hairs prickle. She thought for the first time how interesting it was

that her friends and her, along with an outer circle of Griffindor girls in the grades imediately

above and below them, and the Ravenclaw girls their age, had dated all of the guys in the school

in turn, and there was still an entire population of undiscovered losers, ready for dating. Lily

wondered if their was a higherarchy there too, and if they dated eachother. It was amazing that

she could have lived here for 5 years without ever meeting these people. It was astonishing.

Mind boggling. Professor Bluebell, one of her favorite teachers after Profesor Inkbeat, stood at

the front of the class and showed them slides of ancient runes. Their homework was the translate

a sheet of runes and to write a brief pargraph about each rune and it's background.


	10. Love Hate Relationship

Chapter 17

Love Hate Relationship

When Lily walked into the common room, the first person she saw was James. He was

talking to Sirius, and although they were on the other side of the room, she could hear them

clearly.

"You know what? You flirt with her just to get to me, don't you? You know she's mine, so

back off."

"She's not yours man, you two aren't together, so I can flirt if I want."

"No, you can't. Besides, we might as well be together, she spent the night with me for crying

out loud."

"Excuse me," Lily marched over, confronting James face to face, "I am not your property,

and don't go around making it seem like we did anything, alright? Cause nothing happened, and I

can flirt with whoever I want. I am not a piece of meat. I am not your property, I do not belong

to anyone except myself."

"Lily, don't be like that."

"Like what? Right? Ritously indignant?"

"You girls are all alike, you don't understand what I meant. You always twist things around."

James siged, exasperated, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Us girls? Excuse me for having felings James Potter, but us girls are not all the same

person. And I understand better than you think. Disagreeing and not understanding are two

totally different things. You chauvanistic jerk, don't even talk to me anymore. Before I leave, I

would like to make one thing perfectly clear, I AM NOT ANYONE'S PROPERTY, LEAST

OF ALL YOURS, and I want to make sure there is no misunderstanding here, I can flirt with

whoever I want, because we are not together, so back off." She tunred away, flicking her hair

over her shoulder as she did, and then spun around on her heel, walked back, and grabbed

Sirius's face in her hands, planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Hey, man, I totally did not ask for that. That was not my fault, and I did not instigate that."

"I know. Wait a second, I thought it was always the guys fault. What happened to that?"

"Dude, except in that circumstance. In this case I was totally right. With wittnesses. That's

not to say I didn't like it..." Sirius moved towards the retreating back of Lily, making grabbing

motions at her ass and pretending to spank the air. James tackled him, punching him in the

stomach.

"Ow, hey, stop that." Sirius hit back, hard. There was soon a fully fledged fight going on in

the common room, but Lily did not know that she had caused a fight, because she had already

retreated to her bedroom to look at old pictures and remember her aunt.

"Lily, what was that?" "What?" Lily looked up from her photo album, her eyes sparkling

with tears.

"What was kissing my ex boyfriend, hurting James, and causing a huge fight, without even

inviting me or warning me to conveiantly be there?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, he just frustrates me so much. He's so bossy and

controlling. What a jerk. I hate him. AHAHAHHHH" Lily's laugh at Holly's words turned into a

shriek as she pounded her pillow in frustration.

"What happened to lurving him? One minute you two are sleeping together, the next you're

hitting eachother."

"I did not sleep with him, not in the way you mean at least. And I never touched him tonight.

AND we are not dating. I do not like him. He's a juevenile, immature, self centered, concieted,

sexist, pig. I hate him."

"That's news to me. When did this start?"

"Basically just now. I always hated him, I just thought I liked him at one point because I was

on the rebound from Severus. I hate him with a passion."

"So you'll at least admit that you feel passionately about him? I'm going to go tell all of my

friends. Hey Lily, did you hear that Lily feels passionately about James Potter?"

"I thought you were telling all of your friends."

"I just did, you're it."

"Haha, thanks. Seriously though, I can't stand him."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"Because he's crazy about you."

"He is not." Lily blushed and looked away, both girls knew that it was true. Lily looked

back at her pictures and then determinadly closed the book and pushed it under her bed. "I need

a distraction. From everthing. I want to do something crazy. I want to party, or hook up with

someone. Or....or....or pierce my ear, or get a tatoo, or dye my hair. Or anything."

"I like the party idea. And the hooking up with a stranger idea."

"Let's go." Lily quickly sliped on her jeans and a low cut top. She applied lip gloss and eye

liner, and was ready to walk out the door in 10 minuetes flat with her hair and teeth brushed.

"Hold up, I'm not ready. Besides, where are we going to find a party here?"

"Look outside hun, do you see those fireworks, or am I imagining it? Looks like its that

time of year again!"

"Yeah, but those are in Hogsmede, and it'll be after curfew, besides we can't get all the way

there and back before dark, that would leave no party time."

"Who says we need to get back before curfew?"

"We'll get caught Lily, you know how strict Professor Inkbeat is, she's a monster, and I

know that she loves you, but I don't think it would make a difference."

"It's called, I have and invisibility cloak. Well actually I gave it to James, but I have it right

now."

"I don't know Lily, is this a good idea?"

"Of course, now let's go."

"I'd be the first person to condoll breaking rules and going to parties, but I don't know if ths

is a good idea."

"Please Holly, we won't tell the others, let's just us go. That way they can't give us away,

we'll be fine. Come on."

"I made up my mind and nothing you say will change that...let's PARTAY!!!" She threw her

arms in the air and stared spinning circles.

"Holly, let's get there first, put some clothes on and lets go."

"Right behind you." Lily whipped out the cloak and draped it around her and Holly. It was

quite warm. She crept out the room and down the stairs, closing the door softly behind them.

They walked down the great stairs on tiptoe, passing an open classroom door, a suit of armour

that was rattling suspiciously, and Professor Inkbeat. The girls held their breath as she walked

passed, hoping that the invisibilty cloak would protect them from her rath if they were

discovered. They would likely get months of horrible detentions, and the invisibility cloak would

be confiscated without question. They waited for her to pass out of hearing before they opened

the door to the outside. Lily knew a shortcut to Hogsmede, but it still took them about a half

hour to reach the sight of the fireworks. Lily shoved the invisibility cloak into a bag she had

thought to bring with her and headed in to the throng of people, Holly by her side. In a corner by

the bar, nursing a drink, was Rubeus. He did not look happy with all of the people, apparently

he had not been warned about the party.

"Come on, he can't see us, we'll be so busted." Whispered Lily to Holly.

"Don't worry about him, he's so drunk he won't recognize us, besides, he'll have a terrible

hang over tomarrow and won't remember anything. I doubt he'll remember there was a party, let

alone us coming here."

"If you're sure, lets move to the other side of the square anyway. Just to be safe." The party

was outside, and the weather was slightly cold, but it was not bad because of the bonfires that

were placed around the square. There were lights and lanterns everywhere, and everyone was

either drinking, laughing, or dancing.

"Come on, let's get some guys and have some fun."

"I like the sound of that, shall I attract some attention? I like the look of those hotties over

there." Holly flicked her hair and Lily could tell she was going to call on her Veela charm. Her

eyes glazed over and Lily could tell that, although she could not hear it, Holly was sending out a

song audible only to men, although not even they would realize that they were being summoned.

The hot guys, who had been dancing with some pretty girls, apparently their girlfriends, stopped

dancing and walked over to Holly.

"Did I tell you that I'm the richest man in Europe?"

"Well I own a diamond mine!"

"I have a big house!"

"I have ten cars!"

"Woah, woah, boys. Calm down. There's plenty to go around. Whoever it was who owns

the diamond mine, come and tell me more. This is my friend Lily, Lily, take your pick." Holly

entered the throng with the owner of the diamond mine, this was a routine they used often, Holly

summoned the guys and took her choice, leaving Lily with the rest. Lily glanced over the boys,

but one stood out over all the rest. He was not hot, but he looked familiar, dark hair, tall, thin,

yes. It was Nicky.

"Hey, Nicky, come dance with me, will you?"

"Hey Lily, you remember me, I would be honored to dance with you." The other boys left,

disappoointed, Lily could here a high pitched voice yelling and assumed that the boys were in for

it from their girlfriends. Someone was not going to have very much fun tonight.

Lily linked arms with Nicky, "of course I remember you, are you having fun?"

"I am now."

"Do you know any of these people? Wait a minute, how did you get here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I come in here often, there are several passages that Filtch

does not know about. This party only happens once a year, it used to be a pagen religious

ceremony, but now it's just an excuse to get hammered and stay out all night partying. I have

some friends here Not all geeks are losers. I like to have fun just as much as the next person."

"No one said you were a loser, why would you even say that? Don't cut yourself down like

that. If you don't support you, who will? Why are you so deffensive?"

"Sorry, I just thought...Everyone knows I'm a geek, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. But let's not do this now, let's just have fun tonight, I could use the distraction."

"Yeah, you just had a huge row with James right? I saw you making out with Sirius."

"Funny how much out of proportion these things are blown, it was just a kiss, and James is

an ass. But thats not why I need a distraction." It was lucky that they were not near the lights, or

else he would have seen her face turn an unbecoming shade of violet.

"Why do you?"

"My aunt died, but like I said, let's not talk about any of that, let's have fun." "Okay, what

shall we talk about?"

"How terribly you dance, can't you here the music?"

"Of course I can. I am a great dancer." He replied indignantly, stepping away from her,

releasing her arms, and making a spectacle of himself by preforming a series of ridiculous spins

and twists.

"You suck, you need to feel the music, you're totally off beat. You're twisting when you

should slide, and sliding when you should spin. Come on, dance with me." She pulled him closer

and moved with him. When he started to get the feel she let him go, but just then a hip hop song

with rap interspersed started to play. He had been right about at least one thing. Lily was

astonished, he seemed to come alive and was suddenly a great dancer. He was on the floor

break dancing, and grinding with all the girls in the area. He was an amazing dancer, whereas

Lily seemed akward and shy in comparason. He grabbed her waiste and they were dancing in

the center of the square. He tipped her back and spun her around, she was laughing and spinning

along with him, they were in the center of the ring, the center of attention, dancing and grinding to

the beat of the music. Suddenly the rap segment came again and another guy stepped in to the

center, Lily did not know what to do, but was saved the trouble of deciding by Holly pulling her

out of the center. Lily turned around and saw Nicky on the ground, break dancing. He stood up

and the other guy, apparently someone everyone knew, took his turn dancing. He was better

than Nicky, and everyone, incluiding Nicky it seemed, knew it. The crowd went crazy, and no

one noticed when Nicky stepped out and another girl stepped in to the center to dance with the

victorious break dancer.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were dancing with of course. Who did you think I meant?"

"Oh, that's Nicky, he goes to Hogwarts too."

"Really? Why haven't I dated him? He's cute."

"I know, I just met him the other day, maybe I'll go out with him."

"You could do worse. He's a sexy dancer."

"Tell me about it. Very intense."

"Hey girls." Nicky cam eup behind them and tapped Lily on the shoulder. "I'm heading back

to Hogwarts now, it's getting late, I'll show you the passage if you like, it's much quicker than

however you came."

"Thanks, come on Holly, let's go."

"Okay, I'll just say goodbye to..whoever the guy I was dancing with was, actually, you

know what, I won't. I couldn't pick him out of a crowded room anyway, besides, I like to keep

him guessing." They made it back to the castle in half the amount of time it had taken them to get

there. Lily couldn't help but notice Nicky throwing sideways glances at her on the entire walk to

the castle, and she even found herself sneeking some. They said goodbye to Nicky at the stairs

to the girls rooms, they had not bothered with the invisibility cloak on the walk back, the entire

castle, teachers included, was sound asleep. Lily did not feel like sharing her secret with Nicky,

if she wouldn't share it with her best friends he sure as hell didn't have any right to see it.

The other girls were asleep when they walked in to the room and Lily slipped in to her bed

with a sigh of happiness, and extremely sore feet. Then she remembered her aunt, and again felt

the iressistable urge to do something crazy. Her aunt had lived every day as if it was her last. She

was the kind of aunt who spent her time sky diving, gambling, and dying her hair outrageous

colors. Lily wanted to be like her. But another half of Lily, the good girl half, thought about how

her friends and family would react. How she herself would react. Lily rolled over and siged

again, falling in to a very restless sleep.

She had a confusing dream, as confusing as her waking hours.

__

_She was walking down a deserted corodor, on the walls were pictures of her friends, her _

_family, old boyfriends, and people she had met in her life. Old teachers were there, some _

_framed letters, tests, and report cards. There were medals hanging on the wall, there was _

_a fluite, relect of the days in which she was a band member of her muggle school. She _

_came to a fork in the hall, on one branch of the corridor there were pictures of her family, _

_friends, her growing older, having a family, a husband, and children. There were report _

_cards and medals, lots of "A"s and a family portrait with her smiling and holding the _

_hand of a tall man, whoes face was indistinct and blurry. In her arms was a little baby, _

_boy or girl she could not tell. This picture was in the center of the hall, outlined by beam _

_of light and framed with a elaborate gold gilt frame. Lily turned the other way, pictures of _

_her friends started to disappear, they were replaced by strangers, people in white suits _

_who gave Lily the distinct impression of therapists and shrinks. There were no more _

_medals and "A"s, there were now "D"s and pictures of Lily with short spiky hair, tatoos, _

_and multiple peircings. In the center of the hall, outlined in shimmering lights and framed _

_with an eleborate gold gilt frame, was a picture of Lily, lying in a coffin, surrounded by _

_flowers. Standing behind her were only two people, her mother and father, old, crumpled, _

_sad, and worn out. They were both crying. No one else had come to her funeral. She saw _

_herself, her life, falling_ _apart. She saw the bad decisions she could be making, she saw _

_herself dying young, probally of drug overdoses. She saw her friends leaving her, she saw _

_her family, sad. Lily turned and firmly made her way down the other corridor, towards the _

_smiling waving Lily that she could be with some hard work. _


	11. The New Guy

Chapter 18

The New Guy

The next morning Lily went to her classes as if nothing was wrong, although everyone had

noticed the giant circles under her eyes and the listlessness in her attitude towards everything.

Somehow Holly continued to look and feel perfect, she was totally unphased by the late night of

the night before. Lily sat in her usual seat in the breakfast hall and didn't even look at Nicky.

Holly whispered to her, "where is last nights cutie?"

"Over there." Lily looked in the other direction and didn't look at him as she spoke. Holly

turned and scanned the table.

"Where, I don't see him. Is he in Gryfindor?"

"Yup."

"Well....Nope, that can't be him, but they do look sort of similar."

"Who?"

"The guy sitting with the losers."

"That would be him."

"What?"

"Yup, now you know, he's a nerd."

"That sucks. Now that I see him in the light he does look sort of familiar. I think he might be

in my Astronomy class. Geek times ten."

"Who?" Caroline entered the conversation.

"The guy Lily has a crush on."

"Holly." Lily shoved her and gave her an evil look.

"Chill out, Caroline she doesn't really have a crush on him, I only said that because James

was listening and I wanted to make him jealous."

"Good call. Caroline, he's just some guy I met the other day."

"Are you gonna kiss him to prove to James that you're not his property?" She said slyly.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who did it. You knew that people would talk. It's the

latest gossip, but it's been really exagerated, just so you know. Everyone thinks that Sirius

punched you and James deffended you or something like that. There are lots of stories. Jessica,

in Hufflepuff, she asked me if it was true that you and Sirius had been togehter all while you and

James had been dating. I told her that was ridiculous."

"Yeah, speaking of that Lily, you kissed my ex boyfriend."

"Holly, if I avoided every ex boyfriend of yours, I would never date again."

"Are you saying I'm easy?"

"Not at all, just that you like to experiment with different types of guys and that you...um,

well, are very choosy with the ones you stick with."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you date a lot of guys for very short periods of time, giving you more

opportunities to date even more guys."

"Lily, I don't really care, I was just teasing, good save though."

"Thanks. Anyway...what have we got now?"

"You have Ancient Runes, it's a mystery to me why you bother with that garbage. I'm just

going to marry someone rich and live my days in compfort without ever doing a stitch of work.

That Nicky boy is in that class, yes?"

"Yup, and it's people like you Holly who totally undermine everything that women have

worked for. How are we supposed to be treated as equals when-" Holly was spared a lecture

by the bell. She turned and walked away, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. Lily shook her head

and walked in the opposite direction, continuing to ramble on to herself about womens rights in

her head. Perhaps it was because she had distracted herself so that she found herself splayed on

the ground with all of her books around her.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry!" Lily called after the hunched back of whoever it was who had bumped into

her.

"Lily! Lily! Are you okay? Do you need help?" Lily looked up and saw Severus pushing his

way through the crowd. Excellent, Mr. Loverboy to the rescue. I hope this isn't one of his mean,

hurtful scemes. Lily was about to give Severus the brush off, insult him, and call him on the fact

that he had called her a mudblood when she was saved the trouble by a large, hand firmly

gripping her elbow and pulling her up. Lily looked around, still confused from her fall, and saw

Nicky on the ground gathering her books for her. She met the eyes of Severus and turned

around, bending to help Nicky with her books.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I was just surprised, not hurt."

"Good. Who was that guy? I feel like I've seen him before."

"That would be Severus Snape."

"Right, he's a bigger loser than me, he's the defense against the dark arts geek who knows

every hex, but is too bad at dueling to use them."

"Really? I dated him for 2 years and he never even mentioned defense against the dark

arts."

"Probabally because he thought you wouldn't like it. It's not a very attractive habbit is it?

He's a bully. He looks small but he's always going around hexing people from behind because he

can't duel face to face. I don't know, maybe he likes the attention or maybe he just has

something to prove."

"I never knew, now I really don't regret dumping him now."

"We're late." Lily glanced around her again. The hall was deserted, even Severus was gone.

"Let's go to class." They walked in, but Professor Bluebell hadn't showed up yet. Everyone was

sitting in a circle on the desks, on the chairs, or lounging against walls and desks. Professor

Bluebell hated it when people put their feet on the furniture. She also hated when people sat on

the desks, they all knew her rules, and that the desks could break at any minute. Maryanne

Wheimen was the center of attention, speaking louder than everyone around her as usual. She

was very pushy and bossy. She always got her way, whether because she was right, or because

she yelled louder and threw fits when she didn't get it. Normally the latter. She was talking now,

Lily perked up her ears, Maryanne, although controlling and obnoauctious always knew

everything worth knowing about everyone worth knowing anything about.

"Well yes, he's got the broom, but the question is, can he ride it?" Lily had obviously come

in at the wrong point in the conversation. "We could always ask Lily, she knows how well he

can ride it." Maryanne looked up at Lily. In the moment that their eyes met Lily got a strong vibe

of evil, malicious, cruel intentions.

"What are you talking about." It was not a question. The room went silent. Everyone who

had been involved in their own disscussions stopped talking and looked at the unfolding drama

between Maryanne and Lily.

"Oh just James Potter and Quiddich, amoung other things."

"Might those other things include, I don't know, maybe me?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact we were. Maybe you can help us out with a little problem we

were having. See I told everyone that you and James Potter are sleeping together, but some

people wanted your first hand acount. We have a little bet going. See I say that you don't have

any personal pride or self respect, as you have shown on many occasions. Others seem to think

that you are too prude for sex. Enlighten us, please." Maryanne was one of the many jealous

girls who liked to spread nasty rumors, but she normally just bashed the appearance of the girls,

sometimes said they were all desperate, but she had never called Lily a slut before. She was

jealous, maybe she wanted James for herself. Lily took a deep breath and took in Maryanne's

greesy, wannabe hair. Lily had seen that exact haircut on a supermodel in one of this summers

vogues, but Maryanne couldn't pull it off. She's jelous and unoriginal, don't let her get to you.

Lily looked at all the eyes staring at her. She looked back at Maryanne, who cares if she's

jealous, that doesn't change what she said.

"You bitch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily slapped Maryanne hard across the face.

A crack resounded throughout the room, but it was not from the slap alone. Everyone who had

moved into a circle around them went to their respective seats. The ones who had been sitting

on the desks watching were not so lucky. As Lily and Mayanne jumped on eachother, pulling

hair, biting, and scratching, Professor Bluebell walked in.

"How many times must I insist that you do not sit on the desks? I warned you about what

would happen next time. I don't sit on your desks when i go to your house, nbot that anyone

ever invites me." The desks had been broken in half, their occupants thrown to the floor.

Professor Bluebells's wand was smoking at the tip. "Let me see-" She waved her wand again,

and the desks repaired themselves. "What-" She stopped as she saw the fight going on.

"STOP!!!!" She grabbed Lily, who was on top of Maryanne, and pulled her off. "I never

expected something like this from you Lily. Would either of you care to explain what this is

about?"

Lily had a bruise on the side of her arm in the sape of Maryanne's fingures, and her lip was

cut, other than that she was unscathed. Maryanne, on the other hand, was bleeding from her

nose, had several long, red scratches down her cheeks and arms, and was holding a chunk of

her own hair. She also had the begginings of a black eye. She looked at professor Bluebell, her

eyes turning red and puffy. She had started to cry.

"She slapped me proffessor!" Maryanne showed her the red handprint on her other cheek.

"I only hit her out of self defense. I didn't do anything, she just attacked me out of nowhere."

"Is this true Lily?" Proffessor Bluebell pushed her spectacles to the end of her nose to look

more closely at Lily. She was a tall thin woman who was more fiery red head than old white

haired woman, at least her personality was. Her hair was always pulled back into a tight bun,

and combined with the glasses she looked like a stern matron. Lily had however heard the other

teachers talking about how she had gotten drunk once. From the sound of it she had a fun loving

side as well. "Lily." She was not having fun now. She was peering at Lily over the rims of her

spectacles, one of the gray hairs had popped out of her bun.

"Well, if Maryanne says it, then it has to be true, right?" Lily gave Maryanne a pitying glare.

"No Lily, I am asking you now what the truth is, tell me how you think it happened." Lily

could not bring herself to look her Proffessor in the eyes. She could not bring herself to say what

Maryanne had said about her reputation. What if Professor Bluebell believed that what

Maryanne had said was true? No. Lily would not say.

"Yup, thats what happened professor. It's exactly how Maryanne said it." Maryanne looked

at Lily, confused. Professor Bluebell looked at her, but Maryanne quickly turned her haed,

sniffling and making puppy dog noises.

"Maryanne, you go to the hospital wing, Evans, come with me." Evans? This was something

new, some of her teachers adressed students by their last names, but Professor Bluebell had

always called her Lily, on the first day of school she had said she liked her name becaue it was

also a flower. They had been friends since then, Lily also liked the fact that they were both

tempermental red heads. She did not care about the impending punishment, what hurt her more

was professor Bluebell's disappointment. They walked down the corridor, Lily was thankful that

it was almost Christmas break in two days, so whatever punishment she got, it wouldn't last

long.

"Lily, I am very disappointed, and what I want you to do is think about what you've done, I

want you to write me a paragraph about what really happened. I don't beleive you attacted her

for no reason, so tell me in the essay, to be handed in to me tomarrow.

"Alright professor."

"And Maryanne will be punished as well, she will also write a paragraph, it will be an

interesting experiment, maybe I will also ask a witness for a first hand acount..." She trailed off,

thinking, running her hands over the top of her head and fiddling with the bun. This was

Professor Bluebell, a very interesting, slightly crazy, woman. But everyone liked her. She had

been at Hogwarts for years, and was the head of Griffindor House, as well as the deputy

headmistress. She was a very powerful ally, and everyone liked to stay on her good side. Lily

thought how easily she had gotten off as she went back down the corridor to her room, she had

been excused from the rest of the class.

She went into he common room and started to write the paragraph. Nothing really pleased

her, so she decided to just take a leaf out of Carolines book and state the blunt facts.

__

_James Poter and I have become friends this year, and while some gossips, Maryanne _

_especially, hink that we are more than friends, this is not true. We are not sleeping _

_together, we are not even dating, but this morning I walked into class to find Maryanne, _

_surrounded by a crowd of people, talking about my sexual activity regarding James. She _

_was making rude comments and slandering my reputation. I told her that she was wrong _

_and slapped her. She then hit me back and we got into a fight. When you walked in, she _

_started to cry and say that I had atacked her for no reason. She gave me dirty looks, _

_frusdtrating me to even greater heights and causing me to take out my frutration on you. _

_I appologize for being rude, but I am not sorry for hurting Maryanne._

Lily was not pleased with the paragraph, but she had to get to her next class, History of

Magic with Professor Binns, and did not want to be late. They were studying goblin wars, and

she found the polotics behind the battles very intersting. Goblins were intriguing creatures, they

were much smarter than wizards, and yet they had always been treated as stupid creatures. Lily

had often gone into Gringots just for the sake of chatting to the goblins. Once she had dreamt

that the goblins united with the wizards for a short period of time against a terrible foe. She had

considered a career in banking for the sole purpose of working in close relations with goblins.

Lily thought all of this while rushing along the corridor to History of Magic. Professor Binns was

a ghost, and had been for as long as anyone at Hogwarts remembered. Some said that he had

talked himself to death, others said that he had bored himself to death, some said he just woke

up one morning as a gohst and went on as normal. No one really knew what had happened, and

Professor Binns was not a very social person. No one liked to ask him how he had died,

assuming it would be a sensitive subject. The corridors were colder than ever. The floors echoed

with her footsteps, and every breath hung in front of her. The torches were lit, but many had

gone out due to the drafts. Lily noticed a shutter flicking in the wind, and thought how strange it

was that a window should be open in weatehr like this. _Who opens windows in the middle of _

_winter?_ Lily crossed the corridor, shivering slightly, and went to open the window. She looked

outside, and saw someone crossing the grounds towards the forest and the Whomping Willow.

Lily shivered in a sudden gust of wind and pulled her cloak closer to her chest. She peered at the

two figures, it was a boy, and could that be Madame Pompfrey? Yes, it was. Who was the

boy? Lily squinted, leaning forwards. Who on earth would be out in weather like this? Lily

suddenly recognized the boy, it was Lupin of course, and she was about to call out to him when

she sensed someone behind her. She slammed the window shut and turned, facing Severus.


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 19

Confruntations

Lily looked up at him, then did a double take, she was looking up to Severus, somehow,

amazingly, he had grown several inches in the past couple of months. His hair was also much less

greesy than before, although he was now slouching. His height, if possiible, made him more

akward than before. He acted like he was trying to hide from everyone, his nose still ran, and he

was still skinny. Other than his height, he looked the same. He could do with a haircut. Lily

waited for him to start talking. She looked at her watch pointedly, tapping her toe slightly.

"Just give me two seconds. I want to apologize." He pushed his hair off his face. "I was

terrible to you, I love you Lily. I'm lost without you. Please, take me back."

"One. Two. Sorry, times up, you failed to convince me that that would be a wise thing. I

mean, after all, your so desirable, much too good for a stupid mudblood like me." She flicked

her hair over her shoulder, pivoting and walking in the other direction.

"Wait, Lily!" Snape snatched her wrist.

"Get away from me Severus," she hissed his name like it was a poison. "You better get your

hands off, wouldn't want to contaminate them with a filthy mudblood like me."

"Lily, I said I was sorry, what else do you want?"

"For you to get your grubby, greasy hands off of me. Get away Snape, I warn you." She

reached for her wand, but he got to his first.

"Expeliarmus. Not this time Lily." He threw her wand away from him, he bent forward,

apparently to kiss her, but to Lily it looked more like he was attacking her with his lips, that or

trying to suck a leech offf of her face.

"Get away from her." Lily tore away, scooping up her wand from the floor as Holly covered

Snape with her wand. "Hah, this is a hoot, is the little veela going to fight now?"

"I may be pretty, but that doesn't make me a smarmy, stupid, git, does it?" Before he could

reply Severus was surrounded by Janette, Alice and Caroline. "Not to mention, you're

outnumbered five to one."

"I will have you Lily, mark my words, you will be mine." He turned and slunk off down the

corridor. Holly was about to send a curse after him, but Lily stopped her.

"Leave him."

"Lily, he attacked you, let me get him? Please?"

"He is such a pig, I can't believe you dated him. Think of all those kisses wasted."

"Relax Caroline, its fine. He's all talk."

"Maybe, but it's creepy talk. I don't like him, he's such a womanizer. Did you hear him, he

thought Holly couldn't fight just because she was a girl." The girls could all tell that Janette was

about to go off on a feminist tangent.

"What time is it? How late are we for History of Magic?"

"Ten minutes early, actually."

"Good, lets go to the common room and sit by the fire, I thought we were late. What time

is it?" Lily looked at her watch, but realized that the hands were not moving. Oh well, time to get

a new watch obviously. "So Caroline, are you and Ben still together?"

"What do you mean still? It's only been like, a week since I told you. Did you hear

something? Is he going to dump me?"

"Of course not, at least, I haven't heard anything. Why, is everything okay between you

two?"

"Yeah, he's coming to my house for Christmas, remember? My parents want to meet him."

"So you told them about him?"

"Of course. They would have been furious if they had found out from someone else, so I

wrote the a letter telling them that I was dating Ben a while ago. Actually, they knew before

you."

"Way to rub it in."

"Well, if you want to know if he still likes you, why don't you ask Maryanne, seeing as she

obviously knows everything about everyone elses love life."

"Oh, Reeta was telling me about that, you two were brawling right?'

"Yup."

"Who won?"

"What do you think?"

"You?"

"Well, I was on top when they pulled us apart and if you think me scrapes are bad, you

should see her."

"What scrapes?"

"Exactly." The girls all laughed.

"Don't listen to anything she says, she's just an idiot who has no life of her own so she feels

the need to critisize everyone elses."

"**Were** you two sleeping together though?"

"Janette!!! I had hoped you knew me better than that. Of course not." Before a fight could

start the bell rang again, signalling that it was time to head for History of Magic.


	13. When it Comes Time to Leave

Chapter 20

When it Comes Time to Leave...

The next day was Friday, Lily did her best to avoid her friends, it was somehow akward

now. They were only 15, why had they assumed that she would be having sex, it's not like she

had ever said that she was. She could not believe that they had believed those nasty rumors!

She tried not to think about it, she just went on with her usual routine until the end of the day.

She would not be with her friends for another two weeks. Holly was staying at Hogwarts, and

was excited for the dance, she teased Lily by saying that she hoped Nicky would be there so

they could dance together. Alice was going home, as was Caroline, with Ben, but Janette was

staying at Hogarts as well. She even had a date. Some guy none of the girls had met, she said,

his name was Freddy, he was a Ravenclaw and apparently also a feminist.

That night Lily packed her trunk and went to bed early. The next morning she woke up to

the sight of snow outside. There was a major draft and Lily wrapped a robe around her, putting

her slippers on to protect her feet from the cold floor. She left notes for all of the girls promising

to write and apologizing for over reacting. She double checked that she had everything she

needed. She had packed a few outfits, sweaters, all the necessary books and none of her

makeup. She slipped downstairs without waking anyone up and went to the great hall for

breakfast. The decorations were still up, there were christmas trees everywhere, trees that had

remarkably stayed fresh for several days. The streamers were already up in anticipation of the

upcoming christmas ball. The silver bells and mistletoe were hanging everywhere. Lily loved

christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh, pine, christmasy

smell. There was only one other person at the Gryffindor table, it was Nicky. He was staring

down into a mug of cofee. He ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck and

yawning. The fire made the great hall warmer than the corridors, but it was still cold. Lily

shivered, making her way over to Nicky. She sat down, also yawning, glancing at her broken

watch. She pulled Nicky's arm towards her and felt his wrist for a watch. She pulled back his

sleeve and saw that it was only 5:15. No wonder there was no one here. He looked up from his

cofee. "Good morning."

"Umm.." She yawned, pulling a tray of eggs towards her.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Getting ready to leave. Can't wait to get home. Presents. You?"

"Couldn't sleep. Tired. Need cafine." He took a sip of his cofee and looked at her again.

"Are you going home for christmas?"

"I live in America. It would be a big hassle for nothing. I'm staying."

"Oh." Lily did not know what ele to say and turned back to her eggs.

"Did you bring your trunk down yet? What time does the train leave?"

"9:00. I didn't bring it, didn't want to wake people. Too heavy."

"I'll help you after breakfast."

"I'm good. I can get it. Just need to wake up." They passed a few minutes in silence, just

eating. As he was standing up, Lily said to Nicky, "maybe I will take that help, I'll bring it down

to the common room when I get back to the dorm."

"Alright." They were both more awake now, and so were several other people. It was now

close to 6:00, and people were starting to trickle into the dining hall. It would be abnormal for

people to wake up this early on a Saturday, except that a lot of people were going home for the

holidays. As they were walking out into the hall together, Lily pointed to the ceiling, "it's

mistletoe."

"Oh," Nicky started blushing, also glancing up, and then throwing a look at Lily. Lily moved

towards Lily, placing her lips on his. Several people walking in to the hall looked at them,

whispering to their friends. Lily pulled away and turned, also blushing. She walked up the stairs,

followed by curious glances, whispers, and Nicky. When they reached the common room she

motioned for him to wait for her while she ran upstairs. She grabbed her trunk and lugged it

down the stairs. When she reached the stairs leading down she found a slide, she put her trunk

onto the slide and pushed it, sliding down afterwards to a waiting Nicky.

"What happened?" Lily laughed, leaping gracefully onto the floor.

"Lily, Lily, do you need help?" It was James, he leapt up from his chair when he saw her.

"Not from you, thanks anyway though."

"Tough luck mate, well you did your best. Now get over her." Sirius shoved him, but all he

got out of James was a pillow thrown to his face. "What?!?! I'm just saying, give it up."

"Actually, I'm helping already. Thanks for the offer anyway." Nicky said cooly from the wall

next to the stairs. "I tried to go up the stairs to help, but uh...I was stopped." He sure did blush a

lot, it was kind of cute when his face went all pink like that around the edges. The two walked

out of the portrait hole together and down the corridor towards the entrance hall. Argus Filtch

would be waiting there for luggage. You were to check your name with him on a master list, give

him your luggage, and then you werre free until 9:00 that morning. It was already half past six.

"So. You gonna explain what that was?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like James Potter, you were awfully cool towards him, he was only offering

to help."

"I just don't like him."

"You two were pretty tight not so long ago."

"Yeah, well, now we aren't."

"Okay then."

"Well, you weren't exactly all sweetness to him either you know. You shot him down

yourself."

"It wasn't me he wanted. Besides, I was following your lead."

"Well, fine then. I don't like him okay? End of discussion."

"Fine." They didn't talk for several moments. The reached the staircase and started down it.

"Well, what's this? Brining all of Hogwarts out with you Ms. Evans?"

"No."

"Well, you have a big enough trunk for it...how many is this, are thosoe yours aswell?" Filtch

pointed to Nicky.

"Yup." Mrs. Norris twisted herself around Lily's legs, looking up at her and purring.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically, as if she were taking a moving truck with her out of the

castle. Honestly, all she had was a purse, her trunk, and a little bag of books and such for her to

read on the train. He was totally overreacting.

"Yup."

"Well, alright then. I have your name checked off, you're free to go, but if you go outside

make sure that you don't track water all through the castle. It's been nothing but muck and

wetness for weeks, these kids have no respect for my work, think that the dirt and grime cleans

itself do they? I'll give them a lesson the won't forget. If only Dumbedore would let me use the

chains, I keep the whips well oiled as well." The two children left, giggling.

"Let's go outside, I challange you to a snowball fight."

"You're on, prepare to die." Lily ran out of the front doors laughing. She waved her wand,

conjuring gloves and a magic fire inside of a jam jar. She summoned a clump of snow, molding it

into a ball. As Nicky crept up behind her she smiled, turning and throwing the ball. It was not

Nicky however, it was Professor Grumbleguts, as the students had nicknamed him. His real

name was professor Gondlegots, but it was so rarely used that practically everyone had

forgotten it. He was one of the meanest, crankiest teachers at the school, and had a terrible

reputation of giving detentions for anything, up to and including smiling, banging on the desks too

hard, or getting friday essays in late. He was supposedly a good teacher, although he was not

very popular, and his tests were said to be impossible.

Even students who came from muggle families failed his muggle studies tests, and he was a

very severe grader. He was deffinately not someone to cross, he took points off for spelling

words wrong and misusing commas. He looked shocked as he was hit in the face with a

snowball. A moment later he was hit on the side with a ball from Nicky. He stood there looking

at the two miscreants.

"This behavior is totally inappropriate, for one thing you are dressed improperly for this

weather, look at me, I'm wearing layers, that's how you should dress. Secondly, a person should

be able to take their cat out for a walk without getting attacked, you don't value what you have

at all, you just run around, rushing through life. This is not a playground, this is a learning facility.

You need to slow down, you'll hurt someone, didn't your mother ever tell you that? You two

both have detention with me after break. You need to learn your lessons." As he wadled away

Nicky and Lily exchanged looks. By the time he was out of earshot they were both rolling on the

ground to constrain their laughter.

They both burst out laughing at the same time. Lily stood up, still laughing and threw a

snowball at Nicky, still on the ground. He threw one back and they broke into a furous

snowball fight, lasting until their hands were so cold that they couldn't form another snowball.

They collapsed onto the ground. Lily rolled over next to him, procuring the fire in the jam jar.

She wrapped her hands around the jar, with Nicky's hands covering hers. He had large hands,

and they helped her hands warm up faster. Lily started to stand, but Nicky pulled her back

down, he kissed her again. She was falling into the snow now, with his body on top of hers. She

kissed him back, and they lay there for several minutes while it started to snow. They thought

that they were alone, but a face from an upstairs window caught every movement.


	14. Home

Chapter 21

Home

At 8:50 Lily went outside again to wait for the horselss carriages. Her bags had been

loaded into the cart, she had found her friends and apologized again for overreacting the night

before. For some reason she kept her and Nicky's kiss a secret. She had forgotten about it for a

little bit, but when she remembered she decided not to tell. She could not have said why she did

not want to tell her friends, she just didn't.

Nicky had disappeared after they went back into the common room. They arrived back

with half an hour until departure time, and Lily had wanted to see her friends, and find people to

go down to the cariages with. She had found Alice and Caroline to go downstairs with and had

helped them check in and get there bags to Filtch. Caroline left them to go off somewhere with

Ben.

"Perhaps she's going to find out what it feels like on a train.." Alice had said, but decided

not to take it further based on the previous nights discussion. The train ride home was uneventful,

Alice and Lily talked, but Lily still didn't tell about the kiss with Nicky. They played cards with

some of the other boys and girls they had run into on the train. Then, finally, after what felt like

ages to Lily, they pulled into platform 9 3/4.

Lily collected her bags and walked through the barrier. She saw her parents waiting for her

on the other saide. Petunia was not with them, she was probablly at home waiting, or with

friends. Lily hugged her parents and put her luggage on her fathers cart. The walked out of the

station and got into the car. Lily's parents peppered her with questions the entire way home. It

took them about an hour to reach Privet Drive due to traffic, and Lily could not wait to get out of

the car. Being enclosed in small spaces wth parents who had not seen you in weeks was not a

good thing.

When Lily arrived at her house her father carried her bags up for her. Lily's father was tall

and mostly gray. He had a short beard that covered his chin and the area above his lip. He was

skinny, and gangly because of his height. He carried her trunk into the smallest of the four

bedrooms in their house. One room was Petunias, one was her parents, one was a guest room

usually occupied by Lily's grandparents or sometimes family friends, and Lily's old bedroom.

Her trunk was layed at the end of her bed. She plopped down, exausted.

"Lily darling, come down to he kitchen and help me cook, your sister will be home shortly."

"Ok mom, coming." Same old story. Lily was always stuck doing the dishes and cooking

with her mother. Maybe Petunia was just really bad at cooking, or maybe mom and dad thought

that, since Petunia had to do the dishes all year round, Lily could do it when she was home. Lily

went down and was put on pot scrubbing duty. There were four pots in the sink, pots which had

obviously acumulated there over some time, but Lily finished the task in no time. She was an

experienced pot scrubber. After she finished the pots she was set to work on emptying the dish

washer, polishing the silverware, and setting the table. After these tasks were finished, Lily

peeled potatoes.

**Sorry, that chapter was pretty boring I know, I originally had it as part of the next chapter, but that made the chapter uber long, so I made it it's own chapter, It's only setting the scene, it'll get good again soon, I promise.**


	15. Sisiters and Boyfriends

Chapter 22

Sisters and Boyfriends

"I'm HOME!"

"Oh, Petunia's home, shall we go say hello?" Before Lily could respond she was dragged

into the hallway to greet her amazing, perfect, beloved older sister.

"Oh, you're home Lily. Will you grab my coat for me, I'm dreadfully tired. How's dinner

coming along?"

"Almost ready darling, we're making your favorite. Lily really wanted to cook for you

tonight. That was the first thing she said when she got in the car. Isn't that cute? There was no

stopping her, she was so eager to cook dinner for you."

"Oh, that would explain her smell. She's been in the kitchen all afternoon. Are you going to

at least shower before dinner?"

"I don't know, beetween cooking and cleaning for you, I don't know if I'll have the time or

energy. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, your potatoes won't peel and cook themselves." Lily spun

around, flicking Petunia with her red curls and making her way back to the potatoes, adjusting

her apron.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe her!! Potatoes totally aren't my favorite meal!"

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry, I'll have something else for you as a special treat." Mrs.

Evans followed her daughter into the kitchen. "Lily, darling, grab the nice table cloth would you?"

"Of course mother dearest. Whatever you say." Lily's family always had this effect on her.

She would look forward to going home and then get stuck with all the dirty work. Now she

remembered why she didn't like Petunia. She was a spoiled brat. Lily finished the pork and

rolled it in bread crumbs. She would not eat it herelf, but it was Petunia's favorite. For some

reason this whole situation seemed oddly backwards to her. Shouldn't it be Lily who was

fawned over? And Petunia who was cooking? That was never how it was at the Evans

household. Lily looked whistfully at the refrigeorator, it was, as usual, covered in A and A. The

phone rang.

Lily answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, Hi, this is Vernon, is Petunia there?"

"Yes one second please?"

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Lily, I'm Petunia's sister."

"I see...You know what, I changed my mind, I don't need to speak with her, I'm coming

over."

"Alright. I'll tell her."

"Thank you, see you in a moment."

"Ok." Lily hung up. "Mom?"

"Yes? Is the pork done?"

"Yes, but who is Vernon?"

"He's your sisters boyfriend."

"Does Petunia have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. She is 18 after all. They're going to the same college. They've been dating for 3

years."

"What college is Petunia going to?"

"Wherever Vernon goes."

"Okay. Does she hve an idea of where she wants to go?"

"She wants to go where Vernon goes. So he'll be here for dinner then?"

"I assume so."

"Better make another pork. We'll have coctails while you make it. You know what, make

three more. I'll tell Petunia he's coming." Petunia came in to the kitchen in hystercs the next

minute. She had an even longer neck than Lily had remembered.

"So he called. What did he say?"

"He said can I talk to Petunia, I said sure, one second, he asked who was speaking, I said I

was your sister, Lily, and he said, oh, okay, never mind, I'll be over in a minute. I said okay, I'll

tell her."

"What did his voiec sound like? Was it angry, excited, happy, normal? What did it sound

like?"

"It sounded high pitched and annoying, like a little immature boy before pubredy."

"No, I mean tone of voice." Petunia never really could tell when she was being insulted.

"I don't know, excited. Normal. What's normal for him?"

"Never mind, you don't understand boys at all. Wait 'til you get a boyfriend." Lily scoffed,

what did Petunia know? This was what, her first boyfriend? Lily had had several boyfriends a

year since she was 13, showed how little her family knew. They did not now Lily at all, and they

obviously couldn't tell that she was hott and desirable. they still saw her as an overshadowed

little baby. Lily would show them some day. Her thoughts were interupted by the doorbell. "Oh

my god, that's him, stall him. I need to get ready."

"What's wrong with what your wearing? It's what you always wear."

"Exactly. Come on Lily, what's wrong with you? You can't just be the same as normal for

guys, you need to mke an impression." What she changed into certainly made and impression.

She wore a short skirt, a skirt which did not flatter her short legs, and a tight shirt that

emphasised all the wrong curves, sloppily applied makeup, smeared eye liner, and lip liner that

did not blend with her skin tone. She was drenched in perfume. Lily personally felt that she had

looked better before she had changed. "Hello Vernon."

Vernon Dursley walked into the front hallway, wearing khakis, and an oxford collared shirt.

At least he hadn't shown up in rags fresh from working out at the gym, as one of Petunia's old

boyfriends had done. Petunia gave a silly girlish wave and giggled, looking at the floor. She was

so akward. Lily had never seen the point in dating someone who you couldn't be yourself with.

But, she thought after a minute, she had dated Severus, and he was probabally the smarmiest of

all the smarms.

She was wrong. He was not the smarmiest of the smarms, in fact, she had the misfortune of

sitting next to the one guy who out smarmed him two to one. At dinner, rather than sit next to his

girlfriend, he grabbed the seat next to Lily, leaving Petunia by herself on the other side of the

table while Lily was chatted up by her boyfriend. Obviously at least one person at the table

could tell that she was hott and desireable.

There was not really anything to chat about, Lily could not tell him that she practiced magic

at a school full of witches, wizards, moving staircases, walking suits of armor, and talking

pictures. Instead she told him that she went to a boarding school in Scotland. He was obviously

not very intelligent, and Lily found it easy to steer the convorsation away from her school,

unfortunately there was not really anything very interesting about Vernon Dursley. He did not

belong to any clubs, did not participate in sports, and the only extra ciricular he seemed to have

was sitting at his house or coming to dinner here. Lily spent the entire dinner watching her sister

pout while shooting her evil looks and trying to get Vernons attention. She watched her parents

fawn over Vernon, talk about how well he ate, compare him to the children of today who

became anorexic in order to become skinnier, and basically complement everything he did,

including breather, or lift up his fork to take a bite of his meal.

In the middle of Vernons story about how he had almost beaten a really hard video game

whoes purpose seemed to be to kill the most people in the shortest amount of time, Petunia

made a last ditch attempt to get Lily out of the picture.

"Lily, would you please go and get me a glass of water?" This seemed like an absurd thing

for Lily to do, seeing as she and everyone else at the table had a full glasses and Petunia was

closer to the door. Not to mention Lily was eating, but it would have been a good excuse to

escape Vernon's droning.

"Oh, Petunia, if your getting up, would you get me some more to?" So much for everyone

having full glasses, Vernon had just chugged his entire glass, leaving half of it dripping down his

chin and onto his shirt. Petunia took his glass and marched into the kitchen angrily. She came

back and slammed the glass onto the table, sloshing some onto his pants and earning herself a

dirty look from her parents. After dinner their parents offered to pick up a movie for them,

apparently they were totally smitten with Vernon. Lily even discovered over the course of the

meal that Vernon and Petunia had been set up by their parents. Things were starting to make

sense now.

Lily sat down on the couch, thinking that Petunia and Vernon would site together on the

other couch, but no, Vernon plopped down next to her, leaving no room for Petunia.

Throughout the film, he kept on slinking his arm aroung behind her. She would push it away, or

caually scootch to the farthest corner of the couch, but five minutes later there it was again,

creeping around her shoulders. It was a constant battle. Halfway through the movie Petunia,

after giving Lily a discusted look, got up and left. Lily did not see how this was in any way her

fault, she had not encouraged him at all. Whatever, she could not expect her parents or sister to

understand. They would think Vernon had not done anything. His shoulder was rubbing up

against hers again, and she felt him moving it around her yet again. It did not give her the tingles

and butterflies that James's touch gave her. But James was an ass, this guy was too, but James

was cocky, and a jerk. _Remember Lily, he makes you act stupid and rude. But what about _

_you? Why do you always put your friends first? They aren't very good friends if they just _

_expect you to always focus soley on them and never yourself. But they were her best _

_friends. They were always there for her. And Janettte was right, he was a jerk. Remus _

_however, although he was not as cute as James, was really nice... _She thought back to the

night in the bathtub when Remus had kissed her. He was so cute, and sweet. His kisses had

been nice too. She did not even notice his arm around her shoulders until it was already there,

she pushed it off and scooted over some more, she was practically sitting on the armrest, pretty

soon there would be no where for her to go. Fifiteen minutes later, when Petunia still had not

returned, Vernon moved closer, forcing her to the very end of the couch. She almost laughed at

him, the beefy boy with his eyes closed and mouth open, he obviously had very little kissing

experience. She put a pillow in front of her face. She felt his gead connect with the fabric, and

felt it snap backwards.

"What are you doing? You know you want me, and your sister won't find out, she never

does. It can be our little secret, come on, just give in to the temptation."

"Temptation? I don't see any temptation here. Oh, you were talking about you?" She

pretendsed she had not known.

"That is more funny that tempting. Exactly how many times have you cheated on my sister?"

"I dunno, why?"

"You are the possibly the smarmiest, sleaziest, pig headed fool that I have ever met. Did

you honestly think I would hook up with my sisters boyfriend?" He took her hair in his hands,

smelling it and stroking it. He was a very creepy guy.

"Of course. I can sense how much you want it." Lily just got up and walked out of the

room, removing her hair from his grip.


	16. Letters

Chapter 23

Letters

Lily went into her bedroom and imediatly copied a letter and adressed it to Caroline,

knowing she would be the only one who could help. It wasn't until she finished the letter that she

realized she had no owl.

__

_Caroline, _

__

_ What Am I going to do? My sister is giving me the freeze out because her boyfriend is _

_hitting on me. He is such a creep, and my parents love him, I think he's the son of a family _

_friend or something. Anyway, he's got them eating out of the aplm of his fat hand and _

_there is nothing I can do. he kept moving in on me and Petunia blames me!!! Anyway, I _

_don't think I can survive here much longer, please help me! How are things with Ben _

_going? Do your parents approve?_

Lily sighed, shoving the letter into a dresser drawer. She crawled into her bed and fell

asleep.

__

_ Lily knocked on the door to her house, holding a large potted plant in her arms. _

_Petunia, but no, it was not Petunia, it looked like Petunia, except older. She was taller, _

_bonier, and had a longer neck if possible. Lily kissed the older version of her sister on the _

_cheek, giving her the plant. Petunia did not respond to the kisses, she merely turned and _

_walked down the hallway. Also in the front hall stood Vernon, he was also older. Rather _

_than getting thinner, as Petunia had done, he had grown in weight and could now be _

_classified as fat, not just beefy. he was round and red faced, having less that half the _

_amount of neck of a normal person, making him and Petunia, complete opposites, look _

_ridiculous side by side. Lily sat down in the living room on the sofa, across from Vernon _

_and Petunia. There was a baby cradle in the corner, in it was a little baby boy. He had a _

_round face and the makings of a Vernon esc physique. He was going to be ugly when he _

_was older, just like his father, but Lily did not say this, she merely smiled and commented _

_on how big he was getting and how fast children grow. The baby started to cry and _

_Petunia picked him up, carrying him into the kitchen to find a bottle. The moment that _

_she left Vernon moved onto the seat next to her. He lifted her hair into his hands and _

_began smelling it agian, whispering in her ear, "you know you want it, Petunia never has _

_to know."_

Lily woke up and turned on her bedside light. She heard a faint tapping sound eminating

from the glass windows, muffled by the curtains. She drew back the blinds and lifted the latch to

let in a Hogwarts owl. She opened the envelope, adressed in a writing she had never seen

before. Curious as to who the letter was from, she read.

__

_Dearest Lily, _

__

_ I am very sorry to confront you like this, it is wrong of me I know. I have respected _

_your feelings and given you space for several weeks now, and I have not said anything to _

_you regarding our kiss, being sensitive to yours and James's feelings. I cannot, however, _

_stand this any longer. I too have liked you for several years, and it has been torture to see _

_you single, finally, and yet, for desencies sake, not be able to do anything about it. I _

_appologize again for telling you like this, but I was wondering if there was any hope for _

_me. _

__

_Sincerly, _

__

_Remus Lupin_

That was nice of him, how sweet to write her and tell her how he felt. And he had been very

considerate towards her feelings. But could she date him? Wouldn't it be akward with James?

And did she really feel that way about him? I mean, it had been a nice kiss, and he was really

cute, but there just wasn't anything there, the kiss had only been nice because she hadn't been

expecting it. She liked him, but more in a friendly way than romantically, he was too much like

herself to date. No. It was sweet of him, but she could not date him. What was she supposed to

say to him? That she didn't like him? Because she did like him, she just didn't like him enough to

date him. That wasn't it either though, it wasn't that she didn't like him enough, it was more that

she didn't like him in the right way. But what could she tell him? Should she date him and then

break it off? That would be equaly mean. Possibly even more mean.

Lily sighed, picking up the owl and attaching her letter for Caroline to the foot. She decided

not to deal with her Remus problem just yet. Why were all of these things suddenly happening to

her this year? She had never had guys chasing her non stop before. She had been with Severus

and that was final, as soon as she had broken up with him it had become a soap opera of kissing

and confused emotions. She could pin it all down to the day she had started dating James Potter.

That had obviously been a huge mistake, a mistake she did not intend to replicate. Her clock

told her that it was 4:24 AM, she had plenty of time for more sleep until she needed to get up.

This vacation obviously was not going to be good for anything except catching up on sleep and

homework.

When Lily woke up again, she could not remember what she had dreamt. She had

remembered that her parents, Petunia, Veron, and James had all been in it. There had been a

fight of some kind. She massaged her temple, trying to remember who had been fighting. She sat

up and all the blood rushed from her head, creating an even larger headache. Lily swung her feet

out of bed and went to take a shower. This, it turned out, was not going to happen, for Petunia

already occupied the bathroom. Lily returned to her own room to start her homework. She had

just finished disiphering an ancient runic tablet, she did not have the original tablet that would

have been imposible, but the writing had been recreated in her text.

She pulled out her planner and went down the list. No more ancient runes, no herbolgy had

been asigned, potions was to write and essay on the properties and uses of the invinsibility draft

including ways it had been used effectivley and ineffectivley in the past. Lily pulled out a blank

piece of parchement and began writing. She opened the book to read more about past misuses

of the invinsibility draft. Apparently a man who had always been overlooked and shunted by the

town had taken it and destroyed the village and everything in it, all people knew were from the

few tablets that had not been destroyed due to the man being crushed under a building her had

knocked over. That was sad, the invinsibility draft wore off after a while, so what had happened

to this man was he knocked over the building, it fell on top of him, and the potion must have

worn off sometime during the process or shortly afterwards. Lily finished writing about this man,

Wimbledon Riddle, and noticed that the shower had stopped.

She stopped writing her essay and went back to the bathroom. She took a long shower,

letting the scalding water purge her of all the dirt and bad thoughts of the preceding day. At least,

that was how she liked to think of it. She knew that it did not literally purge her of all her

mistakes and sins, but at least it felt good and made her clean. She stepped out of the shower,

wrapping the towel around her and putting on her bathrobe overtop. She entered her room and

sat down on her bed. A moment later, she screamed, She was not the only person on her bed.


	17. Unexpected Company

Chapter 24

Unexpected Company

Sitting on her bed, reading her essay no less, was Vernon Dursley. He sat cross legged on

her freshly made up covers, wearing the same shirt he had had on the night before, and

probabally the same khakis although Lily could not say for sure, totally at his ease acting like

there was nothing at all unusual about this total invasion of privacy.

"So," he said to her, "we meet again, but now I know why you didn't want me."

"Really? Why? Did you look in a mirror or something?"

"No, but that would have made me even more confused as to why you didn't want me. I

know now that you're a witch."

"What?"

"Yes you are, don't deny it. It explains everything, a nameless school in Scotland or Ireland

or wherever, never coming home, never saying anything about what you do in your spare time,

writing essays about people who have swallowed **magical** potions and destroyed villages. It all

fits together very nicely. Now I understand why Petunia never talks about you."

"That is ridiculous, there is no such thing as magic, I go to school in Scotland, not Ireland,

and that essay you're reading is a **fictional** story about a man I made up. Magic is not real, stop

trying to make excuses as to why I regected you." Lily was glad thatshe had always been

compfortable lying, it made this much easier. Unfortunealty for her, being a red head, she

blushed very easilu, making it all the more obvious when she was lying. Lily cursed her red hair

as she felt the heat rising to her face.

"I don't need to make excuses, you're a witch, and I'm gonna prove it. I'll go ask Petunia."

"Fine, go, but you're wrong. Please leave quickly I need to get changed." She pulled on her

khaki trousers and a baggy hooded sweatshirt. A few hours later, Lily looked up from her essay

to a knock on her door.

"Lily!!!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you, grab your stuff now, come on down stairs. We've got to hurry, the

floo network is not going to keep your house connected forever, they gave me exactly half an

hour to come do my thing. I have conections, but even they refuse to break the law for too

long."

"Cares, thank you so much. I love you."

"I know you do honey, it's all good." Lily hugged her best friend, Caroline Rupert, and

threw her half finished essay into her trunk, followed by her books and the clothing she had

taken out. They walked down the stairs, and were met by her parents and sister.

"And just where do you think you're going missy?"

"I'm going to stay with my friend Caroline Rupert. Caroline, this is my mother and father.

Mom, Dad - Caroline. And this is my sister Petunia, Petunia- Caroline."

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Evans, nice to meet you Petunia."

"Huh," was the only response from Petunia, who looked away.

"Nice to meet you Caroline, where do you live?"

"I live up in the north of England, on a big farm."

"And how are you girls planning on getting there?"

"The floo network of course."

"I'll see you guys this summer."

"Wait a minute-" But Lily had already stepped into the green flames in the fireplace with her

trunk.

**Authors Note:**

**Dont worry guys, I won't leave you hanging like that again...sorry that the spelling is so dismal, I keep having to transfer my files from my computer to the other computer and things get pretty confusing, I also don't have the spell checker on this computer, so I hope it's not too hard to read. Hope you enjoy...and keep reviewing please!!!**


	18. Little Slice of Heaven

Chapter 25

Little Slice of Heaven

"Little Slice of Heaven." That was what old Mrs. Rupert, Carolines grandmother, had

named her farm. The name was too well established to be changed now, so the current Ruperts

in residence had to live with the name. Lily loved the name, as did Mrs. Rupert, but Mr. Rupert

was not a very big fan. Whenever it was mentioned to him he would start talking about how his

crazy old mother had been quite a fanciful romantic. He could go on for hours on how crazy it

was to name a farm 'Little Slice of Heaven'.

Lily spun around fast in the fireplace, keeping her elbows tucked in. No matter how many

times she traveled like this she would never get used to it.

"Lily darling, I'm so glad you came!" Mrs. Rupert extended her hand to help Lily up. "We

sent Caroline over the moment your letter came darling, you simply must tell us all about it, but

not now, right now we'll show you to your room and get you all settled in. We were going to go

to Diagon Alley later to go shopping for a party that we're having. It's just a little get together,

some friends. To celebrate the holidays. And we need to get hostess gifts for some of the

other little gatherings we're going to, I was hoping you and Caroline- Oh, there you are Caroline,

thank goodness. We want to get Lily settled and then go into Diagon Alley, I need you and Lily

to help me pick out party decorations and hostess gifts." Mrs. Rupert was Lily's favorite mother

in the world. She was very kind and sweet, she wasn't the annoying kind of mom who bothered

you whenever she came around, she was fun. She was somewhat of a social butterfly, due to her

great politness to everyone and genorocity towards others who were less fortunate than herself.

She was the kind of mother Lily hoped to one day become. She always took the girls shopping

and they always had a good time.

"Love to mom, can Ben come too? I think he needs to replenish his school supplies."

"Oh of course, you kids can help me and then along to do what you need to do. We just

love Ben, Lily, he's such a sweet boy. So polite."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Lily, "come on Lily, you haven't officially met Ben yet, have

you?"

They went up the back staircase, rather than the wide sweeping red crpetted staircase in the

front hall. That staircase was used mainly for the Ruperts to make their formal entrances to balls,

there was a gold banister that Lily had spent many a happy time sliding down with Holly and

Alice. They dragged the trunk up the narrower, less formal staircase attached to the kitchen.

"Here Lily, this is your room. You've stayed here before, you know the drill. Ben is staying

down here." Lily's room was all blue. It had blue wallpaper the same shade as the flowers on the

blue bedspread. The curtains were a filmy lace material with flowers cut out of them to let in

sunlight, they were more for decoration than prectical use. From the window Lily had a great

view of the farmland. There was a barn painted red with a grain storage room adjacent.

Little Slice of Heaven had not been used as a farm for centuries, the barn still had horses in it,

and there were grooms who took care of them and made sure that the grounds did not fall into

disrepair, but there was not actually food grown on the lands. The fields were used as grazing

areas for the horses with trails all around the farm that could be riden on. The grain storage room

had been redone into a studio/office for Mr. Rupert.

There was a desk in her room as well, on it was a fishtank with blue fish in it. Lily loved this

room, everything was so coordinated, the only things not blue were the books on the blue

bookcase. Mrs. Rupert had such great taste, old Mrs. Rupert had let the place fall into ruin in

her old age, but Mrs. Rupert had decorated it very tastefully and had been working on making

the house perfect for years. She had succeded, with the help of an unlimited budget from Mr.

Rupert. Mr. and Mrs. Rupert had married for love, Mrs. Rupert had been poor, and Mr.

Rupert was betrothed and discustingly wealthy, it had been a fairlytale romance. Lily had heard

the story only once, but it always stuck to her. It had been lucky that Mrs. Rupert was a

pureblood, otherwise the marriage would never have been allowed.

Lily followed Caroline from the blue room down the wide hallway lined with photos of

Caroline, her sister, old family photos, and pictures of Carolines parents, grandparents, and

great grandparents now and as children. There was a very nice sequance of photos that depicted

Mrs. Rupert when she had been 15 with pictures of Caroline and her sister at their current ages

on both sides. Caroline looked a lot like her mother had looked, except that her mother had had

longer hair. Next to it there were baby pictures of the three, and pictures of Mrs. Rupert holding

Carolines hand and Merrideth, Carolines sister, in her arms. Their family was obviously very

close, the perfect family. They never argued or raised their voices, this was the kind of family

that Lily had always dreamed of.

Caroline knocked on the door to what Lily knew was the red room, an exact replica of her

own room, except decorated with deep reds and chocolate browns, if Lily remembered

correctly. There were goldfish in the tank and the curtains and bedspread were lined in brown.

There was also a broewn leather sofa. Everything was very tasteful and pretty.

"Come in." Called a voice from behind the door.

"Hey Ben, this is Lily, my friend, her family was being horrible so she's come to stay with us

too. I wanted to introduce you two, and tell you that we're going into Diagon Alley to shop for

hostess gifts and party decorations. You can get your ink and quills when we're there."

"Okay, sounds great, nice to meet you Lily." He held out his hand and Lily shook it. He was

tall, dark, and handsome, just as Caroline had described him, and she had been right about

something else as well. He really liked her. You could tell from the way he looked at her, he

watched her every movement, his eyes following her around the room. Lily smiled, taking in his

deep blue eyes and black hair, and height. He and Caroline were at least half a foot apart in

height. She was not short, she was average, but he was very tall. He was skinny, and not exactly

Lily's taste, but he was very attractive and she was happy for Caroline to have found him.

"Nice to meet you too Ben, Caroline do you think I'll be able to get an owl while we're

there? I really need one, and I have money now that my aunt left it for me. I'll just run back to

my rom and try to find the key."

"Of course. We'll meet you downstairs in a few." Lily left the room, quietly closing the door

behind her and smiling. She looked at the pictures as she went down the hall. There was Mr.

Rupert as a boy, there was what must be old Mrs. Rupert putting up the sign entitling her

property Little Slice of Heaven. The entire family history was here in these pictures. She saw

Old Mr. Rupert shaking hands with a professor and smiling. Eight year old Caroline waved to

her from a photo of her and her sister outside the barn.

Lily reentered her bedroom and searched through her trunk for the key. She pulled out her

robe and rummaged in the pocket. Here, she found the key. It was a shiny gold that glistened in

the early morning sunlight, the numbers 327 were etched as plainly as ever into the side. Lily

grabbed it, shoving it in her pocket as she raced out of her bedroom and down the hall. She

stopped short, breatheless outside the door of Bens room, she listened at the door for a few

moments then knocked.

"Come in." Deciding it was deffinately safe to enter, she opened the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked her.

"Yup, all set."

"Okay, then lets go find mummy and we're off."


	19. Diagon Alley

* * *

**Authors Note: Back by popular demand! Heres another chapter for all my loyal fans out there who need the distraction from normal life, but no amount of nagging will make me post another until I get reviews from 5 more different people...(hint hint) This chapter was co-written by Vivi and I. W00t!!!** **Plez continue reviewing!! This one is pretty uneventful, but the next chapter will be great, I promise!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Diagon Alley

The three walked downstairs and found Mrs. Rupert waiting for them in the front hallway.

She stood in front of the tall fireplace holding the floo powder and her large red purse. It

perfectly matched her red mink coat that she had had died specially. Mrs. Rupert always had the

highest fashions and the most expensive, and tasteful, clothing available.

"Ben, you go first so that you can help the girls out when they come through." Ben went

through, followed by Caroline. Lily was to go next and Mrs. Rupert last, so that she knew

everyone would get through safely. For the second time that hour Lily felt the swirling sensation

in her stomach as flew through the floo network. The warm green flames licked at her face and

arms as she spun until she thought she would vomit. They came out of a fireplace in the Leaky

Cauldron and walked into the back. Here Mrs. Rupert took out her wand and tapped the

bricks, allowing them entrance to the main street. This place never ceased to amaze Lily, it was

so large and brightly colored.

"Alright girls, I am putting you in charge of the decorations, just make sure it has a wintery

theme, and not religious holidays, because I have some very close Jewish friends who will be in

attendance."

"Ben is Jewish too, mum."

"All the more reason for a non denominational theme." With that Mrs. Rupert went off to

place an order at the pastry and the fresh food supply stores. This was one of Diagon Alley's

high classes best kept secrets, not many people had heard of this store, which got it's world

renowned fresh fruit and vegetables from the royal gardens of palaces around the world. They

stocked only the best hand picked vegetables, and their meat was not only kosher, but tended to

by the best, and fed only the highest quality food.

"Okay, my mum gave me money, so we should go pick out decor, I'm thinking a Winter

Wonderland theme. What do you think?"

"Great. I see white streamers and baloons, some confetti, and soft music."

"Excellent, we don't need to worry about dishes and silverware, my mum has that covered.

The music was taken care of, so all we need to do is pick out balloons, find streamers that we

like, and get some confetti. It'll only take me maybe 15 minutes, tops. I know a place we could

go that'll deliver to the door in an hour, maybe two." Caroline was right, it only took them 13

minutes to get to the store and find some white streamers, balloons, and confetti. The woman at

the store was very helpful and told them that the decorations would be delivered to the farm in

an hour or less.

The girls and Ben went wild, splurging on snowflakes and fairy lights, almost buying the

entire store. When Ben declared that he was sick of all the white and blue decorations, they

walked out of the store. Squealing, Lily ran across the street.

"Lily, be careful!" Shrieked Caroline, as Lily dashed out of the little shop and into the

brightly lit street, breathing deeply. They decided to go to Gingotts so that Lily could get some

of her aunts, now her, money. They walked towards the grand white marble building. It would

have been easy to find, even if they didn't know their way around Diagon Alley, the giant

building rose above all others. They entered, Lily marveling at all the goblins in the lobby. She

handed her key to one of the goblins, a bit sheepishly, she had never actually had a vault here

before, and did not know how this was supposed to work.

"Hmm, vault number three hundred and twenty seven, yes. That vault hasnt been opened

for a while. I suppose you are her neice? Interesting." The goblin scratched is chin and looked

up at Lily, casting his eyes up and down and then looking past her to Ben and Caroline.

"Yes, sir." The goblin beckoned to them, and they followed him into a wooden cart, much

like a rollercoaster. Lily hated rollercosters, ever since she had gone on a trip to America and

was tricked into going on one by a really hot guy. She didn't like the feeling of this, so she clung

to Caroline and Ben the entire way. Suprisingly, Ben didn't seem to mind as much as Caroline

did, as she was worried about her skirt being wrinkled.

The cart skidded to a halt, revealing a huge metal door with lots of dust and cobwebs on it.

The goblin unlocked the door, showing piles of gold, silver, and bronze. Lily could jump and

wallow in the piles, like in movies, but she decided against it. She filled her money bag to the

brim, since this was going last her until she could get the chance to go back to Gringotts.

Trembling, Lily got back into the cart, and since she now knew what it was like and was not

afraid of missing out on anything, she shut her eyes tight. They left Gringotts fast, Lily for one

could not wait to be back with both feet firmly on an unmoving earth. Caroline too seemed

pleased to be out of the cart and was fidgeting with her skirt to get it just right. Lily dashed out

into the bright sunlight, when she spotted the store she wanted to see: the Magical Menagerie.

Caroline protested, but she was convinced in the end.

"I need an owl, Caroline, you don't know how much. Plus, you can go bananas over the

animals in there." The Magical Menagerie was a sight to see. Covered from floor to ceiling with

cages and tanks, it was full of new sounds that Lily had never heard before. Ben stopped to look

at the cats with Caroline while Lily marveled at all the owls in the back. As Lily was gazing

awestruck at all the birds, she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She turned her head to find a

magnificent black owl with terribly unruly feathers perched on her, staring intently in her eyes.

The owl was gorgeous, but it was its eyes which captivated her. When the owl's big green eyes

met with Lily's, she could see a little boy in its depths, craving love and attention. She had to

have this owl. It was smaller than the rest, and its feathers were slightly rumpled in the back, but

when their eyes met, it seemed almost huiman. Lily had found the perfect owl, and knew that

this was the one she had to have. Lily walked slowly towards the desk, not wanting the owl to

fly off. Instead, the owl nuzzled her, Lily knew for sure that this bird was truly the most magical

and magnificent in the world. She proceded outside with the other two, ecstatic that she had

bought a new pet. Outside, the sun was blazing now, so the decided to stop at the ice cream

parlor for a quick snack. Lily saw Caroline saring over her shoulder, at some guy whose back

was to them. Lily turned around quickly, and she watched James Potter go into the pet store that

they had just been in. Lily noticed that the owl that she had just bought looked a lot like James,

even down to the rumpled black feathers. Lily had bought this bird without noticing this, but she

knew that something in the back of her mind, a little voice, was saying that it looked like her arch

enemy, but she paid no heed.

Mrs. Rupert caught sight of them sitting in the sun. She ran over to them, laden with bags,

ready to leave Diagon Alley. They regrouped and walked the short distance to the Leaky

Cauldron. The four went back in the fashion that they arrived in, Ben first, then Caroline, then

Lily, and Mrs. Rupert finishing the line. This time, the floo didn't feel so sickening as it did the

previous times, perhaps she was finally gertting used to it. They arrived back at the farm, where

the decorations and the food had already arrived.

"Alrighty then, let's get cracking!"


	20. Une Tres Grande Fete! Part One

**Authors Note: Hey guys!!! Thanks for reviewing so much. i apologize about how long it took me to post this chapter, but I had to write it first... Anyway, this is a really good one, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 27

Une Tres Grande Fete

They spent the afternoon decorating, or rather, watching others decorate. They had helped

to put up some streamers, and to supervise the setting of the tables. The girls were put in charge

of sprinkling the sparkling snowflakes over the white table cloths and tasting all of the delacasies

prepared by the chief chef. At 4:30, the girls decided that it was time to go upstairs and get

ready. The guests would start arriving at 6:00, and Lily still needed to shower, as well as select

one of Caroline's many gorgeous dresses. Caroline wanted to shower, curl the bottoms of her

hair, and get dressed. Since there was only one shower, Caroline went first while Lily chose a

dress, and then they switched.

The bathroom was part of Caroline's suite of chambers, and was as big as, if not bigger

than, Lily's bedroom at Privet drive. It had a giant jacuze bathtub, a shower with a giant nozzel

that could be adjusted to the perfect tempertaure and pressure, a toilet, a sink, and a vanity

table. There were shelves and drawers full of makeup and bath salts, fizzes, and soaps. It was

Lily's idea of heaven. She took the longest shower she had ever taken in her life, and she smelt

like roses afterwards, having raided Caroline's supply of soaps and scented oils. She stepped

out of the shower and stepped onto the soft, pink mat, twining her toes into the soft material.

She toweled herself off and wrapped a pink terrycloth bathrobe around her, tying it in the front.

She took the matching pink towel she had used to dry herself with, monogramed with the Rupert

family crest, putting her hair up on top of her head. She stepped out of the steaming room,

leaving the door slightly opened so as the de-fog the mirror. She went into Caroline's dressing

room, Caroline had already finished changing and drying her hair, and slipped into the simple

dress she had selected. It was white, to match the theme, and had little snowflakes embroidered

with silver thread. It was spaggetti strapped, falling to her knees and coming out slightly at the

bottom, after clinging tightly to her body all the way down. The dress fit as though it had been

made to order. Lily stepped out of Caroline's dressing room and marveled over Caroline's dress

selection. Her dress was an exquisit masterpiece that had been made to order by the highest

names in fashion. It was a deep red, floor length dress that was not too tight, but not baggy. It

looked perfect on Caroline, with exactly the right neck line for her body type. It had a v-neck,

and was slightly off the shoulders, the sleeves went down to her wrist and angled outward. Lily

stood there, starring at Caroline, she really looked like a queen.

"Oh my goodness Caroline, you look amazing. You're drop dead gorgeous. If Ben wasn't

already crazy about you, which I assure you he is, he will be after tonight." Lily exclaimed,

complementing every intricate detail of Carolines gown. Next to her, Lily felt totally out of place

and all together too informal. Lily and Caroline, after they had finished exclaiming over how

beautiful the other looked, fixed eachothers hair and makeup and prepared for the party. From

Carolines window Lily could see all of the fairy lights and streamers they had bought. Lily

squealed as she heard Mrs. Rupert welcoming guests downstairs. There was a soft tap on the

door and Ben entered, looking quite spiffy in his tux, with his hair done up with gels. He really

cleaned up well. He smelled good too.

"Might I escort you two lovely young ladies downstairs? The guests have begun to arrive."

He said, offering an arm to each of the girls. Lily couldn't help but notice that as he spoke he

couldn't take his eyes off of Caroline. The girls took his arms, Lily inwardly smiling over Ben and

Caroline. They were so sweet together. Ben and Caroline entered together, Lily detached

herself before they reached the stairs, knowing it was more formal and romantic for the couple

to enter together, alone. She waited a few minutes, taking a deep breathe and making the final

adjustments to her dress, looking at herself in the gold rimmed mirror on the wall. She went to

the top of the formal stairs and commenced her slow desention of the sweeping staircase.

She put her hand gently on the banister and looked out at the people down in the entrance

way. More people were arriving by the minute through the fireplace, all of their faces turned up

towards her as she entered. She walked down the stairs just as she had seen in the movies. She

looked over the crowd, most of the people were adults. She did see a few children, but those

that she did see were not very compforting. She saw James Potter standing next to Sirius and his

parents, he was whispering to Sirius, but looked up at her as she came down the stairs, breaking

off mid sentence. Lily noticed that he had combed his hair for once, and had actually gotten it to

stay flat. As their eyes met Lily felt the room go deathly still, she felt like the room was spinning.

She looked at him for a moment, although it felt like decades. She looked away, feeling her

cheeks flush slightly. As soon as she looked away the spell broke, and the room filled with noise

again. Lily made her way down the rest of the stairs to a waiting Caroline.

"Hey, where did you go? One second you were walking with Ben and I, and the next you

were gone." Caroline said coming over to her.

"I, er, had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, well, what happened just a second ago when you were coming down the stairs. You

got this weird look on your face and you were staring off into the distance for, like, ever. Who

were you staring at?" Caroline stood on her tiptoes, looking over the heads of the people and

spotting Sirius. Her high heels gave her an advantage of height, so she saw past him to James.

"What's going on between you two, anyway?"

"Nothing. I hate him, he's a concieted, self centered, jerk." Lily snapped back, but the flush

on her face said differently.

"Whatever you say." Responded Caroline, giving her a sidelong glance, but deciding not to

push the subject. Perhaps something had happend between the two that Lily wasn't mentioning?

Lily looked around, Caroline and her had helped decorate, but when they had gone upstairs, it

had looked nothing like this. The confetti was falling and it looked like actual snow, yet

somehow none of it made it to the floor. There were ice sculptures all of over the place, yet the

room was not cold, and the sculptures were not melting. The hall looked magnificent.

"Caroline, might I have this dance?" Ben asked softly from behind the girls. Caroline flushed

nodding and taking his hand. Soft music had begun to play and couples were moving onto the

floor. On the pretext of checking out the decorations in the garden, Lily exited, again leaving

Caroline and Ben alone. Lily went onto the patio, breathing in the fresh air. She admired the fairy

lights and streamers. As she walked outside she walked through streamers hanging down. On

the pation, everything was white. Little Slice of Heaven had truly been turned into a Witer

Wonderland.

"Hey." Lily spun around to see who the speaker was. There was James Potter, looking

slightly sheepish for some reason.

"Hello." Lily replied coldly, turning back around.

"Lily, come on, please. What did I do? I don't even know why you hate me. You're the one

who dumped me, remember?"

"Yes, I remeber well, thanks." She said frostily, still not meeting his gaze.

"So why are you mad at me?"

"I just am James Potter, if you don't know by now, I'd prefer not to have to explain it to

you."

"What's that? Code for I don't even know, and I'm just too porud to admit it?" He started

messing with his hair, as usual, and it was soon its normal, messy, self.

"Of course not." Lily still refused to look at him.

"Well you just fit in perfectly with this theme don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him now. What was he driving at?

"You're a regualr ice queen. And by the way, I still want my invisibility cloak back." He had

thrown in that last remark just to spite her. He was goading her on prupose. What did he think

he was playing at?

"You can take it if you need it so much."

"Alright, where is it?" Well, he could ask all he wanted, but she sure as hell wasn't going to

aid her arch nemisis.

"I don't recall." She replied vaguely.

"Lily, you can hate me or not, but can you at least be civil? Or explain why so I can make it

better?"

"No thank you."

"Will you dance with me?" Before she could decline distainfully, Mrs. Rupert came out onto

the patio. She was wearing a black velvet affair, and looked just as regal as her daughter.

"Lily, James, what are you two doing out here?" She said it in a way that Lily did not like, as

if she were implying something. "You two should go inside and dance, go on. James, take Lily in

to dance, a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be left partnerless." Mrs. Rupert looked so

pleased with her matchmaking skills, she gave Lily a look that suggested that Lily shoud be

greatful. Perhaps Mrs. Rupert thought that Lily liked James and was doing her some kind of

favor. James looked at Lily and smiled at her, now she couldn't ignore him, she would have to

hear him out. James offered her his arm, leading her onto the dance floor.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "yes Lily, do dance with James Potter."

"Stop it. Mrs. Rupert just doesn't know that I hate your guts."

"And I don't know why, so seeing as we're stuck together, why don't you explain it?"

"Because I told you I don't want to." They glided around the dance floor together, Lily was

consious of his eyes locked onto her the entire time. He never looked away, and it made Lily

feel warm, and uncompfortable. Being in his arms brought back memories of the time they had

spent together, before she hated him of course. He was so strong, and she felt so safe in his

arms. No. No Lily, don't think like that. She looked at the floor and did not speek to him or

look at him the entire time they danced. As they danced past Sirius he made noises under his

breathe, gaining him a nasty look from James. He winked obviously at the two and went away,

laughing, to get himself some punch.

"Please at least look at me?" James asked her, a pleading note in his voice. When she did

not respond he squeezed her gently, "Lily, come on. Don't you think this is at least slightly

ridiculous?"

"No I most certainly do not." She looked at him, finally, but regretted it at once. He was

looking at her with his round, brown eyes. He looked so cute and innocent, well, as innocent as

James Potter could be. Lily dropped her arms, letting go of him and walking away. She could

not handle him. She hated him, he was so frustrating, and then he would win her over, but not

this time, she would not let herself be won over.

"I saw you and Jamesy getting pretty cosy over there." Sirius slid up beside her, holding out

a glass of punch and brushing his hair out of his face. He looked elegant, as always, even with his

hair falling in his face. Some people would have look scruffy with their hair like that, but not

Sirius, he somehow pulled it off.

"We were not!" Lily said indignatly, taking the punch just in case he finished his thought.

"We were just dancing, stop turning everything into something dirty."

"Alright alright, someones a little touchy on the subject- why so defensive?" He asked,

egging her on.

"I'm not defensive, okay?" She snapped back, in a very defensive manner.

"Of course you aren't." He replied in a tone that made it obvios that he did not believe her.

"Oh, cut it out Sirius. You're so annoying, no wonder Holly dumped you." Lily stated, in an

effort to steer the convorsation away from James and herself.

"What makes you think she did?" Sirius replied, seeming odly calm about it.

"Well, she did, didn't she? Oh my god, did you dump her? This is inconcievable, Holly has

never been dumped in her life." Lily was shocked. Surely Holly would have told her if he had

dumped her.

"Stop jumping to conclusions. That's ridiculous, why would I dump Holly? What makes

you think anyone dumped anyone?" He asked.

"Well, you have, haven't you?"

"You sound pretty certain that we have, did she say something about it?"

"Well, no, I just assumed because, well, its you and Holly. I don't think any of her

relationships have ever lasted past one night."

"Well, now they have, cause we're still together. We broke up for a little while, but we got

back together."

"Why didn't she tell me? We tell eachother everything!"

"She probabally didn't tell you beceause of, you know."

"What?"

"You and James, you know, how you two like eachother and then you pretend not to like

him in order to play hard-to-get and stuff. Besides, if she had told you when you were in your 'I

hate James Potter' moods, you would have looked down on her for dating his best friend and

you would have tried to talk her out of it."

"James? Me, play hard-to-get? Never, besides, I am hard-to-get, and I don't like him. So

your theory, totally off the mark. Besides, Holly can date whoever she wants, whether I

approve or not. She could date James if she wanted."

"Mmm hmmmm. You aren't hard-to-get? Shall we ask Severus what he has to say on that

subject?"

"You know what, shut up, that was a mistake, okay? I felt bad for him. I never actually

liked him, and if I did, I was out of my mind. Besides, that was a long time ago, and anything I

did feel for him, totally gone now."

"Okay then. So, you claim to not like James? Even the tiniest bit? Be honest."

"Of course I don't like him." Lily was indignant, hadn't she been repeating this over and

over for the past ten minutes?

"Why not? You two seemed like the perfect couple not so long ago."

"No, we weren't. We went out, like, once, and withing the first two days of being an item, I

cheated on him and he cheated on me. It was never meant to be." Lily said calmly, as if

explaining something very simple to an over-excited two year old.

"You don't like him at all just because your relationship didn't work out?" Sirius sounded

confused now.

"No. While we were dating, he had me fooled. I thought he was an incredible guy and all of

the things I had heard about him hadn't been true, that they were just nasty rumors-"

"What have you heard?" Sirius looked up sharply, his voice hardening.

"How he just uses girls to get what he wants and then dumps them. How he's an egotistical

jerk. How he's a bully, and beats people up because he can."

"Well, most of that isn't true." Sirius said, his voice returning to normal. Lily wondered if

he was trying to hide something?

"Whatever, I thought so too, and then he acted like a total pig and I decided that maybe the

rumors were true, and then he dated, like, 50 girls a week for months, which was even more

proof that he was only using them to get what he wanted and then dumping them."

"He was only dating that many girls to prove to you that he was trying out other things.

That's what you told him to do, right?" He was on the offensive again.

"He told you about that? Whatever. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean feel up as many

girls as possible and then leave them heartbroken and betrayed, I said we both needed to be in

relationships to get a feel for what we wanted, but I didn't mean feel literally."

"And that's what he was trying to do! If you ask me, you sound more than a little jealous."

"Why are you yelling at me? And why do you even care about whether or not I date James

Potter?"

"He's my best friend in the world. He's like my brother, I'd do anything for him, and I just

want to know why you hate him so much, Holly would do the same for you."

"I know she would, and you're right, but not about James. I just don't like him, I'm sorry,

but there's nothing you can do about it."

_From a dark corner, hidden behind a bush, Severus Snape heard every word of their _

_convorsation. She didn't like him, had never liked him, but she didn't like James Potter _

_either. There was hope for him yet. Maybe he could play the sympathy card again, get her _

_on his side, give her more proof that thesse rumors were true. He smiled and slunk out _

_feom behind the plant, walking unobtrusively through the shadows into the main room, _

_where it would be harder to be spotted. _

****

**Hope you liked it, dont worry, that party isn't over yet...things are just starting to get interested. In order to find out what happens next, read and review!!!**


	21. Une Tres Grande Fete! Part Two

****

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry if there's some confusion over the chapters, one of them was 15 pages long, so I had to divide it into two chapters, that's une tres grande fete parts one and two. (for refference, une tres grande fete is french for a very big party). Hope that you guys enjoy, I have three more chapters on the way, and I promise much more James...although some of you might be disappointed with Lily (believe me I am too, but I had to do what I thought Lily would have done, so there we are...) Okay, I'll stop jabbering and let you get to reading!!!

* * *

Chapter 28

Une Tres Grande Fete Part Two

Lily stormed off, feeling distinctly agitated, and entered the main room in time to see James

exiting the room with a girl Lily knew by reputation only. She was known as being very easy,

and to always be throwing herself at guys, whether she knew them or not. Lily rolled her eyes,

telling herself that she had ben right, regardless of what Sirius said. She scanned the room,

looking for a familiar face, and saw Professor Longbottom. His name was Frank, he was a flying

instructor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was also an oror, but since things

were slow at the Ministry just now he had decided to take on the job of Defence teacher and

take a break from Ororing as well as get some practice. From what Lily had heard, he was an

amazing teacher. She also saw another familiar figure, it was Severus Snape. He was slinking

around the edges of the room, making his way towards the exit. Lily made her way to Professor

Longbottom, deciding that he was not only the more pleasant, but also more interesting of the

two people. He was only 20, the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. Every time that Lily saw him he

seemed slightly akward, just because he was half the age of most of the other teachers. Most of

them did not approve of him, or his teaching methods. He taught in a progressive, new age style,

rather than the from-the-book approach that most of Lilys teachers used. Lily walked over to

him, waving to him as she did. He was standing at the edge of the dance floor, nursing a glass of

punch.

"Hi Professor Longbottum!"

"Hello, I'm sorry, I don't quite know all of your names yet, this is my first year after all,

could you remind me of your name miss..." He trailed off, flushing in his embarassment.

"Evans. It's quite alright really, my name's Lily. Lily Evans. It's so nice to see you here. Are

you frieands of the Ruperts?"

"Not very close. We know eachother, and my mother was friends with the late Mrs.

Rupert. How do you know the Ruperts?" He said politely.

"Caroline Rupert is my best friend, I'm staying with them, I helped to decorate the hall,

doesn't it look nice?"

"Yes, you did a very nice job. Are you having a good time so far?" He looked around, not

looking at her, and not listening to what she was saying, apparently distracted.

"Yes I am. And I also am an insane mad axe murderer who is about to set off a bomb,

killing everyone in this room."

"Oh, isn't that nice." He replied, still looking around.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lily said, bursting out laughing.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, why?" He blushed.

"Well, I just told you I was going to kill everyone, for an oror you really don't pay very

close attention." He blushed again. "I'm only teasing, but who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my fiance actually, she should be here by now. She couldn't come with me,

so we agreed to meet here."

"Oh, well I'll let you look for her. I'm going to go find out when dinner is, see you at school."

"Alright." He was looking around again, not paying any attention to Lily. Lily walked away,

rolling her eyes to the cieling. _I hadn't known that he was engaged, too bad, he was kind of _

_cute. Except that he's my teachers!! I can't believe I just thought he was cute. I wonder _

_why he seemed to preoccupied, it couldn't only be because he was looking for his fiance._

Lily went into the kitchen and asked Goergio, the head chef, when dinner would be ready.

He was a big Italian man with black hair and a big belly, evidence of his skill with, not only

preparing, but also tasting his famous concoctions.

"Lily, hello, but why are you in here and not out dancing?" He said, noticing her and coming

over, gesticulating with his hands.

"Hey Georgio, I'm just here to find out when dinner is, it smells tantilizing."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, it will be ready as soon as the Mrs. gives the signal."

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to wait." At that moment, as Lily had started to walk away,

Mrs. Rupert entered.

"Georgio? Oh, there you are. And Lily too? What are you doing in here?" Before Lily had

time to answer the question was waved away by one of Mrs. Ruperts ring studded hands. "Is

dinner ready? I think that now would be a good time to start serving." With that, before anyone

responded or said anything, she swept out of the kitchen. Mrs. Rupert loved parties, she was all

over the place tonight, socializing with guests, making sure everything ran smoothly, and dancing

with her husband.

Lily slipped out of the kitchen and found her placecard, sitting down at her table. There

were about 100 round tables, all covered in the same white tablecloths and sparkling

snowflakes. There weren't any plates on the table yet, they would be brought out, covered in

steaming food, by the kitchen staff. Also at Lilys table were James Potter, that was probabally

the work of Mrs. Rupert, Professor Longbottom, and three other people whose names Lily did

not recognize. Lily was the first at her table, followed by Professor Longbottom.

"Hello professor. Any luck finding your fiance yet?"

"No, I'm affraid not, perhaps she didn't say the name properly and wound up at the wrong

party." He said, somewhat hopefully.

"Maybe." Lily responded pollitely. The next person to show up was an old woman. She

was wearing horn rimmed glasses and looked like the kind of woman who owned a lot of cats.

She had a stern nose, but soft, kindly eyes. She introduced herself as Madame Linch, a good

friend of Mr. Ruperts mother, the late Mrs. Rupert. After her came a young woman who Lily

placed at around 30 years old, she introduced herself as Arabella Fig, a childhood friend of Mrs.

Rupert. She chattered on about how her older sister and Mrs. Rupert, and how they had always

teased her about being a squib. They were saved from another long story by the arrival of

James. Lily looked closely at him, he had entered the room alone, and he did not look like he

had just been making out with anyone, so what had he been doing with that girl? Could what she

was feeling be a combination of jealousy and relief? Jealousy that he had been with the other

girl, and relief that he did not show any of the tell-tale signs that he had been making out.

He introduced himself to everyone at the table, and then asked Professor Longbottom

about an essay he had assigned over the break. He never once looked at Lily. No matter how

many times Lily told herself otherwise, it hurt. Regardless of the amount of times she reminded

herself of all he horrible things he had done, and all the stories she had heard about him, she

could not stop willing him to look at her. Just once. He looked up suddenly, and met her eyes,

but looked away just as suddenly. She had not read any emotion in his eyes, they were blank

and cold, just as hers must have seemed to him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed!! I know I did. Anyway, the next chapter is amazing, so get ready and review if you want it!!!**


	22. Une Tres Grande Fete! Part One

* * *

**Authors Note: Rachel, I hope you appreciate this! Sorry everyone, the chapters are a little confusing. What happened was chapter 27 was too long on its own, and I wanted to post something, so I found a stopping point and broke it into two parts. Then, I retell the story from James's side, explaining the whole thing with the girl that Lily saw. So this is part one of une tres grande fete, chapter 27, told again from James's side. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and also, it has come to my attention that I spelt auror wrong, I said oror, it's supposed to be auror. Sorry everyone, what can I say? I am the worlds worst speller!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Une Tres Grande Fete Part One

James Point of View

As Lily walked down the staircase, James looked up, their eyes met, and all the emotions

he felt for her that he had been trying so hard over the past weeks to bury came welling up inside

him again. She looked away from him, making her way down the stairs. He started to walk over

to her, but Caroline got there first.

"James, mate, don't you have a girlfriend right now?" Sirius said, shoving him playfully and

breaking his trance. He was still staring at the place Lily had been moments before.

"No, I dumped her." James replied nonchalantly, turning back to Sirius and shoving him in

return.

"Why? Man, you've got to stop this, the last one, Maryanne was it? she was hot! What was

wrong with her?"

"She wasn't Lily." Said James, turning back and scanning the crown for Lily. She looked so

nice tonight in that white dress she had been wearing.

"Come on mate, are you still stuck on her?" Sirius rolled his eyes and through his hands in

the air.

"Yes." James still not looking at Sirius, continued his search for Lily.

"This is sickening, you know that?" Sirius grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face

him, shaking him by the shoulders.

"No it isn't, I can't help it anyway." James tried to pull away from Sirius so that he could find

Lily in the crowd.

"Hey man, she's looking over here." Said Sirius, pretending to point at someone.

"Really? Where is she?" James said eagerly, looking to where Sirius was pointing.

"No." James walked away from where Sirius still stood, he had found Lily. She was exiting

the main room and going onto to patio. James went over to her and walked up behind.

* * *

"Hey." He said, coming up behind her. She turned to see who it was, but upon seeing him

she turned her back again.

"Hello." She said coldly. That hurt. Why did she hate him so much? She had never even told

him, but tonight James intended to get a straight answer.

"Lily, come on, please. What did I do? I don't even know why you hate me. You're the one

who dumped me, remember?" There, that had been nice, but it had also let her know that he

intended to get an asnswer from her.

"Yes, I remeber well, thanks." Why wouldn't she look at him? If she remembered correctly,

she had walked out on him.

"So why are you mad at me?" He was ginuinly confused by this. He was not playing dumb

on purpose, he wanted to know, how could he make it better if he didn't even know what he

had done?

"I just am, James Potter, if you don't know by now, I'd prefer not to have to explain it to

you." What was she talking about? He had not done anything!

"What's that? Code for I don't even know, and I'm just too porud to admit it?" She had put

him on the offensive now, but he didn't care. If she wasn't going to give him an answer, then he

was going to get mad, it was her fault.

"Of course not." She still wasn't looking at him, she looked off at the fairy lights, but

refussed to meet his eyes. Why was she being so mean?

"Well you just fit in perfectly with this theme don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him now.

"You're a regualr ice queen. Lily, you can hate me or not, but can you at least be civil? Or

explain why so I can make it better?" That was a perfectly legitimate statement, so why was she

looking so angry and hurt? She had been mean to him for weeks, well now she was going to get

a taste of her own medicine. But he couldn't do it. He had another insult on his lips, but he just

couldn't. She looked at him now, and when he met her sad green eyes the insult died on his

tongue.

"No thank you."

"Will you dance with me?" Why had he said that? Of course she would refuse, so why had

he asked her? He was only setting himself up for rejection. Before she could refuse him, Mrs.

Rupert came out onto the patio.

"Lily, James, what are you two doing out here? You two should go inside and dance, go on.

James, take Lily in to dance," there was nothing james would have liked more, that's what he

had been trying to get her to do, and now Mrs. Rupert was making it look like he was rude for

not having asked her, even though he had. "a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be left

partnerless." She wasn't partnerless! And why was Mrs. Rupert looking at him like that? James

offered her his arm, leading her onto the dance floor.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "yes Lily, do dance with James Potter." He had

only been doing it to tease her, he didn't mean for it to be mean and spiteful, but from the look of

disgust she gave him, it had not come out the way he had intended. He had intended it as a joke,

he only said it to make her laugh, how did everything he say come out wrong?

"Stop it. Mrs. Rupert just doesn't know that I hate your guts." How did she always manage

to thoroughly miscontrue everything?

"And I don't know why, so seeing as we're stuck together, why don't you explain it?"

"Because I told you I don't want to." They were gliding around the dance floor together, it

felt so good to finally have her back in his arms. He just wished it could have lasted all night.

There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Lily, but as she looked into his eyes she

suddenly stopped dancing. Where was she going? She had just walked away from him in the

middle of the dance, leaving him standing alone on the dance floor. He watched her go out onto

the patio again, and was about to follow her when a came over to him. He did not recognize her,

but she apparently new him quite well.

"James Potter, hello, hi!" Said the girl. She was very short and had short blonde hair. She

grabed his arms and started to dance with him.

"Hi, er, I'm sorry, but, er, do I know you?"

"I don't think so, do you?" She sounded hopeful. "No, of course you don't, I'm in

Hufflepuff, my name's Julietta, it's nice to formally meet you, everyone knows who you are of

course."

"Er, yeah, sure." This was extremely akward. "Er, I think I'll go ut into the hall, it's a little

crowded in here."

"Oh, I agree, where shall we go?" She was not getting the hint. He started to leave te dance

floor, and she followed him. They exited the room together, but halfway down the hall he

managed to loose her.

"I have to go to the bathroom, maybe I'll see you later though."

"Oh, I hope so. I'll just be in the main room. We should dance together later."

"Er, yeah. That'd be fun." He made his escape into the bathroom and sat down in one of the

stalls. James had no idea how long he sat there, it was like he was in some kind of trance. He

heard someone enter the bathroom, take care of their buisness and leave. He stayed there for

another few minutes and then decidded to return to the party and see if it was dinner time yet.

As he exited the stall he saw Snivilus Snape standing there. He did not speak, just nodded. In

some part of him, he was jealous of Snivilus, but only because he had had Lily to himself for two

years. Snape did not nod in return, he just stared at James until he left the room, he was a wierd

kid, Snivilus.

James entered the room and found almost everyone sitting at the tables. He saw Lily sitting

at a table with two women he did not know and his professor. He had not known that professor

Longbottom was going to be here, he needed to ask a question about his essay. He approached

the table and asked professor Longbottom which chapter the reading was in.

"Why don't you sit down James?" Asked professor Longbottom, after they had been

discussing the unforgivable curses for several minutes.

"Well, I don't know where I'm supposed to sit." He replied, was Professor Longbottom

trying to get rid of him subtly?

"Right here." He said motioning to the seat beside himself. James looked and there was a

placecard with his name on it. He sat down beside his professor, not looking at Lily for fear of

upsetting her once again. "So, does everyone here know everyone else?" Professor Longbottom

began introductions, but was interupted halfway through introducing Madame Linch to everyone

by the arrival of the food. There was a lull in convorsation as everyone tucked into their food,

enjoying the magnificent cooking of Georgio.

"So, professor, there is an empty seat to your right, who is supposed to be sitting there?"

James asked, leaning over to see whos name was on the placecard.

"Lindy, my fiance, unfortunately she has been unavoidably detained and will not be joining

us this evening." He replied calmly, although James, upon a closer look, noticed a distinct

redness around his ears and neck.

"I didn't know you were engaged, I was engaged once-" and then she was off, Madame

Linch, it appeared, was a great lover of telling stories to the younger generations in order to

teach them morals and help them, she did not, however, realize the effect this was having on said

younger generations. In a matter of minutes they were staring listlessly into space, Lilys eyes

glazed over, and even Mrs. Fig was drooling slightly. Madame Linch, oblivious to the lack of

interest, continued rambling through desert. Privately, James welcomed this as it prevented any

akwardness between Lily and himself. She never looked him in the eyes once, although he did

catch her giving him several sidelong glances. She looked so pretty tonight, it was almost

overwhelming.

**End James Point of View**


	23. The After Party

* * *

**Authors Note: After the party comes the after party...p.s. I am going against my better judgement posting this, but I just get so excited that I can't help it!!! Please enjoy, and please read and review!!**

* * *

Chapter 30

The After Party

At the end of the meal the tables were cleared and the dancing continued long into the night,

however, there were so few teenagers that it became rather dull. Ben, Sirius, Lily, James, and

Caroline all made there way to Carolines section of the house, leaving the other three or four

children to fend for themselves. The five lounged in the playroom, or at least it had been a

playroom when Caroline had been younger, now it was more of a fun room. There were brown

leather sofas, thick carpets, a pool table, mini refridgorator, and, most importantly, big screen

television. Lily, Caroline and James channel surfed for a few hours while Ben and Sirius played

pool. Ben, who, being a Hefflepuff, had never bonded with Sirius or James, seemed to get along

quite nicely with both of them. Ben was, of course, much calmer and better behaved than either

James or Sirius, but that was part of their charm. Ben and Sirius, having finished their match,

joined the other three on the soft couches.

Ben quietly sat down next to Caroline, and Sirius lept over the couch, snagging the chair,

leaving Lily the option of joining Sirius on the chair, Caroline and Ben on the couch, or James on

the other couch. There did not seem to be much of an option, so she walked over to James and

sat down. She made sure to be on the far end of the couch from him, a very safe and

compfortable distance. Sirius had the remote somehow, and would not pick a channel. Caroline

and Ben did not mind, as they were a little preoccupied, but James and Lily managed to put

aside their differences in order to unite against Sirius. They attacked him with pillows and Lily

gained control of the remote. She threw herself onto the couch, forgetting her hatred for James.

A few minutes later she came to her senses and snapped her head up, why did he always get to

her like this? She had been sitting practically on top of him, she needed to remember how much

she loathed him.

"I'm bored." Announced Sirius as the television programs got progressively worse as the

moved into late night shows.

"Well, what would you like me to do about that?" Lily purred, looking around and noticing

that Caroline and Ben were both asleep. Her only company was Sirius, and James of course.

"Hmmm, a few things come to mind..."

"No, I refuse." She said, before he could even finish his sentence.

"Alright alright. What do you suggest?" He said, stretching and yawning.

"We could wake up Ben and Caroline and get up a nice rousing game of poker." Lily

suggested, looking for an excuse to wake Caroline up.

"Make it strip poker and you got yourself a deal." Sirius said mischievously.

"With you two? So totally not worth it. Besides, I'm not good at poker, I'd loose." Lily said

dismissively.

"Exactly." Sirius said. "Or we could make it truth or dare, to liven things up a bit."

"Deffinately truth or dare." Lily decreed, walking over to Caroline and shaking her gently.

"Wha...Where am I?" She asked, stretching.

"Rise and shine, we're going to play truth or dare." Lily said, shaking Ben too.

"Oh, what fun!" Squealed Caroline jumping onto the carpet and sitting indian style.

"What's fun?" Asked Ben groggily.

"We're going to play truth or dare Ben, come sit by me." Caroline said, patting the carpet

beside her.

"So, whose first?" Lily asked, curling up on the carpet next to Caroline.

"I vote you." James replied, sitting down next to Lily.

"Lily, truth, or dare?" James asked her, sitting down on her other side.

"Truth." Lily said firmly.

"Why do you hate me?" That had been an easy one, how had she not anticipated that?

"Because of all of the stories I've heard about you." She said vaguly.

"Which are...?" He asked, finally he was getting some answers.

"How you use and objectify women, how you are a bully, and a concieted jerk." She said,

cool and complacent.

"And you believe all of these stories? Why? I thought you knew me better than that, had

you heard these stories before we started dating?" He sounded hurt.

"Well, yeah, I had heard them, but I hadn't believed them." She said, still hinting and being

vague.

"And you do now?" He asked her, longing for the best, but sounding unhopefull and

disheartened.

"Well yeah." She said frankly.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her with his big brown eyes again, and forcing her to look

away.

"Because I saw you bullying Severus, and because you've dated 50 girls a week for the

past few weeks, and because I saw you leaving with some girl tonight as well. Because I've seen

proof of all of the stories I've heard." Lily told him and the rest of the room at large, now feeling

akward.

"But none of that is true, none of that is me. I dated those girls because that's what you told

me to do, and I bullied Severus because of what he did to you. And that girl tonight, I don't even

know who she is-" He was prevented from continuing by Lily, who cut him off mid sentence.

"And you think that justifies it? Not knowing her name only makes it worse." Lily said,

angrily.

"Let me finish. I don't know her, and I didn't do anything with her, I left. I went to the

bathroom and hid from her. How can I make you believe me?" Implored James.

"Is it in his eyes? Oh no! You'll be deceived! Is it in his sighs? Oh no! He'll make believe. If

you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss, that's where it is!" Sang Caroline softly and

teasingly. James, however, seemed to think this was a great idea and bent forward, catching Lily

off guard and kissing her full on the lips. She tried to back off, but his arm was around the back

of her neck, holding her still. She gave in to temptation, kissing him back and leaning forward,

deepening the kiss. It was James, not Lily who eventually broke the kiss off.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, hoping he had convinced her, but not sounding sure.

As answer, Lily leaned forward and kissed him again. She pulled away after a few seconds, to

the applause of the three onlookers.

"Finally. You two wouldn't believe how annoying it has been since you two broke up."

Caroline said.

"So, does this mean you two are an item again?" Asked Ben.

"Of course it does silly." Caroline said. "They were meant to be."

"No we aren't." Lily said, this remark was followed by silence, and was met by the stares of

everyone in the room.

"It doesn't?" Caroline asked. "I assumed it did, you did kiss him and everything, and you

said you belived him. James, make it official and ask her out. Is that what you mean Lily?"

"No that's not what I mean. James, only ask me out if you want to be rejected, I'm not

dating right now. I'm kind of in an akward place in several relationships right now." Lily told

everyone. "I'm not technically dating anyone, but several things have happened recently, and I

don't want to hurt anyones feelings."

"What about mine?" Asked James, intreating her with his eyes.

"Take a number." Lily told him.

"Well." Sirius cleared his throat. "Lily, it's your turn to give someone a truth or dare."

As the festivities downstairs continued, so did the games upstairs. The dares were rather

ridiculous, from doing a slutty pole dance, preformed by Caroline, to giving Ben a lap dance, this

done by Sirius, the teens had a great time. By one a clock they had all gravitated to the couches,

Ben and Caroline were asleep on the sofa, and Sirius was alseep on the chair. Lily and James

were awake, and feeling very uncompfortable.

"So." He said, shifting his weight.

"So." Lily replied, pasusing. "I'm dreadfully sorry to do this to you and all. I just, I have

some people waiting for me at Hogwarts, you know?"

"Some people? Isn't that rather unfair to everyone involved, including yourself?"

"Well see, before break Nikky kissed me, and we had a really nice time together, and I

don't want to come back and have him feel hurt and betrayed. And then yesterday, goodness,

was it really only yesterday?" She looked into his eyes, and decided against telling him about

Remus's letter. "Some things happened."

"Oh. I see. But you don't hate me?"

"We'll see. It all depends on whether or not you're a good boy from now on." Lily spread

her legs out over James and dangled them over the arm rest, leaning her head back onto a

pillow. James leaned his head back into the sofa and fell asleep, as did Lily. A few hours later

when the partying downstairs ended and the parents came upstairs in search of their children,

they found them that way.

"James, Jaa-aames," called Mrs. Potter, shaking her son gently, trying to wake him without

waking the lovely girl whose legs were spread over him. He opened his eyes and raised his

arms, stretching.

"What time is it?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shh. You'll wake the others. It's about four o'clock son." His father replied, smiling and

ruffling his sons hair. He had already woken Sirius, who was standing next to him rubbing a kink

from the back of his neck. James gently lifted Lily's legs from their position on top of him and

placed them back onto the couch, standing up himself. He was a good head taller than his father,

and a head and shoulders taller than his mother. His mother had bright blue eyes, and brown hair

that, until recently, had fallen past her shoulders. She had, on a wild spur-of-the-moment

decision, decided to chop her hair off, and now wore it at the length of her chin. James thought

his mother was beautiful no matter how she wore her hair, and told her so, but she did not like

the new look and was growing it out impatiently.

His father had black hair and brown eyes, his hair always stood up in the back, just like

James's hair did. In fact, James was the taller, more handsome, younger version of his father.

The four, Sirius, James, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Potter, walked down the stairs to thank their host

and hostess for a lovely evening.

"So James, who was the girl?" His father said, playfully punching him in the arm. James

loved his parents, they were so much fun, and they were always supportive. When Sirius had run

away from home his parents had understood and welcomed him to their household with open

arms, without asking questions and without judging him. In Jamess mind, he had the greatest

parents in the world, they were loving, generous, kind, and his mother was a great cook. His

father smiled slyly, nudging James and almost making him fall over, his father might be short, but

he was strong.

"Yes James, who was she?" Asked his mother curiously.

"Lily." Mumbled James under his breathe, almost inaudibly.

"Who?" Asked his mother. "Come on James, don't be shy."

"Her name is Lily, Lily Evans."

"I see." Said his mother illusively.

"What does 'I see' mean?"

"What do you mean what does it mean? It doesn't mean anything, I just understand now."

"What do you understand, mother?"

"Well, you've liked her for a while haven't you?" She asked, exchanging copius glances with

Sirius.

"You told her Sirius? Some mate you are, so much for being able to trust eachother." He

said, giving Sirius an evil glare.

"It totally wasn't my fault man, she could get anything out of anyone! She dragged it out of

me, I swear. There was nothing I could do. Besides, why do you care? It's true first of all, and

besides, your mom rocks." Sirius shrugged.

"Yes, see James? I rock. I'm a cool mom." She said, giving Sirius a fond look. Sirius and his

parents really got along great, and it made James so glad that Sirius fit in so well with his parents.

His mother especially doted on him, and treated him exactly as if he were her own son, even

when it came to discpline.

"Yes, I like her, unfortunately the feelings are not mutual." He said, looking away from his

mother. "I thought she might like me, but we're just friends."

"Well, that's a step, right? I mean, not so long ago she hated your guts, when you dumped

her right? Besides, she's stupis for not liking my James, any girl would be lucky to date someone

as smart and handsome as you." She said, ruffling his hair.

"I never dumped her! Besides, how do you know about that?" Said James, giving Sirius an

evil look and attempting to flatten his hair down again.

"Sirius." She said simply. "He tells me things, you should take a leaf out of his book."

"Okay mother, you want me to tell you things? Did Sirius tell you all about his own life?

About how he's dating a girl named Holly, who is Lilys best friend, part veela, and has a

reputation for breaking hearts?" James said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

"No he did not, looks like we need to have another heart to heart Sirius." She said, pointing

her fingure at him and pretending to be angry. James rolled her eyes and continued marching

down the stairs ahead of them, ignoring their continued whispers behind him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Some of y'all (just kidding I did not just say that) might be disappointed in Lily for making the decision she made, but that's only because you want her to end up with James. I had to do what I thought was right, I let the characters write what they wanted to happen, it is out of my hands at this point. Lily has taken on a personality of her own and won't let me force her to date anyone she doesn't want to date at any given point in time. And just so yoou know, and this is a threat, unless you review, I will make Lily get back with Severus...**

**Mah, mah, Moohoohahahaha**

* * *


	24. Christmas in Heaven

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, it's been quite a while since I posted, and I know all of you asre dying for another chapie...so here goes. I warn you though, this one is uber short, and slightly disapointing...**

* * *

Chapter 31

Christmas in Heaven

Lily and Caroline spent the next few days attending party after party of the Ruperts many

friends and aquaintances. By the time Christmas rolled around, Lily was so exhausted from

parties that she hadn't even realized the date. She woke up Christmas morning and went

downstairs, as she did every mornings itting down at the counter to tell Georgio what she wanted

that morning.

The Ruperts kitchen ran like a restaurant, everyone got what the wanted when they wanted

it. This morning Caroline was not in her room when Lily woke up, so she had gone downstairs

alone. Georgio was not waiting for her as he normally was, so she rubbed her eyes and looked

at the clocks above the matel. The first one told her the time, and served as a normal clock. It

was 10:12 in the morning right now. The second clock, rather than having numbers around the

edge, had rooms in the house where members of the family might be, except that there were so

many rooms in the Ruperts house that it had had to be enlarged in order to fit all of them. This

clock told her that every member of the family and household was in the living room right now.

Lily, still drowsy, went into the living room. No one was there, yet they had to be here

because the clock was always right.

"Merry Christmas!!!" Shouted Mr. Rupert, jumping out from behind the door. He waved

his wand in the air, shooting red and green confetti out of the end. Mrs. Rupert came next

shouting

"Happy Holidays!" From her wand came snowflake shaped confetti. Lily looked out the

window. The sight there made her heart leap, she was having her first white Christmas in her

life. Usually, if it did snow over christmas on Privet Drive, which it had only done twice, they

either went away, or the snow meled before Christmas day. There was a Christmas tree in the

corner where Georgio and the kitchen staff were busy monitering the draping of popcorn and

lighting of candles, (the popcorn was strining itself while the candles lit themselves, but it still took

a large effort to make sure nothing caught on fire and no needles went rambo).

There were piles of presents underneathe the tree, Lily even thought she saw some

adressed to herself. Caroline and Ben were already underneathe the tree opening parsels. Lily

tore open the paper on one package adessed to her throwing the paper aside with recless

abandon, inside was a beautiful snowflake necklace which she imediatly fastened around her

neck. Lily looked at the note on the paper, it was from James. That was sweet of him, Lily was

glad that she had sent off the invisibility cloak to him the other day. She also got tons of

chocolates and Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans. The Ruperts had given her a beautiful charm

bracelet with three charms so far. One was a little model of Hogwarts, one was a snowflake, the

other was a balerina. Lily did not understand why they had given her a balerina charm.

"Oh, it's because of your beautiful dancing sweetheart!" Explained Mrs. Rupert. Lily

thanked them and ripped open the paper on her last parsel. It was from Caroline. Inside was the

dress she had worn to the Ruperts ball, it had been washed and ironed, enclosed was a note

telling her that it looked so good that Caroline had felt like she needed to give it to her. Lily

thanked everyone so much for her girfts and went upstairs to put them away. The rest of the

vacation passed by in a blur of presents and parties, none of Lilys homework got done.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it was so short!!! The next one is longer, I promise...although unless you click the little review button, you won't be reading any of it! So there! Haha, only teasing, I probabally crack and end up posting with or without your reviews...but just to be safe, click away! Oh, and ps, the chappter title does not mean anyone died or anything, it is reffering to the name of the farm, Little Slice of Heaven, dur!**

* * *


	25. Back to Normal Life, Sort of

* * *

**Authors Note: Mkay (totally Sarah's by the by), here is the long awaited chapter, I'm going away soon, later this morning in fact. I have the next chapter written, formatted, everything, all that is stopping it from being posted is your refusal to review...so read fast and give me something to work with here!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Back to Normal Life, Sort of

Caroline and Lily arrived back at Hogwarts at 6:30, just in time to change before dinner.

They went upstairs and found Holly, Alice, and Janette waiting for them. They hugged and

thanked eachother for the presents they had given eachother. Lily and Caroline changed into thir

robes and made their way downstairs, Lily with her arm around Holly, chatting to her about

Sirius and James.

"So what exacty did he say?" Questioned Holly for the fourth time in five minutes as they

walked down the stairs.

"When?" Lily asked, pretending not to know exactly wha Holly was talking to in order to

egg her on.

"When you asked him who had dumped who." Asked Holly.

"Oh, I don't know what he said exactly, but it was something along the lines of 'what makes

you think anyone dumped anyone?'" Said Lily. "And Holly, why didn't you tell me Sirius and you

were still together?"

"I don't know, I assumed you knew."

"That's a lie. Why didn't you tell?"

"Cause I didn't think it was important."

"No Holly, the truth. Were you scared? Were you embarassed? Why didn't you say

anything? Ususally you blabber on about your boyfrinds until you dump them, but you didn't say

a single word about Sirius."

"Yeah, well, I thought he was cheating on me, so I didn't want to spread around that we

were dating and then have it turn out someone else was too, okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Said Lily, knowing Holly was lying.

"So what about you and James?" Asked Holly, making an obvios effort to change the

subject.

"What about us? There isn't even an us. We kissed, and I told him I wouldn't date him.

Nothing there," Lily said, although she was finguring the dainty silver snowflake that she still

wore around her neck "But Oh my god, I have got to tell you about Vernon, and Remus." They

chatted on about more comfortable subjects than Sirius and James. They sat down in the great

hall and continued chatting about Remus until Sirius sat down next to Holly.

"Hey baby, whats up? How was your Christmas? Did you get my present?" Asked Sirius,

putting his arm around Holly.

"Yes I did, you are so cute. Did you get mine? I have the second part I mentioned here."

Holly whispered, kissing him. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Janette, but it wasn't Janette.

Nicky was sitting there, staring at her.

"Hey. Had a good Christmas?" She asked cheerily.

"Yeah. You?"

"Excellent. I stayed with Caroline, it's a blur of parties." She hadn't meant that to come out

in a bragging way, she had just been making convorsation, but from the look on his face he had

taken it the wrong way.

"Great. I've got to go say hi to some other people. See you around." Lily siged, turning to

Janette for real now. "So, Janette, what do you think is going on with Professor Longbottom?

He was at a bunch of parties, alone everytime, and every time I asked, he told me he as waiting

for his fiance, but I never saw her. What do you think is going on there?"

"I didn't even know he was engaged." Janette said, looking up at the staff table.

"I know! I hadn't either. But the wierd thing was is that at the Ruperts party I asked him

about it and he said he was weaiting for her, and that she was probabally late. Later on, I heard

him telling someone else that she couldn't make it that night, but he hadn't said anything about

that to me earlier."

"Wierd. Ooo, what do you think is going on? I think either he's not really engaged, she's

cheating on him, or she dumped him. Either way, they're not going to last. Hmmm, intrigue..."

That day, during divination, Lily discovered that all of the dreams she had recorded in her

dream diary for the past month had come true. She had had a dream one night about having

pouridge for breakfast, and the next day pouridge had been served, things like that. Most of

them were stupid, but some of them, such as the one she had had at the beginning of the year

about James going off with that girl and Serverus chasing her, were slightly more creepy.

She showed the book of dreams to her professor, who told her that he would talk to

professor Dumbledore about this, and asked to keep the journal. The next day he approached

her again with the dream diary, looking thrilled.

"Ms. Evans, I believe that you are a true seer, and Dumbledore himself agrees, he would

like to meet with you once a week to give you special attention. If you have any more dreams,

make sure to write them down and tell me about them. This is so exciting, you are the first since

Tom Riddle.." He rambled on to himself as he marched off down the corridor, waving his arms

in the air. Lily found Caroline and told her what Dumbledore had said.

"Really? Do you think that it's possible? Have you dreamt about me lately, what do you see

happening between me and Ben?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I haven't had any dreams at all lately, but I didn't want to tell him that, he seemed so

excited." Lily said, suddenly nervous.

"Who, Dumbledore? I doubt he'd care."

"No, professor Rallel. Come on, stay with it. I'm supposed to meet with him tonight. What

will I do?"

"Who, professor Rallel?"

"No, Dumbledore, come on Caroline." Said Lily impatiently.

"I told you wha I think, I'm sure Dumbledore won't care. Don't sweat it, come to lunch with

me and we can ask the others, okay?" Lily's last period flew by, and all too soon she was

walking down the corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office. She found the gargoyles, but

realized she did not know that password. Just as Lily was debating leaving and using this as her

excuse, the statues sprang to life and moved apart.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Evans. I was wondering where you had gotten to." Said professor

Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry sir, I was here on time, but I didn't know the password." Lily told him, looking

into his pale blue eyes that pierced right threw her.

"Oh yes, my mistake of course, the password is Marshmallow, a muggle sweet that I

happen to be quite partial to. Sometimes they even melt them in fires and smother them in

chocolate, have you ever had one before, living as a muggle most of your life?" Lily of course

knew all about s'mores and marshmallows, but chose not to mention this to Dumbledore, she did

not want to ruin his fun or get him off on a tangent regarding muggle passtimes and sweets.

"Come into my office with me, please." He said, turning and asending the spiral staircase, Lily

behind him. Lily had never been to professor Dumbledore's office before, and did not know

anyone who had, so she did not know what to expect. She entered the round room, covered in

portraits of old headmasters and head mistresses, all of them were staring at her just as

Dumbledore was now. "Lily, if what professor Rallel thinks turns out to be true, that is a

wonderful and rare gift. The sight, especially the kind you might posses, it a valuable and

dangerous power."

"I'm sorry sir, but how is it dangerous exactly? I do it in my sleep, nothing can hurt me while

I sleep." Lily said, wondering what he meant by dangerous, pah, how could her bed be

dangerous?

"Well you see, if someone discovered this power of yours, they could manipulate it to their

own benefit, if they were to gain access to your mind they would not only know the future, but

they could also change what you see and potentially, if they were strong enough, change the

future." Lily got goosebumps at the sound of his voice, a chill went down her spine as he told her

how this had happend to people in the past. "What I am going to work on with you is called

occlumency, I will gain access to your mind, and you will try to prevent it with your will power.

It will be hard at first, but eventually it will become easier until you have a permanent shield up

around your sub consious." Lily nodded, drawing out her wand and preparing for him to enter

her thoughts. "I will go easy on you at first, to let you practice, on three, one, two three.

Legilimens." He said. Nothing happend, Lily waited for him to enter her thoughts, but he never

came. Dumbledore looked at her, confused. "Alright, apparently you have some natural ability

already, I will try a harder form. Legilimens." He said, but still nothing happened. Now he

looked impressed. "You are very gifted, I am a very skilled legilimens, and I will try my hardest

version, I applogise in advance if this hurts. Legilimens." This time Lily felt a slight jolt, as if

something had collided with a glass wall outside her mind. "Apparently you are as skilled as I am

and we can move on to more advanced steps. I will teach you how to control the comings and

goings of these dreams, I will teach you how to enter other peoples minds, I will teach you

everything you need to know about being a legilimens."

And so they practiced. At the end of an hour, Lily could successfully penatrate

Dumbledores outermost layer of thought. He looked at her in awe as images of Dumbledore

running through fields and streams with a boy who must have been his older brother. She

watched as he cuddled in front of the fire with his mother reading story books, and played catch

with his father.

"That is quite enough for tonight," declared Dumbledore, thowing her out of his mind for the

fourth time. "You are much more naturally skilled than anyone I have ever met before, you will

do great things Lily Evans. Come back here right after classes tomarrow for more practice,"

after a moments thought he changed his mind, "no, come here during, I believe this is correct,

History of Magic. You have that first yes?" He said.

Lily, glad to be getting out of this class, told him she did and left his office, exhausted, yet

pleased. She arrived at the common room and collapsed onto the couch, not even having

enough energy to go to her bedroom. A few hours later, she half noticed someone putting a

blanket over her. She cracked one eye and saw Nicky leaning over her, feeling her temperature.

"She's fine, just tired. Everyone out of the common room, Lily needs sleep." He said loudly.

Lily rolled over facing into the couch and closing her eyes again. he was so nice, although if it

had been James he would have lain down with her. Lily sighed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Now that Christmas break was over, the real crunch began. All of the fifth year teachers

were piling on the homework, the only teacher who gave her a break was Professor Rallel.

What with her practices with Dumbledore, and the mountains of homework she was getting, she

had no time for Nicky. She stayed up until midnight as it was, and weekends were devoted to

catching up with all the homework she hadn't had time to complete.

The good news was that she was making huge leaps in her lessons with Dumbledore. By

her second lesson she could sucessfully break though his barriers every time. On one such effort

she saw images that disturbed her quite a lot. Dumbledore was walking down a hallway she had

never seen before, it looked at though it were underground, as she came to the end of the

hallway she saw Remus standing there. Just as she tried to approach him to say hello he started

to transform, his nose enlongated, fur sprouted from his nose, he went down onto his four legs.

Lily shrieked, breaking her connection to Dumbledores mind.

"Is, is Remus a warewolf?" Lily asked of professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is. But do not say anything about this to anyone Ms. Evans, no one knows. Swear

to me you will not say a word."

"I swear." How could she refuse? When had Remus become a warewolf? Why hadn't he

told anyone? Well, she knew the answer to that question. Did James know? Where did he go,

was this why he went home every month for his grandmother and mom and sick cousin and

such? And what should Lily do about it?


	26. Werewolves

* * *

**Authors Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! I was on vacation, but I'm back for a little right now, it was worth the wait...believe me. Hold on to your hats, it's gonna be a bumby ride...**

* * *

Chapter 33

Warewolves

"I think that we have done quite enough for tonight. Tomarrow I will teach you how to

control when you have your dreams, that is a little more complicated, a matter of going inside

your own mind." Lily left the room, thinking of what she had seen. Dumbledore had not denied

the truthfullness of this vision, so it must be true. Lily had trouble believing it of Remus, they had

been schoolmates and housemates for the past five years after all. She had even kissed him, and

he had written her a love letter, and she had considered dating him! Lily made her way, deep in

thought, to her common room. Perhaps it was because she was so lost in thought that she ran

into the object of her thought before she even saw him standing in front of her.

"Hey Lily, had a good break?" He asked, looking slightly akward, this must be due to the

letter he had written to her.

"Hi Reums, yeah, it was fun, how was yours? Did you stay here, or did you go home?"

"I went home part way through, my grandmother had a heart attack so my parents wanted

me to be there." He said, perfectly casually, meeting her eyes. _I know that he is lying, but _

_what if something like that really had happened while he was a warewolf? What if his _

_grandmother had really had a heart attack? How could she ever know when he was lying _

_to her and when he was being honest? _

"Oh, I'm so sorry Remus. I did actually have something I wanted to talk to you about." She

said looking around to see if anyone was listening to them. "I recieved your letter over the break,

and I was very flattered of course, but I just don't see us as ever being more than friends. I am

dreadfully sorry." She told him.

"I understand completly Lily, it is a shame, but it is your decision to make of course. If you

ever reconsider, the offer will stand I'm sure." He looked sad, but at least he wasn't taking it the

way Severus had. He was calm, rather than having a fit in which he confessed that she was the

only woman he would ever love.

Lily excused herself, glad that she had discovered that he was a warewolf before starting a

relationship with him. She had solved the imediate problem of him wanting to be more than

friends, but what should she do about him being a warewolf? Should she tell James? What about

her friends? Was it safe to have a warewolf running loose? But Remus had never hurt anyone so

far, and was it really fare to him to destroy his social life just for being different, he couldn't

control it after all.

Lily decided that she needed to talk to someone about all th questions rattling in her mind,

so she went to James. Her friends would probabally over reacted and refused to come into

contact with him if she told them. She found James sitting on one of the red leather couches,

reading through his transfiguration notes.

"James, I need to talk to you." She said from behind him, placing her had on his shoulder.

* * *

Lily came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"James, I need to talk to you, alone." James turned around and looked at her puzzled. He

closed his notes and followed her out of the common room. They made their escape into an

empty classroom. "James, I just found something out about one of your friends that I think you

should know, but I don't know if I want to tell you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, why had she made him come if she didn't want to tell him?

"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to over react, okay? You have to not metion it

to anyone, including him, and you did not hear it from me. Understand?" She asked, speaking

quicly and quietly.

"Yes, so what is it? I promise not to over react or tell anyone, and I didn't hear it from you."

He said, sighing and rolling his eyes at her. Either this was seious or she was over dramatising it.

"Remus, he's a warewolf." She said with the air of declaring he was a mad axe murderer.

"Who told you that? How did you find out?" James asked, not upset at all at the news she

had told him, only the fact that she knew.

"You already knew? And you didn't tell anyone? He's dangerous james!" She said, growing

angry that he hadn't told her, especially after she had told him she had kissed Reums!

"Of course I knew." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I live with

him afterall, you didn't think I noticed that he of his grandmother was sick every month like

clockwork? It took me a few years to suspect anything, but I talked to Sirius and he had noticed

it too. We checked the star charts, he's always 'sick' on the full moon. That was enough

evidence for us, but he doesn't know we know." James told her, looking discusted that she had

even thought (a). he didn't know and (b). that he would care that his friend was a warewolf.

James walked out of the room, leaving a hurt and disgruntled Lily standing alone.

* * *

Lily reached up, feeling shocked and betrayed that he had not confided this in her, it was

after all her right to know this sort of thing! She reached under robes, again tracing the outline of

the snowflake on her necklace. In a suddenflash of anger she tore the dainty chain in half,

ripping it off her neck and leaving it on the hallway floor behind her as she walked back to the

common room after James.

* * *

**Authors Note: I realize that some of you, like me, have huge crushes on James and would like nothin more to either be written into the story, knocking Lily out of the picture, or to have him and Lily at least get together. I just want to tell you, we all know that this will happen eventually, but I have an uber romantic idea for how it will happen, so just bear with me. And just in case you didn't get it, the necklace was supposed to be symbolic.**

* * *


	27. Explanations

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter is a preasant (sorry I can't spell, tell it to me in a review hint hint nudge nudge) for Emma you-know-how-you-are and I won't put your last name on the internet seeing as there are lots of psycos out there. Heehee. Anyway, because you're getting braces I posted a chapie in your honor. Maybe, if y'all are nice and give me reviews (I know you love the y'all usage teehee) I'll post another for you this afternoon...maybe...**

* * *

Chapter 34

Explanations

Lily walked slowly back to the common room and strait up the staircse to the girls rooms.

She could not believe James had treated her like that, with utter contempt for the fact that she

was scared of warewolves! Anyone in their right mind would be! She found the room empty and

was greatfull for the early night, her head was still aching from her lessons with Dumbledore.

_Lily was walking down a road, it was dark out and there were no street lights. Up _

_ahead of her there was a big house, slightly overgrown with vines, and the weeds in the _

_garden were out of control. She saw next to the house a graveyard, filled with large _

_monuments and tombstones. Standing in the graveyard, surrounded by masked men, was _

_a man of about twenty years older than herself. He was not wearing a mask, and was very _

_handsome. His followers, for he was obviously the leader, were approaching him on their _

_knees and extending their arms to him. Lily watched with horror as he branded their arms _

_with a green image that she could not make out. Walking closer she was able to see the _

_mark clearly, it was a skull. The men screamed as he branded them, all except one man _

_who was standing tall by the side of Voldemort, he was not much older than Lily herself! _

_In fact, she recognized him from school as Lucius Malfoy who had graduated last year! _

_Walking nearer she noticed several other familiar faces, and not all of them graduates. _

_There was Gegory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Beatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin who was _

_pure evil in Lily's mind. She was one year above Lily and Sirius, and she made it her duty _

_to make Sirius's life hell. She would trip him in corridors, make fun of him loudly to his _

_face and behind his back, and she was very fond of mentioning how he had been disowned _

_from the family. She had heavily lidded eyes and dark hair. She had a strong jawline and _

_a storng nose, she did not have delicate features, they were more powerful and harsh than _

_anything. _

__

_ Lily saw, to her horror, way back at the end of the line, Severus and some of the _

_other fifth year Slytherin boys who he liked to follow around. As he neared the front of the _

_line she distinctly heard him mutter about revenge being very sweet. Lily turned her head _

_away and covered her ears so as not to hear his screams of pain._

The next day Lily woke up and wrote down the dream in detail, remebering everything

clearly. She went down to the common room with all of the books and homework she would

need for todays classes.

"Hey Lily, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." Said Nicky who was sitting on the couch.

"That's because you haven't." Lily reminded him taking the seat beside him.

"Lily, I was wondering," he began, looking nervous and not meeting her eyes. "What's going

on between us? When we kissed before break I thought there was something there, but then you

came back and acted as though nothing had happened." He said, still staring off into a corner.

"Nicky, would you like for something to be there?" She asked, stroking his shoulder with

her fingernail.

"Very much so, Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, looking into her face now.

"I'd love to Nicky." She said cheerfully, but in her mind she as somewhat hesitant. She was

not really looking for a relationship right now, and perhaps it was too much, with homework,

school, and her lessons with Dumbledore, there simply wasn't any extra time.

"Cool, do you want to go to the Quiddich game with me this weekend?" he asked

hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't I'm going with Holly, Alice and Janette already." She replied.

"Well, what about Hogsmede on Sunday?" He asked, undeterred.

"I actually wasn't planning on going. I have to catch up on my homework, and I have to

have a meeting with Dumbledore, and write to my family. I'm really sorry." She said, feeling

slightly guilty now about having to reject him so much.

"Lily, hey, I'm famished lets go eat!" Said Alice, coming down the stairs. Lily linked arms

with Alice and they exited the portrait hole, leaving a confused Nicky behind them.

"Guess who just asked me out?" Lily asked, nudging Alice in the side.

"Who? And will I be jealous?" Alice said.

"Nicky, I know you're jealous." Lily said sarcastically. "He kissed me before break, and we

had fun together, so he asked me to be his girlfriend. He's really sweet, I don't want to hurt his

feelings."

"He's cute, you could do much worse you know, besides he's smart and from what I hear

he's really nice." She said, trying to be nice.

"So you like him? I'm not making a mistke like I did with Severus?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you like him? Because you're the one who has to spend time with

him, not me."

"Yeah, you know what? I do like him." She said, feeling relieved and good about her

decision to say yes to him. She took her seat in the dining hall with Alice, not noticing Nicky

walking behind her and sitting at the other end of the table. "I wonder where Nicky went?" Lily

said, looking up and down the table, but not seeing him anywhere.

"I didn't see him, too bad, you'll catch up with him later though, time to go to class!" Alice

said enthusiastically.

"You sound excited, what do you have?" Lily asked, giving Alice a dubious glance, she was

never excited about going to classes.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, you shouldn't have dropped it, it's an amazing class." Alice

said.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt that the techer happens to be a total cutie?" Lily asked, looking up

at the staff table and understanding.

"I suppose not." Alice said, totally seriously.

"You know he's engaged, right?" Lily asked Alice, just to make sure her crush wasn't

destroyed after she found out he was happily married with a pregnant wife.

"Oh, I know he was engaged a few days ago." Alice said, looking pleased.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Um, eavesdropping, how else?" Alice smiled.

"What happened?" Lily bent closer.

"Well, from what I heard professor Bluebell telling Grumblegutts, it was awful. She's been

cheating on him for weeks, and never had any intention of marrying him for love. She was going

to marry him, get his title, then divorce him and get all the settlement money she could. He broke

it off as soon as he found out, of course." She said, also leaning in, and throwing looks at

Proffessor Longbottom.

"And, you also know he's your teacher right? And that that would be totally, like, illegal.

Not to mention gross." Lily said, also looking at professor Longbottom.

"I know, but he won't be my teacher forever. He's so nice, and he's such a a good

teacher." Alice said slyly.

"Exactly, he's your teacher!" Lily said, shaking Alice by the shoulder.

"Ow, hey, that hurt. I know he's my teacher, but he's only five years older than me, and I'm

almost sixteen. He's only twenty. It's not that wierd Lily, besides, he's so smart and mature, kind,

and funny."

"Okay, whatevs Alice, it's never going to happen, and no matter what you say, it is creepy."

Lily, instead of going to divination, skipped her first period and headed for professor

Dumbledores office. "Marshmallows." She said as the now familiar gargoyles sprang to life and

moved to the side for her to pass. She walked up the moving spiral staircase, it was not moving

fast enough. Knocking on the door to professor Dumbledores circular office, she recieved

permission to enter. "Professor, I had another dream last night, but this one was different from

the others."

"Lily, so nice to see you, if you would be so kind as to step into my other offices." She had

never been in here before, they had always practiced in the front office. Dumbledores private

offices were slightly more disorderly, and there were no pictures on the wall. She saw woolen

socks draped over the back of a chair, and piles of book everywhere, including the floor, after

he had run out of surfaces and bookshelves to cram them into. From their appearance, all of the

books were old, loved, and used, Lily's favorite kind. She could smell the old books in the air,

that musty, familiar sent that was so comforting to her. "I'm sorry to bring you in here, I have

reason to believe that there is a spy in my office, that is why I got rid of all of the pictures in here

and sound proofed the walls, no one can hear what we say if we are in my private chambers.

Tell me about this dream." Dumbledore said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the corner

after first removing the pile of books from on top of it. Lily followed suit, placing the books

carefully on the floor beside her chair before taking her place opposte Dumbledore.

"Last night professor, I had a dream." Lily went on to give him all of the details she could

remeber, occasionally reffering to her dream diary. Dumbledore did not speak for a few

moments, Lily wondered if he had listened to her at all. "Professor?"

"Er, yes, excuse me, dreadfully sorry. Yes, erm, this makes sense with all that is happening

lately. How old did you say the leader was?"

"He looked to be about ten years younger than yourself, sir." Lily replied, curious at his

reaction.

"And this dream, did it appear to be something taking place in the present day? Or do you

think it was more a prophesy of the future?" He asked, clasping his hands in front of him and

resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well," Lily thought about her answer carefully, "in the past, all of my dreams had been

looking forwards, so I assume that this one is the same, I can't be sure of course. I don't see

how Severus would have gotten there if it were now, he can't apperate, so it would have to be

taking palce in the future, wouldn't it? What does it mean professor? Do you understand it?" Lily

said, also leaning forward anticipatingly.

"I think I might have an idea. Lily, have you ever heard of a lad named Tom Riddle?" He

asked, leaning back now into his chair and preparing to tell a long story.

"I think I've heard him mentioned before, he also had prophetic dreams, and he was head

boy too right? He had a trophy in the trophy room, doesn't he?"

"Very good, that is all correct. Lily, Tom Riddle, when I was in my youth, or at least closer

to my youth than I am now, I taught Tom transfiguration. He was an outstanding pupil,

everything came so naturally to him, magic was easy. He was, however, very bitter towards the

world of muggles. He placed great stock in the purity of blood, although he himself was only half

magical. He only associated himself with pure bloods, and looked down on all others. He was

ashamed of his muggle heritage, and hated the muggle world for mistreating him at the orphange

he spent his summer holidays at. He was bitter and angry and hated the world. In his sixth year

he took a great interest in the dark arts and began to devote all of his energy in to studying and

mastering all of the ancient magics and dark powers available to men. He himself is responsible

to creating many of the curses known today. He began to go by the name of Lord Voldemort

amoung his friends.

"He disappeared shortly after leaving Hogwarts, and has not been heard from since. A few

years later I became head master and I tracked Tom down without his knowledge. He was

living in a house that had once belonged to his fathers parents. That, I believe, is the house you

saw in your dream. He began to send envoys to giants, and I believe he has convinced them to

join his cause, what that cause is I do not know. From your dream I gather he is now trying to

gather support amoung the men as well as the giants. Toms lifelong goal has been to achieve

immortality, and as far as I know, he has not yet succeded, no one knows what he needs in

order to achieve immortality through the dark arts, he does not even know yet, but it is only a

matter of time. Lily, he is gathering power, he has spies already well placed. It will not be long

now." Dumbledore said, his eyes glazing over as he looked off into the distance. Lily was

frightened, if this Voldemort character gained all these supporters, immortality, and the giants,

what would happen to the muggles? What would happen to those in the wizarding family, herself

included, if he gainded power? What would happen to her parents?

"Professor? What will happen to me?" Lily asked, not meaning to sound self centered, but

wanting an answer none the less.

"I suppose Voldemort will want you to join his ranks, what with your incredible power

when it comes to prophesies." Dumbledore said, looking at her carefully, to see her reaction to

this.

"No, I don't mean that, I mean will he try to kill me and my family?" She asked again,

clarifying her question.

"Oh, I suppose so, although you might be safe because you are so powerful that you could

be usefull to him. He will most likely try to kill everyone who is not a pure blood, but I assure

you, we will not go down without a fight. I myself am not a pureblood, did you know that? Your

ancestry is not important, it is who your are and what powers you posess that is important, not

the powers of your siblings, parents, grandparents, aunts, cousins, or uncles. Do you understand

that Lily? Some of the best witches and wizards the wizarding community has are half bloods,

some have two muggle parents. Without muggle marriages, the wizarding race would die out.

Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are no good because of your blood, okay Lily?"

"Yes professor." She said, but if it was so unimportant, then why did all these people care

so much about it? Lily left professor Dumbledore's office a few minutes later wondering this very

thing, if they were all witches and wizards, why couldn't they live in peace together? Lily could

not answer this question, and so she went to transfiguration ten minutes early and sat,

contemplating the answer.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, it's getting quite plotty and boring if you ask me...I just have a few more plotty chapies that I already wrote and then it's back to the good stuff! Just so you know, for those of you ignoring all of the bits in italics (cough cough KatieandLisacough cough) Lily has always been a prophet and stuff, this is not totally out of the blue, although I suppose I did just sort of drop it on you...anyway, click the little button that says review review and I'll try and post more chapies!**

* * *


	28. Nicky

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Emma, again I know, because she is my inspiration, critique, confidence builder upper, friend, fellow writier and fanfic adict, and just all around amazing. Oh, also, it is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers...you know who u r!!! Okay, this one is really short for those of you who haven't already looked at the scroll bar on the side and noticed that. But it doesn't have all the dream stuff in it, so take it as a welcomed break! Don't worry, all that will stop soon. If you review. Actually I'll stop it anyway, I just like threatening you...Alrighty, so, I just wanted to say, any of you who have made it thus far will be glad to know you have officially read over 200 pages. Break out the confetti, call all your friends, and have a party...**

* * *

Chapter 35

Nicky

"Hey, Lily, do you want to go to the library and do some work together?" Nicky asked her

in Ancient Runes, sitting behind her.

"Tonight?" She asked absent mindedly, staring at the board in front of her where some

complicated runes were being translated.

"That's what I was thinking." Nicky replied, trailing off slightly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Nicky, but tonight isn't good. I have a lot of work, and I already

promised the girls that I would do some studying with them. Sorry." She concluded lamely, not

really sorry at all. She did not turn around the entire class, and dnever once looked at him. When

the bell rang she left right away, not waiting for Nicky.

That evening at dinner Nicky walked over to the Gryfindor table, and began to make his

way over to Lily. He scanned the table, trying to find her in her normal seat. There she was, her

red hair made her stand out. She was sitting between Sirius and Alice, talking animatedly. As he

started to walk towards her she started gigling and laughing, never once looking at him. He was

almost at her seat when he changed direction and walked to the other end of the table and his

own friends.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?" Snarled Julie as he took his usual seat next to

her. Julie Maken was his best friend, as they were the two somewhat normal people there.

"Relax Maken, I'm just not sitting with her okay?" He said, grabbing a plate and begining to

eat.

"Did she ditch you for her popular friends?" Julie said, smirking and talking in a faux baby

voice, obviously mocking him. She had touched on the one thing that Nicky was most sensitive

about at this time, for the very same thought had been in the back of his own mind.

"No she did not, why? You jealous?" He asked, taking a shot in the dark and just throwing

out words that would revert the attention from him and Lily.

"Jealous of what? You think I want a girlfriend who ditches me the moment someone cooler

comes along?" She said, blushing slightly and reverting to a normal voice. Nicky looked at her

suspiciously. _Is she jealous? Of Lily, or me?_

"Listen, Julie, no matter how popular or unpopular me or my girlfriends are, you'll always be

my best friend, okay?" He said, in an attempt to pacify her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I don't want." She muttered inaudibly, digging into her own food.

"Sorry, what?" Nicky asked, not having heard.

"Don't worry about it." She said, continuing to eat.

* * *

**Authors Note: And then they hooked up...jk, just trying to get your attention, that was a tres short chapie that I posted for Emma. You're the reason I keep writing, I hope you realize...Yeah RDC!!! Sorry that one was pretty short, and bad, but I'm setting you up for something later...so be patient. Now if you ever in this lifetime want to find out what I'm setting you up for, push the little button on the bottom and submit a review!**


	29. Lord Voldemort

Chapter 36

Lord Voldemort

Lily spent the next week ignoring Nicky, unintentionally most of the time, and avoiding

James. He had been so terrible to her when she had discovered that Remus was a warewolf,

and she thought he was still mad. Her meetings with Dumbledore had increased to every day of

the week, sometimes twice. He told her that she was the most promising student that she had,

and that she should work to control her powers more. He showered her with praises and taught

her more than she had learned from any of her other teachers.

"Lily, have you been reading the newspapers lately?" Dumbledore asked her during one of

their meetings.

"No, I haven't been. I don't get it delivered. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well here, read this article and then you might understand." He said, passing her the Daily

Prophet.

__

_The Rise of Darkness _

__

_David Crawlson _

_ Recent evidence has come to lig__ht regarding the activities of a man who refers to _

_himself as Lord Voldemort and his __group of followers called the Death Eaters. Lord _

_Voldemort, or the Dark Lord, has made __it public knowledge that he completly disrespects _

_and disregards the law, holding the ministry, those of muggle descent, and all those who _

_support muggles, in utter contempt. He has declared that he will stop at nothing until all _

_muggles and their supporters are dead. Already the Death Eaters have made it known _

_that they are an unlawful force to be reconned with. It is common for them to use the _

_unforvible curses in order to gain support or eliminate mal-content with their practices. _

__

_ Already several members of the group known as Death Eaters have been tracked _

_down and captured, although no sooner are they thrown into Azkaban prison than they _

_escape, due to the dementor support of the Dark Lord. Barty Crouch stated in a press _

_meeting that there is no threat posed by these "unlawful, unruly band of miscreants", and _

_that "the ministry is doing everything in its power to remove all lawbreakers from the _

_vicinity". Barty Crouch, head of the Department of International Co-operation, has been _

_gaining support rapidly as he cracks down harder and harder on the Death Eaters. He has _

_even announced, to much public support, that he will be submitting his name for possible _

_candadicy for Minister of Magic when the current minister announced his impending _

_retirment. _

__

_ Already eight witnesses have come fourth, admmitting to have seen Death Eaters _

_putting the Imperius curse on other wizards and witches. The muggle police are noticing _

_the disappearances of muggles at a rate increasing by the day. Twenty Seven muggles _

_have gone missing in the past two weeks with no trace as to their whereabouts. The sign _

_of a Death Eater attack has been a skull with a snake in its mouth hovering abouve the _

_scene of the crime, and the wizarding community is living in fear of the more and more _

_frequent attacks. After committing a crime, the mark of the Death Eaters can be seen for _

_miles around, making the task of the miinistry to hide magic from the muggle community _

_much more difficult. The department of Muggle Relations has had their hands full _

_covering up and modifying the memories of muggles who have witnessed these crimes. _

__

_ There have been several first hand accounts of the reappearance of giants in the area _

_as well as the more and more frequent sightings of dragons. Lord Voldemort is gathering _

_a deadly army together, and regardless of the ministry assurances of the mis-truth behind _

_this, the wizarding community at large is growing frightened and doubtfull. The ministrys _

_attempts to cover up the latest actions of the Death Eaters have failed, and Cornelius _

_Fudge, the Ministers assistant, insists that everyone is "overreacting to this, er, this, _

_group of people who seem insistant on destroying the muggle community. They really _

_aren't all that bad don't you know, they will probabally give up in a few weeks. Nothing to _

_get worked up over", Fudge stated in a press conference Monday afternoon. _

"So Lily, now more than ever we need your assistance. If Lord Voldemort is to be stopped

we need your help." Dumbledore said as he accepted the paper she handed back to him.

"But, sir, I don't understand. It says here that Cornelius Fudge doesn't thinnk they're a

threat, and that Barty Crouch thinks we can stop them, no problem. So what's the deal? And

how come none of the students have been talking about this?" Lily asked, not understanding how

this article proved anything.

"Well, to answer your second and more simple question, I have my papers delivered early.

They may not be as edited, but I get the news first. For your first question, Fudge and Crouch

have been covering up for ministry blunders. Crouch wants to become minister, he does not

want to loose face in front of the wizarding community by appearing soft or timid. Fudge just

doesn't understand. In my opinion he is a blustering idiot, I hope you will not repeate that

however."

"Of course not professor." Lily said, the corners of her mouth twitching. She quickly

snapped back to the problem at hand, what did this mean? He wanted to kill all muggles and

wizards related to muggles? What did that have to do with her? How could she help?

"Lily, do you remember the vision you had in your sleep about a week ago?" He asked her.

"Yes sir, the one about the man burning something into the flesh of those other men?"

"That's the one. I believe that what he was doing was burning the dark mark, described in

that article, into their arms. Do you remember when you told me of the skull you saw? That is

the dark mark. I have been thinking of that dream a lot lately, and have come to the conclusion

that Voldemort is gathering an army, a powerful army of wizards and magical creatures, I have

also decided that, if you agree to help me, we can help to prevent this. Will you help me Lily?"

"What does helping you entail?" She asked hesitantly.

"It would be very dangerous, you would have to be willing to risk everything. Do not

answer now, think about it. I will give you the tools necessary to help, then you can make your

descision. Today we will start learning how to control when the dreams will come. You can

practice tonight. Hopefully, when you are advanced enough, you will be able to bring on the

dreams at any time, not only the night. If you wish I can put a bind on your powers so that you

do not accidentally trigger the dreams at night or during classes. I will remove the bind when you

have controlled the power." Dumbledore suggested.

"All right, if you think it would be wise." Lily said, not sure about what she was doing.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, withdrawing his wand from his robes. Lily faw a flash of light and

heard Dumbledores soft voice. She hit the floor and felt a flash of pain. He head felt like it was

bursting into a million pieces, and she could not see anything except spots of light. Lily closed her

eyes, and knew no more.

* * *

**Authors Note: What a great cliffy! The only way you're going to find out what happened to Lily is if you click that little button and review review review! Bwahahaha! Moohoohahaha. You know you love me...**

* * *


	30. Hospital Wing

Chapter 37

Hospital Wing

Lily woke up in the brightly lit hospital wing. Beneath her she felt the soft bed and warm

blankets of the now familiar hospital wing. She rolled over and looked out of the open window.

It was a clear day, the sun was out and there were no longer traces of snow on the ground. Lily

rubbed her eyes and rolled over again, trying to get a better idea of what time it was and why

she was here.

"Ah, you are awake, good." Lily rubbed her eyes again, squinting into the light to see who

was there. Professor Dumbledore, good, now she could get some answers.

"Professor, why am I here? I cannot remember anything that's happened. What time is it?

How long have I been here?" Lily asked, pausing her questions to catch her breathe.

"That is quite enough, one question at a time if you do not mind." He said, smiling and

holding up a hand to silence her. Lily did not speak, but waited for his explanation. "Do you

remember that I was going to bind your powers?" He asked, Lily did not reply, she merely

shook her head. "All right, well I was going to bind your powers in order to prevent you from

activating what I was about to teach you by accident before you were capable. When I said the

spell, you fell over and blacked out. I myself was severely injured by the impact of the collision

of forces. Your powers were not too eager to leave you." He told her.

"So, what happened to them? Do I still have my powers now? How long have I been

here?" She asked him quickly, not able to controll her curiosity any longer.

"Well, you have been here for a little over a week, I myself was here for a few days. The

question regarding your powers is a little more complicated. It appears that your seeing powers

are too closely woven with your other powers to be removed. If I were to take away your

seeing powers, it would also take away all of your other magical ability. During the original spell

I cast, the one that landed you here, I removed all of your substantial powers, which is why you

became so weak. I have returned the majority of those powers to you, after first separating out

the seeing powers. I do not, however, know what effects this will have on you, as the powers

were so codependent on eachother." He explained, looking thoughtfull.

"Professor, excuse me for saying so, but what right do you have to be tampering with my

powers? Do you know what that could do to me? I am not some scientific experiment! In my

opinion it could be more dangerous to bind my powers like that than to leave them with me." Lily

said, getting angry. _Why the hell am I yelling at the headmaster, Do I have any idea of how _

_much trouble I can get into? Apparently not._

Dumbledore, however, did not seem to care. He did not say anything, he merely smilled

indulgently, which, if possible, only fueled Lilys anger more. "Well, Lily, I understand that you

are upset. The problem is, is that you have so much powers that I have no way of containing it

and I do not exactly know what would happen if I put it back." He shuffled his feet nervously.

This was the first time Dumnbledore had been nervous, he always had all of the answers to

everything!

"What?!?! I'm afraid I do not understand, I was the reason we were going to be able to

defeat Lord Voldemort, and now those same powers are flying around somewhere for anyone

to take?" She was outraged, he may be the most famed and renowned wizard in the world, but

that did not make him right here. He had taken away her powers and did not know what he was

going to do with them.

"Now Lily, I understand that you are upset with me, and well you should be. You have to

understand though, these are dangerous powers that you cannot yet control, I need to teach you

more before you can advance further."

"Yes, that's all very well and good, but the powers are still mine and you had no right to

take them! I want them back now. Professor, OWLs are coming up, and I don't even know if

my normal powerws that I am perfectly capable of using will work! I need my powers back

professor." She said firmly, taking a deep breathe and attempting to control her temper.

"I'm affraid that that is something I cannot do as of yet, I will expect you in my office for

training at the usual time when you are recovered. Good day." He said in a tone she had never

heard before. He swept out of the room, and before the sound of his footsteps had disappeared,

Madame Pompfrey came up to her bed to administer medicines.

"Oh, here you are darling, awake at last. Now you just lie down here and I'll give you some

potion to make that headache go away. Then I have some things that are sure to cheer up any

bedridden girl." Said the bustling woman while dolling her out a large portion of a brownish

orange liquid. It looked by no means appetizing, and tasted worse. Lily cringed as the aftertaste

flooded her, sending a chill down her spine. Madame Pompfrey rolled in a large cart covered in

flowers, cards, and candy. She struggled to push it up to Lilys bedside.

"Here you are darling, these are just some of them, they have been flooding in all week. It

seems that everyone misses you a great deal." Madame Pompfrey said, pushing the carty

laboriously closer to te bedside so that Lily could read the cards and smell the bouquets.

_Lily! We all miss you so much, you had better get better soon or I will have a heartattack _

_and kill you. Can't wait to see you! xoxoxoxoxo -Holly_

Only Holly would threaten to kill someone for being sick. Thought Lily as she put the

brightly colored card to one side and picked up the next one.

_Dear Lily, _

_ I was much troubled to hear of you sickness, we all miss you and hope you come back _

_to classes soon. I will of course be offering make up classes if you should so desire to _

_catch up on all we have been doing as OWL prep. If you are staying over Easter break _

_that would be the oppertune time to get together for some lesons. Feel better, _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Bluebell_

Lily smiled, and quickly scribbled a reply note to her teacher informing her that she was so

greatful for the offer and would be remaining at Hogwarts ofver the break and would love to

have the opportunity to attend private lessons.

Similar notes had been sent by her other teachers, also informing her that, if she should so

desire, they would love to give Lily make up lessons. Lily wrote them each a note thanking them

for their concern and telling them that she would of course attend a lesson or two. Lily picked up

a bouquet of red roses and inhaled deeply, smelling the delicate scent and feeling the petals on

her face. She read the note and saw that they had been sent by Nicky. That was sweet of him to

think of her. The card did not say anything other than "feel better soon, Nicky".

Slightly disappointed, Lily picked up the next bouquet, this one was a bouquet of lillies.

_Dearest Lily, _

_ I am so sorry to hear that you are ill, please feel better soon and forgive me for what _

_happened the other day. I'll be coming to see you soon, we all miss you very much, even _

_your temper. I'll bring by your homework and books if you want. Hope to see you back on _

_your feet soon!_

The note was unsigned. Lily read it again, what did the sender of the flowers mean by

"forgive me for what happened the other day"? Who had sent these flowers? It was very sweet

and romantic of them to send her lillies. Who could it have been? She put the lillies on her bed,

separate from the other discareded notes and flowers. She read the other notes, finding one

from Sirius, Remus, Alice, Janette, Caroline, and Ben. There were also some from people she

knew vaguely. There was one signed by everyone in her divination class.

Lily was coming down to the last of the cards. As she opened the last one she saw the

familiar hanwriting of Severus Snape. She did not even read the long note, she ripped it in half

and threw it across the floor. A few hours later Holly, Caroline, Janette, and Alice entered the

room to find Lily surrounded by wrappers of chocolate frogs, empty every flavor beans boxes,

the stems of sugar quills, and mountains of un-eaten candy.

"Well aren't you the popular one?" Holly asked, sitting down on the end of the bed and

tucking in to a chocolate frog.

"Sleeping beauty has woken up, who kissed you?" Alice said, snatching up a sugar quill and

sucking the end. Lily laughed and hugged all her friends.

"Sorry for the mess, I hadn't eaten in over a week!" Exclaimed Lily as Caroline shoved a

pile of candy wrappers off one of the chairs and sat down. "So, whats been happening in the real

world?" Lily asked.

"Well, Quiddich season has been kicking in full force, and guess who joined the Slytherin

team?" Janette said, sitting down on the other chair after pushing those candy wrappers onto the

floor, mirroring Carolines look of horror at the amount of candy consumed. "You'll never guess,

so I'll tell you, Severus Snape." Janette revealed.

"Really? What position? Is he any good?" Lily asked her pretending to be interested, and

more than a little amused at the image Severus playing Quiddich conjured.

"He's the seeker, he's not that bad. I just can't wait until the Gryfindor-Slytherin match,

imagine James versus Severus, what a riot. We'll win in a second." Alice laughed.

"I thought the match so far was quite god, you've only missed one Lily, it was Ravenclaw

versus Hufflepuff." Caroline informed her.

"Well of course you thought it was good, Benny boy was in it." Holly said, finally throwing

her two cents into the convorsation.

"Well, he is quite good isn't he? He plays chaser Lily, and I think he is quite good. Besides,

he wasn't the only reaon it was a good show, it was really a good match Lily. Don't listen to

Holly." Pipped Carline, sounding a little offended.

"I'm sure it was, but who won?" Lily asked, egging her on.

"Well, Ravenclaw did, but Hufflepuff was quite good, and the were very gracious about the

whole thing, so it was almost as good as winning." Caroline said, deffending Hufflepuff house

stalwortly.

The girls gossiped about who was dating who, and what so-and-so had said to the other

person. they debated the pros and cons of Jessica from Ravenclaws dumping of Ralph from

Slytherin. All in all, they had a good time talking and eating candy until Madame Pompfrey

kicked them all out, declaring that Lily need rest. After making the girl promise to return the next

day, Lily took a sleeping draft and fell asleep.

"Lily I think that you will be good to go by this weekend. You might be a little weak still

from the loss of your powers, but I think it should be fine." It was Thursday afternoon, the day

after Lily had first woken up, and she was restless.

"But Madame Pompfrey, I've told you, I feel fine. I just want to go back to my classes."

Lily pouted.

"I know you think that Lily, but you do not know for sure. I am the trained nurse here, not

you, so trust my judgement. You stay here until I say you can go. Now you have a few visitors,

so be good." Madame Pompfret allowed Alice, Janette, Holly, and Caroline to enter, they were

apparently coming during thir break. They chatted about the amount of homework they were

getting, and dropped off some of Lilys things that she had requested. _Now at least I'll have _

_something to do, even if it is homework. _Lily thought as the girls left for their next classes.

Lily spent the rest of the day in utter bordom, struggling to do homework she did not

understand. She spent the next day the same way, with the occasional interuption for naps and

visitors. Never once did Nicky come, although James came frequently during his breaks and on

Friday evening. When he first entered he commented on the lillies that she had put in a vase on

her bedside, smiling mysteriously. He brought her her homework and helped to explain it. He

applogozed profusley for being mean to her.

"I was just offended about what you said about my friend is all, except I thought about it

and I understand now. I would be scared too if he weren't one of my best friends."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for being upset with you too, I thought that you should have told me,

seeing as it put me in danger, but now I understand that you were just looking out for your

friend. I would probabally do the same thing, if it were one of my friends."

"So, when do you get out of this place?" James asked her, looking around the little cubicle.

Madame Pompfrey had cleaned the candy wrappers up at least, or someone had as they were

gone now. Although the room wasn't as bad as it had been before, but Lily was still bored with

it.

"I think tomarrow morning or tonight if I'm lucky. Madame Pompfrey wants to keep me in

here forever, but I keep telling her I feel fine." Lily told him.

"Isn't that what you said last time you were in here? I vaguely recall you fainting shortly after

assuring me that you were fine." He told her slyly. Lily chose to ignore this comment by shoving

a chocolate frog in her mouth. "So, are you going to be coming to the Quiddich game Saturday

afternoon?" He asked her. "It's Gryfindor against Slytherin, should be a good show."

"I'm going to try to come, I hope Madame Pompfrey lets me out." She said, glancing

around to see if Madame Pompfrey was listening. "Why, do you want me to?" She asked him

giving him a sidelong glance.

"Yes, it'll be fun, why wouldn't I want you to come?" He said, obviously missing the point.

Just as Lily was about to say something else Madame Pompfrey came in and bustled him out of

the hospital wing.

* * *

**Authors Note: Told you it would get better....push the little button and tell me what you think! Oh, just a lilttle more incentive to review, for my 150th reviewer, you will get a special prize. Want to know what it is? I will write you in to my book!!! Just a walk on part, who knows, maybe, if you're really good, I will let you hook up with the male (or female) lead of your choice. Okay, so review, review, review!!**

* * *


	31. Makeups or Breakups?

* * *

**Authors Note: Sarah, this one is for you, seeing as you are the one who brought me out of my whole way-too-plotty funk a little while back!! Haha, ok, but I hope you appreciate this amazing dedication to you, and you had besta give me another amazingly slash and or highly amusing review...**

**This is also a double dedication, to the girl who broke her fingure but still managed to review...this one is for you shortiibabi!!!**

****

**Okay, i hope you guys appreciate my dedication to you and to fanfiction, because i am postng this chapter all the way from france, which is quite a struggle due to the differnt keyboard and everything, you have to push shift just to get numbers!!! And dont even think about getting an symbol, it is a complex system of controls, alts, and shifts. i happen to be very talented on computers...NOT!!**

* * *

****

Chapter 38

Makeups or Breakups?

It was Saturday, twenty minutes before the Quiddich match was about to start, and Lily did

not know what to wear. In reality it was not very important what she wore. She would be with

her friends, so they wouldn't care what she looked like, but somehow she felt as if she were

dressing up for someone. And that someone was not Nicky. Lily decided to just wear jeans and

a red shirt, with her red and gold striped Gryfindor scarf that she had bought at Madame

Malcolms after her second year. Lily threw her cloak on overtop and walked down the stairs to

the common room. She was meeting her friends on the pitch, seeing as they had gone there

directly following breakfast rather than going back and changing again.

When she had told them she was going back to the common room they had all given her

suspicious glances.

"Why are you changing again? You look fine!" Holly had said, probabally for the first time in

her life.

"Come on Lily, this is ridiculous, who are you trying to impress?" Janette asked, and Lily

honestly did not know the answer to that, she had asked herself the same question.

Lily walked down to the already crowded Quiddich pitch, searching the crowds for her

friends. She caught sight of Alice, waving to her, her hair flying all over the place in the crisp late

winter/early spring breeze. She pushed her way through the hords of people to reach Holly,

Sirius, Janette, Alice, Caroline, Remus, Peter, and Ben. They had conveniently chosen seats in

the middle of the row so that Lily had to struggle passed legs and bodys and flailing limbs in

order to reach them.

She sat down, slightly out of breath as she was still sore and out of practice from being

confined to the hospital wing for two weeks. She returned smiles and waves, thanked people for

cards and candy and flowers they had sent, and told everyone she was feeling much better. All

in all, she was very pleased when the match finally started and people took there seats, rather

than walking across half the stadium to ask her how she was feeling.

She still hadn't seen Nicky since she had left the hospital wing, he had not even come to ask

her how she was feeling. He had never once visited her while she was there. Lily was feeling

slightly hurt when she heard hs voice in her ear behind her.

"Lily, we need to talk." He said.

"Now? Here?" She asked, confused. _What does he have to say to me suddenly, that he _

_couldn't have added to his lengthy note or said when he came to visit me? Oh, wait, he _

_never did either of those things..._

"No, not here, come with me." It was not a question, he hadn't even said please. This was

very un-Nicky-ish. Lily got up and followed, deciding that refusal would be pointless and

fruitless, the only outcome would be a scene.

"So, what do you want?" She asked him when they stoped under the tree beside the lake,

perhaps a little cooly and more harshly than she would have otherwise, but he had just dragged

her away from her first Quiddich match of the real season without saying please.

"I wanted to tell you that this isn't working out between us, I think we should end it." He

said.

"Are you, er, dumping me?" Lily asked, hoping that her voice didn't sound too hopefull.

"Yes, I think I am." He told her, more confidently.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we go back to the Quiddich match than?" She asked, not knowing

exactly what she was supposed to say undert the circumstances.

"You don't even want to know why?" He sounded a little hurt. Maybe she was supposed to

be more upset by being dumped, but strangley, she didn't care.

"Oh, sure, why?" She asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Well, you always ditch me for your friends. And you always reject me for dates and stuff."

He said.

"Excuse me? I have rejected you for one date because I already had plans, and my friends

were my friends before you were my boyfriend. Before I even knew who you were for that

matter. You were the one who never once visited me when I was sick, you're the one who sent

me a two word note, you're the one who never came to sit with me at meals, you're the one who

never tries to find me to ask how I feel when I get out of bed for the first time in two weeks! So

don't even think of telling me that I'm a bad girlfriend!" She fumed.

"Well if that's how you feel why did you ever agree to date me? I sent you notes, I sought

you out, you were just always too busy to see me. Every time I came to the hospital wing you

were surrounded by people. What did you want me to do? Kick them out? Skip classes to see

you?" He said, yelling just as loudly as her.

"I would have, if it had been you." She said, her voice ice. "Because that's what friends, and

that's what boyfriends, and that's what girlfriends are supposed to do." She told him, spinning on

her heel and starting to walk away. "And you know what I think Nicky? I think that you're

scared. And I think you're intimidated by me and my friends. You're so wrapped up in the fact

that you think you're a loser that you don't even realize the potential for not being a loser." With

that Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked back to the Quiddich pitch.

Sighing she turned to Alice and asked her the score, as calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Where's Nicky?" Asked a girl sitting behind Lily. A girl Lily remembered from when she

had first met Nicky. She was the girl with cornrows and a bandana, her name was Jess, or

Jenny, or something like that.

"I don't know where he went, he was over sulking by the lake last time I saw him." Lily

informed her, turning to face her. The girl stared daggers at her and got off the bleachers to find

Nicky.

"Who was that?" Alice asked her when the girl was gone.

"I have no idea. I met her before, her name is Jess or Jane or something. So whats the

score?" Lily continued to watch the game, either oblivious to, or ignoring the stares of her friend.

"And you don't even care that some girl just went off to find your boyfriend?" Lily snorted

her contempt at the thought of her being intimidated, even though she would have been had she

still been dating James and someone had gone off to find him, in fact, she recalled that same thing

happening.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore. So what's the score?" Lily would not be diverted or

distracted.

"Hmmm, I think that it's," but her sentence were drowned out by Slytherin cheers as

Severus dove for the snitch. He did not, however, make it that far, as he crashed his broom into

the ground, missing the snitch completely. At that moment the snitch darted away, right into the

hand of a waiting James Potter. James hopped off his broom where it was still floating a few feet

off the ground. He lifted his hands in the air and the Gryfindors burst into cheers and storms of

applause. He was still the show off he had always been, Lily chided herself for ever having

thought he had changed. The entire Gryfindor side of the bleachers rose to their feet, led by

Sirius, and cheered on their hreoic seeker, ignoring the Slytherin hisses and boos.

They had won the game by 190 points, a total slaughter, putting them first in the running for

the Quiddich cup. The Slytherins hissed and booed louder, many of them slinking away from the

pitch, leaving their seeker in a pile on the ground. Severus was not stirring, Lily stood up, but

not to cheer, she was standing to see if Severus was okay. The rest of the Gryfindor team flew

down clapping James on the back. The Slytherin team flew to their changing rooms, leaving their

seeker on the ground.

Lily pushed her way through the crowd and down to the Quiddich pitch, unfortunately many

people thought she was going to join the group of congratuators around James, and she started

a stampede down the stairs. Lily, unable to keep up, prayed that Severus would not be stepped

on. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs he was gone, either moved, crushed to

pieces, or able to walk a least.

Lily turned and began wlaking up to the castle again. Thank goodness she had friends and

teachers to help her with two weeks of catching up that she had to do.

"Lily!" Cried a breathless James, coming up behind her and draping his arm around her

shoulder. "Did you see the game?" He asked her, ruffling his air slightly so that it looked even

more windswept than it had before.

"Would I be walking back to the castle from the Quiddich pitch if I hadn't?"

"So, did you see my catch?" He asked her, apparently oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Yes I did, congratulations, good job and all that. I'm sure you're very proud." She informed

him even more sarcastically.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked her. "Did you want Slytherin to win? 'Cause if you

had, I would have let Snivilus get the snitch. It would've been hard cause he's so bad...but I

could've tried." He laughed at his own joke, she merely gave him a whithering stare and

continued to walk to the castle. "Lily, please talk to me, I thought we were friends again! What

is it about this time?" She still dd not reply, although she did feel a twinge of guilt over being

mean to him. It was so hard to stay mad. "Well, it's not that you think I'm cheating on you wit

another girl, it's not our breakup, it's not that I got mad at you for being intimidated by my friend

being a werewolf," he ticked off on his fingers, "so what is it?" He concluded.

"James, you are so frustrating. Don't you realize that you totally humiliated him? Not to

mention, he was lying on he ground, what if he had been seriously hurt? You didn't even try to

help him, you just stood there while he lay on the ground!" She sped up her pace, leaving him

standing on the path staring at her. That was what she was mad about?

"Lily, be reasonable, what did you want me to do? It was not my fault that I humilated him,

Lily, Lily!" He said, catching up to her and whirling her around to face him.

"Don't tell me to be reasonable James Potter! What if he had been dying? His blood would

have been on-" She was cut off by his lips on her own. "James! You, you can't just-" But he

kissed her again, this time the kiss lasted longer. "James, you, you can't, you have-"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you're so beautiful when you're angry." He said cutting her off

mid-splutter. At that, he was swept away with the crowd which was, at this point pressing them

on all sides. Lily turned, more than a little flustered, and walked back up to the castle.

* * *

**Authors Note: Was that enough drivle for you all? Haha, I must say, it's much more fun to write than the boring plotty garbage I was spewing before...did you like it Sarah? Haha, I hope you did! Anyway, I'll reiterate, my 150th reviewer will be written into the story...so review review review!!!**

* * *


	32. Betrayals and Confusion

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry, I can't really think of a good title, after you read it and the authors note at the bottom, please feel free to give me any title ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 39

Lily Thinks

_Why does he always get me right after I break up with someone else? He hadn't even _

_known that Nicky and I were over, so technically what he had done was cheating. _

_Although, to be fair, I'm not even sure if he knew that Nicky and I were dating to begin _

_with. Also, he would have been the one I cheated with, making me the bad one. But, on _

_the other hand, he kissed me, not the other way around._

_**But you did kiss him back.**_ Another, more rebellious, part of her informed her.

_Shut up you, stop playing Devils advocate, besides, I didn't ask for it, I didn't even _

_want it._

_** That's not to say you didn't enjoy it.**_ Said the other part of her mind. Lily shook her

head as if she could remove the thoughts by shaking them out. Increasing the spead of her walk

she made her way to the castle.

"Lily, where did you go after the match? You were there one second and then you just

disappeared." Janette asked as the girls sat around a table in the overcrowded common room,

attempting to focus on their homework.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose I did." Lily replied absently, doodling on her paper and still

thinking of that kiss. Why wouldn't he leave her thoughts? He was not supposed to be there!

Looking up she saw that the other girls were still looking at her expectantly. "What?" She asked,

why were they all staring at her?

"Well, aren't you going to tell us why you left? Or where you went?" Janette asked her,

crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair, waiting for a response.

"Oh, well, you see, the thing is, well, did any of you notice Severus lying on the ground?"

She was not making very much sense, and she could tell. She sounded ridiculous and flustered,

which, to be fair, she was.

"What does Severus have to do with the price of tea in China?" Asked an exaspereated

Janette.

"What do China and tea have to do with anything?" Holly asked confused.

"It's an expression. But seriously, where did you go after the match?" Caroline said, joining

into the convorsation.

"Well, you see, Severus was just there, lying on the ground, and he could have been

seriously hurt, you know?" Lily looked at her friends expecatantly, but they all stared back with

blank looks on their faces. Lily pushed the hair off her face, feeling hot although it was a

relatively cool day. There was even a fire going. "Well, I went down to see if he was okay, only

people started following me, so then there was a big crowd. And then I thought he had been

stampeded to death or something, so I was looking for him and-"

"Wait, are you two back together? Please tell me you did not get bac with Severus." Alice

said, exastereated, slamming her book shut to emphasize her point.

"Quiet Alice, I want to hear this." Holly told her, patting her friends arm to pacify her. Alice

had hated Severus more than any of the other girls for some reason.

"Well, I couldn't find him, so then I ran in to James, and then I was mad at him because he

hadn't done anything about Severus being on the ground hurt." Lily continued, after giving Holly

a greatful look.

"So you and James are fighting again? Lily, you have got to get a grip, he's not even doing

anything wrong this time!" Alice said, still a little upset from before.

"Alice, would you stop yelling and jumping to conclusions? Your face gets all red and you

look like an absolute loon. Calm down, you were wrong about Severus and you're wrong about

this, so let Lily tell her story." Holy said sharply, stopping Alice from speaking as she was about

the open her mouth again. "She is wrong, right Lily?" Holly added, sounding a little nervous

herself. _Why are they all so obsessed with me and James getting together?_

"Of course she's wrong, she's always wrong. Sorry Al, you know we love you for it. So

anyway, I was going off at him about not ever thinking about anything except himself. And then,

do you know what he did? Well of course you don't know I haven't told you yet," Lily said

distractedly, almost talking to herself, "Oh, right, where was I? Okay, so you know what he did?

He kissed me! He just bent over and kissed me." Lily said, trying to sound upset and full of self

righteousness, but she did not quite succeed. She was given away by her blush and her secretive

smile. Her giggle did not help either. "He kissed me." She said in almost a whisper, reaching her

hands up to touch her lips, trying to convince herself that it had actually happened and was not

only a dream.

He had kissed her before of course, but not in a very long time. And she had forgotten how

nice it felt, to be with James. She had forgotten how sweet and romantic he was. She had not,

however, forgotten how agrivating he was. He was still as agrivating as ever.

"You're lying! He so did not!" Caroline said excitedly, in the kind of way that really means

'oh my goodness really? I need to go tell everyone I know!'

"Wait, are you serious?" Janette asked. "What a jerk!" She said, much to the confusion of

Lily.

"What do you mean? I didn't mind, it was nice." She admitted, somewhat to her own

embarassment.

"I'm sure it was nice and all that, except that he's been dating someone else for the past two

weeks," she said, looking pointedly at the other girls, who all nodded profusly in agreement to

what she had just said.

"Who has he been dating?" Lily asked, going a little pale. He had not only been her partner

in sort of cheating with Nicky, he had also been cheating himself, and he had dragged her in to it!

"Me."

* * *

**Authors Note: Whoever can guess who James was dating gets an extra chapie that I ****will post in their honor regardless of the tiny and pitiful number of reviews I get, I will not even prolong my posting and torture them!...so review review review! Ok, so in your review put who you want the chappie dedicated to, how long you want it (i.e. really long, medium, short...I don't do exact word numbers), and what you want it to be about (i.e. romance, sexual intrigue, Nicky, or the whole Dumbledore power binding plot like stuff) Oh also, I am experiencing a tad bit of writers block, so even if you don't want to run in the guessing tornament feel free to give me plot ideas- they are always welcomed with open arms! **

**P.S.. If no one gets it right, I will not be posting until I reach a pre determined amount of reviews. Over 100 at least. Bwahahaha, moohoohaha. **

**P.P.S. Can someone help me with my evil laugh? It is supposed to strike fear into your hearts, but I'm afraid that I'm failing miserably...**

* * *


	33. Thoughts and Kisses

* * *

**Authors Note: I again cannot come up with a name for this chappie!!! Someone help.....! ps, even tho it is untitled, this chap is dedicated to 'Lianne' and Hellen of Sweden. As well as all my other reviewers of course!!! Ps, the winner of the guessing game, although you all did have good guesses, is Sarah, congrats!!! And i swear i did not tell her, I swear on this story in fact! Shes just really good at that kind of thing, gossip Queen that she is...haha.**

* * *

Chapter 40

"Oh my goodness Alice, I am so sorry, I had no idea, I really didn't. I never would have let

him kiss me had I known!" Lily said, leaping up and running around the table to throw her arms

around Alice.

"Get off me, you, you tramp. Don't think I don't know your games. You kissed him, didn't

you? James would never do that to me!" Alice said, standing up and glaring at her coldly.

Apparently her momentary shock had worn off. She removed Lilys arms from her neck with a

surprisingly firm and powerful grip. "Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't even look at me.

And keep your filthy paws off of my boyfriend." Alice declared, walking away from her.

"How was I supposed to know that? No one ever thought to tell me!" Lily said, sitting

down in Alices seat, the wind almost totally knocked out of her. She placed her head on the

table and burst into tears. "How did she expect me to know? I never wanted to hurt her!" Lily

cried as Holly stroked her hair and Caroline mumbled comforting words.

"Well darling, James asked her out a little while ago, and she's crazy about him. They've

been going strong for a, like, two or three weeks now, I think it must have hurt her pretty bad

when you said that." Janette informed her, only causing Lily to sob harder. She was not only

crying over her accidental betrayal of Alice, or the fact that she had potentially ruined one of her

best friendships. She was also crying over James's betrayal. How could he have kissed her while

dating her best friend? That was so wrong.

"Honey, it was so not your fault, I mean, you had no way of knowing. And she had no right

to call you those names. Just forget about it, she'll calm down eventually." Caroline told her.

Across the room where James sat with Sirius and Remus and Peter, watching Remus and

Peter play chess, a game at which Remus almost always won, he saw the entire series of events

unfold. He watched as Alice stormed off in his direction, he watched as Lily burst in to tears,

and she watched as her friends comforted her. His stomach clenched, he had caused that pain,

and there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to make it go away, but he couldn't.

"Can you believe them? I can't." Alice said, approaching him and sitting on the armrest of

his chair.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" Asked James, removing his gaze from a sobbing Lily and

looking instead at Alice.

"I asked if you could believe them, I mean, she accused you of cheating on me! And then

my other so-called friends are taking her side! I can't believe them." Alice sad. She was not like

Lily. She did not have Lilys temper, to be sure, but she also did not stand by her friends stead-

fastly the way Lily did. And she did not even ask for his side of the story.

Lily looked radiant today in her red shirt, with the red and gold striped scarf, with her red

hair flowing out in all directions in the wind. As she looked over at Alice and himself he saw her

eyes were filled with tears and brimming over, causing her eyes to sparkle even more than usual,

and for her face to look hot and flushed. She looked beautiful when she cried. His stomach

clenched again when he saw the tears coursing unchecked down her cheeks and nose. He was

the reason she was crying, it was all his fault.

"Oh, I know. How rude." He said half heartedly, looking back at Alices plain blue eyes.

They did not sparkle and hold emotion and expression, not the way Lilys did. He remembered

what it had been like watching Lily in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. He had been so

afraid that they would never open again. He could not go on like this. It wasn't fair to himself, it

wasn't fair to Lily, it wasn't even fair to Alice.

"Listen, Alice, lets go somewhere where we can talk." He said, taking her hand and leading

them out of the portrait hole. When they reached an empty classrom he pulled her inside, sitting

on a desk and motioning her into chair. "Listen, Alice, we need to talk."

"Oh, you actually want to talk? I thought you just wanted to make out." She said. Lily never

would have said that. She was too high class for just hooking up like that.

"No, I wanted to talk to you, about, about us." He told her, somewhat nervus.

"All right, what did you have in mind?" She asked, leaning forward so that if he chose to

look down he could practically see all the way down her shirt.

"Listen," he said, taking a deep breathe and averting his eyes, "I did kiss Lily, she didn't kiss

me. She didn't ask me to do it. So don't blame her for what I did wrong. I knew we were

dating, she didn't." He said quickly, relieved to have that off his chest, and still avoiding looking

down at hers.

"Well, that's okay James, she's still the one I'm mad at. It's not your fault that she tried to

seduce you, she's a terrible friend. But I forgive you all the same. How about I call you a bad

boy and we call it even. Oh, but first, seeing as she was the last one to kiss you as of right now, I

think we need to change that." She said, deepening her voice into a melodic sort of whisper and

starting to stand up so that their heads would be level.

This was not at all the way she was supposed to react. She was supposed to slap him, or

cause a scene of some sort. She was supposed to, at least temporarily, dump him out of rage.

She was, instead, trying to seduce him and get him to make out with her. Something was very

wrong here. Shouldn't it be himself, not her, who should be trying to get her to make out with

him? He couldn't help but compare her to Lily, which was not fair to anyone, and he knew it, but

it was an automatic reflex and the reason that he had dumped all of the girls he had dated since

Lily and himself had broken up.

"Alice, you're not even mad that I cheated on you?" He asked, hoping to provoke her in to

dumping him. She was really sweet, and she was deffinately hot, but she was not Lily.

"I told you silly, I'm mad at Lily, not you. She's supposed to by my friend and then she

stabbed me in the back." Alice said, coming still closer so that she was standing right in front of

him, their noses almost touching.

"But honestly Alice, she didn't know. It wasn't her fault. You should be mad at m-" This

time he was the one cut off by someone elses lips on his own. He could taste her lipgloss,

watermelon kiwi or something like that, she had told him it was called. It tasted sweet and tangy,

but was not nearly as nice as kissing Lilys lips without lipgloss. Their tongues entertwined as she

began to kiss him furiously, he kissed her back just as much, hoping that he would feel something

other than emptiness. Nothing. She was a good and practiced kisser, but she was not as sweet

or comfortable as Lily. Wrapping his arms around Lily felt so warm and natural, cradeling Alices

head just felt forced and practiced, just as everything he did with Alice always felt. Kissing Lily

had ruined him for any other sort of kissing.

He held them in different levels, girls who had not kissed anyone before and had no idea

what they were doing. Girls who did no what they were doing and were bad at it. Girls who

were good at it but had terrible breathe or something along those lines. Girls who were good,

girls such as Alice, and had no noticable defects. And then, in a rank all alone and far above all

the others came Lily. She left them all in the dust just by being Lily.

He rubbed Alices back, trying to get her off of him. The desk was starting to hurt, as was

this kissing. This movement only seemed to encourage her onward. Finally, James got her off of

him, gasping for breathe. Alice smiled a mysterious smile and followed him back to Gryfindor

common room, both of them looking ruffled and mussed up.

Back in the common room Lily saw Alice and James leave, and felt a slight twinge in her

gut. Was that jealousy? Anger? What was it that she was feeling? Lily struggled to identify her

feelings, but was distracted by the continued talking of her friends, who thought they were being

comforting and supportive, but were in truth only adding to her headache, although she did

appreciate the gesture.

Lily claimed feeling faint and retired to her bedroom early, leaving the rest chattering away

in the common room with Remus Sirius and Peter, whom they had joined. Lily crawled into bed

where a bed pan had been left by, presumably, a house elf. That was very kind of them, it also

made her sheets nice and toasty warm, just what she needed after having been betrayed by a

guy whose feelings for you were not sure of, and one of your best friends.

She rolled over putting her face into her pillow and continued to cry, eventually falling

asleep. That night she did not dream, seemingly the effect of the spell binding, or perhaps after

effects of Madame Pompfreys sleeping drafts, but she had a calm, dreamless sleep none the

less, and awoke before any of the other girls the next morning.

She did not know what to do with herself, as it was a Sunday and there were no classes.

She did not want to be in the room with Alice when she woke up, so she left, hoping that the

great hall would be open for breakfast this early. It was not, of course, seeing as it was a good

hour before sensible people woke up at all on a noral school day.

Lily wrapped her cloak tightly around her body, shielding herself from the wind as she went

out onto the grounds for a walk around the lake, hoping she would not see anyone she knew.

There was a secluded corner of the lake where Lily often loved to go to be alone with her

thoughts. When she pushed aside the willow branches, however, she found that this was not only

her sanctuary, somene else had had the same idea as her. Before she could turn and run away

unnoticed...

* * *

**Authors Note: Review to find out who it is....Oh, and p.s. whoever guesses right gets their own chapie and blah blah blah, same old story as before! Even though none of you will guess...mwahahaha Oh, and also, I only have one more chapter after this until I get home, and thats in a few weeks, so I might not post it if you don't review it...bwahhaha**

* * *


	34. Back Together?

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks everyone for your reviews, guesses, and suggestions! I changed the names of the last two chapters based on some advice I got from Helena of Sweden and DarkHuntress, thank you! Also, the winners of the guessing thing are...drumroll please...DarkHuntress, Sarah, and Marauders'grl!!! You guys are all so good at this game that I might just have to keep giving you cliffies...anyway, as usual review and give me ideas for improvements, plot stuff, anything you like really, just review! And if you want to contact me my email and all are on my profile, so you can feel free to IM me, I won't be wierded out, just ask Lianne! (although I don't think that's her real name...i of all ppl understand fully the use of faux names...still, she can tell everyone in a review that i'm not scary...haha-it was great talking to you!) Oh, and also, my new goal, and this does not depend on you guys reviewing at all!!-thats not to say reviews arent appreciated though-is to have 100,000 words, because I really want to be on that search list of long stories...I thought mine was long, but then I looked at some of them that were like 200,000 some odd words and I was like, Woah! because mine is only around 65,000-you can tell I've done thourough research on the subject...but at this point I'm just rambling...do you think this counts towards my word count? Oh, and Sarah, you can search by length, so stop pestering me for long stories!! not to say i dont love talking to you...**

**Oh, and to my anonymous reviewer, I really do feel bad about what you think, we obviously have very different taste, but that is no reason for you to be so harsh. You can like my characters or dislike my characters, and you have every right to feel the way you do about them, I myself have had similar feelings towards them on many occasions, allthough I refrained from voicing them quite so tactlessly. Also, you can think that I am a terrible unoriginal writer, which in all likelyhood I am, but if that is the case I cannot help but wonder why you have wasted so much of your time by reading 40 chapters of my story, and even more of my time by reviewing it. Lets bear in mind that what I do, I do for fun, and I also do it because there are obviously a good number of people out there who enjoy reading my story, whether or not you are one of them is irrelevant. This is not a profetional venture, nor am I a professioal, and apparently their is a reason for the bubbliness of my reviewers, and you have no right whatsoever to critisize them. Critisize me however much you want, I couldn't care less and I can handle it, but the moment my friends come into it you are entering a battle you cannot win darling, so shove it up your ass.**

**lots of love!**

**oh, and also I would be very interested to hear any suggestions you may have on the improvement of my story, as you obviously have strong views on what makes a good story-although it is apparently offensive for me to reffer to it as such. **

**I want to say a special thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**roxy-babe88**

**Sarah**

**Katie**

**Magic Crystal Rose**

**Lianne**

**Helena**

**Quita Banana**

**Dark Huntress**

**Anonymous**

**Marauders'grl**

**Thanks Guys! I mean gals! Anyway, at this point my authors note is longer than the chapter, so without further ado(how do you spell **


	35. Parents and Plans

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, me again, this is the last chap I'll be posting for a while, but I really wanted to get one last chapie out there before I leave. Anyway, I wanted to thank Shortiibabi because she wrote me one of the nicest reviews ever, and I tried to email her but mailerdeamon told me it didn't work-but refused to explain in anything except computer and number language. So I wanted to thank her, as well as everyone else who reviewed-and to yell at Sarah (not really) because she has not written to me all summer. Grr. There, I yelled at her.** **Also, I cannot think of a title again, so help!**

**Thanks to: **

**DarkHuntress**

**Sarah**

**Amela**

**Magic Crystal Rose**

**Lianne**

**Marauders'grl**

**Ange**

**Lonelygirlem**

**Quita Banana**

**Shortiibabi**

**Ourlittlesecret7**

**You know what I remind myself of? You know how on PBS they always say "funding for this program was made possible in part by:" and then they list the names of the companies who gave them money? Well that's what I think of when I'm like "thanks to:" and then list everyone who reviewed. Haha, that was so random!**

* * *

Chapter 42

Untitled Again

"Severus, what do you not understand about the word no?" She said, rising and walking

away, inwardly congratulating herself for finally having rejected someone, besides James Potter

of course. She was proud of the fact that she had rejected someone who had her convinced that

they really needed her, someone she felt bad for. Lily always had a soft spot for needy people,

but they usually turned out to be the worst kind.

-------------------------------------------------

"Whose the letter from?" James asked Sirius casually.

"My dear old mother." Sirius replied dryly, flicking the letter into the fire after first ripping it down the middle.

"Oh, what did the old bat want this time?" James asked, staring whistfully at the flames licking at the edge of the paper, wishing he could have read it.

"The blithering idiot wanted me to come home for Christmas dinner as a last request from the idiot I have the misfortune of calling a father." Sirius said.

"Why would she do that?" A shocked James asked after a few seconds. "You've been staying at Hogwarts or coming home with me for every Christmas as long as I can remember. But, are you going to go?"

"What do you think?" Snorted Sirius. "God, I think it's time I ditch the whole place all together. I mean, after a certain point you can only take so much of the constant comparisons to my darling brother. I mean, honestly, she had a fit this year when he came to Hogwarts. He's her precious baby and she wants to keep him locked up with her forever. I'm oh so greatful that he was sorted into Slytherin so I don't have to put up with the git." Sirius said.

"Well, Sirius, I'm sure it's not that bad." James said, trying to be reasonable. Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"Wanna trade mate? You can go to my parents place or Christmas and sit at the table while they rave about darling Regulus. You can put up with our insane houself following her everywhere, while she critisizes every movement I make. You can walk around and listen to the house elf repeat it under his breathe, and if you ever see my father, which you won't, you can listen to him argue with everything she says. You can sit at the table while your blubbering fools of cousins come over and do everything possible to suck up to my parents, in hopes of getting written in to the will." Sirius said dully, gazing in to the fire. "You can sit there while Narcissa raves about that fool of a Malfoy, and while the blasted house elf dotes on Belatrixs every whim. You can listen to he critisize the fact that I had mudblood and blood traitors for friends, and don't even mention Remus, ha." Sirius laughed dryly, clearly not finding any of this at all amusing. James looked at him concernedly, he looked a bit peeky. This was how he got whenever he spoke of his parents. "You can get locked in your room for cheek, and get deprived of meal, and beaten by your uncles." Sirius ranted on, raising his hand in the air for emphasis and then letting it drop limply to his side. "Try it, then tell me I'm over reacting." He said, looking at James. James looked at Sirius, his eyes and face were utterly void of emotion, but there were angry red patches on his cheeks and he seemed truly upset.

James rarely saw his friend upset like this, he was normally so good at covering his emotions with a mask of indifference, superiority, hautiness, or confidence. Usually confidence. He was always composed and put together, not like now. He never flushed with anger, he never acted powerless and annoyed, he always had a plan. "But I do have a plan mate, if you're game." Sirius said, smiling again like the Sirius James knew and loved.

"Am I ever not?" Asked James, a mischievous grin breaking across his face.

"Well, I was thinking." Sirius started.

"Are you crazy?!" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, confused, he hadn't even told James his scheme yet!

"Well, don't you think that an occurance that is as alien as thinking might cause your head to explode?" James asked, teasing Sirius into higher spirits.

"Very funny mate, good one, although that probabally is one of the most over used and tired out jokes in the book. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I was thinking that, since my family sucks and I spend all of my time at your place anyway, why don't I just move in with your parents? That way I'll never have to deal with them again. I can just imagine the look on my mothers face when she finds out I ran away, she'll probabally blast me off the family tree, just like she did my favorite aunt and three of my cousins."

"But, wouldn't that, like, you know, really make you sad? Wouldn't you miss them? And even you have to admit it would hurt to be removed from the family tree." James said, again trying to make his friend see sense.

"Oh no, she would be delerious with happiness. She's been looking for an excuse to blast me off anyway, and besides, it would be a reason to have a family get together, they could have a blasting ceremony in which they burn all my belongings. The crowning jewel of the party would be my name being forcefully removed from the tapestry." Sirius said, smiling to himself.

"But Sirius, be reasonable. Your parents will die soon and think of all their glorius money." James said, playing to the one thing Sirius actually liked about his parents, their money.

"Yes, that does pose a slight problem, I might actually have to get a job. It would be a pity, but I think I am fully capable. The question is, would your parents put me up?" Sirius asked.

"Of course they would, but are you really serious about this Sirius? I mean, it's a big descision." James cautioned, also being serious for the moment.

"Yes, I am being serious mate, I hate them, and will do anything to get out of that house." Their eyes met and James nodded, he and Sirius were not solomn often, but when they were, there was an invisible bond and understanding between them. "So, anyway, on a more serious note, how are things with you and the hotty? Even though she has nothing on Holly." Sirius asked, smiling again and pushing all thought of his parents out of his head. James sighed.

"They're fine I suppose, I'm not really feeling it." James shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius asked loudly, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "James, mate, you have got to stop this and I mean now! You have dated every hot girl in the school, except of course Holly, and you have said that about every single one of them! How can you not be feeling it?"

"Well, looks aren't everything. And-" James was cut off by Sirius's interuption.

"None of them are Lily? Listen, you have got to get over her. It's sickening." The two boys sighed, leaning back in their seats, Sirius deeep in thought about his parents, and James thinking about Lily, who was, at that very moment, thinking about him too.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, that was a lot of junk about nothing. I just thought I had to throw in a bit about Sirius's impending departure from his house...bear in mind they are not yet animargus or marauders, just wait til the sequel! Yes, you heard me, sequel. Anyway, does anyone know a synonym for Serious? How many times did I use that word in the last bit? Jeez. Anyway, I liked it...it was a brief diveersion...anyway, review as usual!**

* * *


	36. Rumors

* * *

**Authors Note: Honestly, does it give you some kind of twisted pleasure to be mean to people? Because frankly, it's immature and stupid. If you wanted me to change something in my story, you can come up with a constructive way of telling me, because you are not even giving me information about what exactly is bad. Oh, and also, how would you possibly know that I had responded to you if you didn't read all of the most recent chapters? Also, I would remind you that you reviewed chapter 40-there, I caught you in your stupid lie. **

**Listen, there are several ways that I can see this going: **

**1. You keep reviewing me and saying nasty unfounded things and I shoot you down again and again. **

**2. You stop reviewing and we all get on with our lives **

**3. You give me some constructive critisism and help me to improve my writing **

**4. You write a sory, and I can give you nasty reviews-which I'm sure would not be difficult based on the level of writing skill, wit, and intelligence that you have demonstrated in your reviews **

**5. You write a story and I give you constructive critisism and teach you how to be a good person by example **

**No matter how this goes I'm fine with it, because I can handle your immaturities and stupid reviews. Look, I do not want to keep going with this, it's ridiculous that I should have to keep justifying it-if you don't like it stop reading it. But as I said, I'm fine with shooting you down if thats the way you want to play. It's not my first choice, but if you want me to, I will- so if you want me to be mean to you, review again and we'll see. **

**This is a long one!! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: **

**My sister "youknowme" who reviewed about 9 times and won the contest for 150th reviewer **

**Amela- who also reviewed a bajillion times and had some great ideas **

**Helena of Sweden- thanks for your ideas for chapter titles!**

**Sarah- ps, i love you for looking up in the thesaurus **

**Ourlittlesecret7 **

**Marauders'grl **

**Thank all of you so much!! Oh, and also thanks to all of you who said mean things to my anonymous reviewer in reviews (myself included of course...) thank you, I appreciate your support of myself and my story.**

* * *

Chapter 43

Rumors?

Lily was very busy for the next few weeks, especially over easter break, which she spent running from teacher to teacher taking notes and practicing new spells they had learned. She caught up quickly and did all of her make-up work dilligantly. Alice was still ignoring her, she was still ignoring James, and all of her friends were doing everything in their power to make Alice and Lily become friends again.

On a sunny, warm, quiet day at the end of the easter break, Lily put down her quill and scratched her head. She had just finished an essay for Professor Binns and was prepared to stop working for the night. She looked out the window and saw that it was still light out, the days were growing longer and longer, causing her sense of time to be mixed up and confused. She did not realize that it was well past dinner, because it was still light out.

Lily herself had spent dinner writing her essay, and did not put the late hour and the empty common room together with her growling stomach fast enough to know that she would be going to bed hungry.

"Lily, I didn't see you at dinner tonight, where were you?" Asked Caroline, entering the common room amoungst giggles and chatter.

"We haven't had dinner yet silly." Lily said, putting her books in her bag and brushing her hair away from her face. Alice, who had been walking with some sixth year girl, looked past frostily, pretending not to hear Caroline, Lily, Holly, or Janette as the sat down on one of the over stuffed couches in front of the fire. "She's mad at you lot too then?" Lily asked, sad that she had brought her friends in to this mess.

"Yes, has been ever since we sat with you rather than following her. But what do you mean we haven't had dinner? Where did you think we were? We just got back." Holly said, her voice going from sad over Alice to confused about Lilys previous statement.

"Really? This light and dark changing around with the longer days has got my sense of time totally out of whack." Lily said, glancing out the window.

"Yes, well, you'll never guess what I've heard about our darling Alice." Janette said, bored with the subject of eating. In answer to the eager, yet slightly nervus expressions on her friends face she continued. "Well, you know how she's been hanging out with the residant sluts of Gryfindor tower?" Janette said, refering to the sixth year girls who had reputations around the school for doing things that disgraced the name of Gryfindor. When they all nodded affirmitively she went on again. "Well, she seems to be fitting in quite well." Janette said, hinting pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked as Lily and Holly just stared, shocked that their darling Alice could have turned in to a slut.

"Well, people talk you know? And some of the things I've heard..." She trailed off, shaking her head sadly.

"What have you heard?" Holly asked, dubiously looking at Alice who was busy flicking her hair and making eyes at a gaggle of boys surrounding her group of girls.

"Well, for one, I've heard that someone walked in on her in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room." Janette said candidly.

"With who?" Gasped Caroline.

"Doing what?" Holly said slyly.

"What about James?" Lily found herself asking. When the other girls looked at her, smiles playing across their faces, she blushed hotly.

"Who do you suppose?" In answer to their blank expressions, she told them who. "None other than Frank Longbottom himelf. From what I heard they were doing some serious making out."

"The slimeball!" Holly declared.

"That's illegal!" Lily said.

"Do the school trustees know?" Caroline asked. "Because that sort of thing could get him fired in a second."

"Does James know?" Lily asked quietly, but fortunately no one heard her over their gasps and proclomations of horror and discust. If James did not know, although what he had done to Alice and Lily had been inexcusable, he deserved to be told. Lily just did not want to be the person to tell him. "Holly, you should tell Sirius, that way he can tell James." Lily said, attempting to sound casual and nonchalant.

"Why do you care so much whether or not James knows?" Holly asked slyly, giving her a suspicious grin, an expression she had adopted after prolonged hours in the company of Sirius.

"I just think that it's not fair for him not to know, I mean, to him." Lily said. "Alice is my friend, but thats just not right."

"But, what if the rumors aren't true? What if he finds out and then it turns out that it was merely a rumor, and then whoever told them broke them up for nothing, unless you're trying to break them up intentionally? Have you decided that you like James after all?" Holly retorted, looking at Lily head on, seeing what her reaction to this would be.

"Well then, maybe you should find out if its true. Where and when did you say they were found kissing Janette?" Lily asked, matching Holly stare for stare, but brushing off her last comments regarding Lilys interests in James.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, right after dinner on Tuesday night, they were seen walking out together from the dining hall. And they were seen leaving together again the next night, someone, namely Reeta Skeeter, no surprise there, followed them. They were seen, allegedly, making out on one of the desks. Very dirty if you ask me, I just hope it wasn't mine. Well, I think there could be some truth to it, I mean, he does favor her an awful lot in class." Janette informed them, casting a dubious glance in the direction of Alice, who was still flipping her hair for all it was worth. At this rate she would be bald before long, what with the amount of times she ran her fingures through it combined with all the ridiculous flicking. She never used to do that, or at least if she did Lily had never noticed it before.

"Well, yes Janette, I've noticed that too, but favoritism and hooking up are two totally different things." Caroline told them, defending Alice in her own way.

"Why do you ask Lily?" Janette said, ignoring Caroline with a distainful eye roll.

"I was just thinking, if they did it twice, who is to say they wont do it again?" Lily said, "I mean, we need to know for sure before we spread anything around, right Caroline? And what better way than to do a little first hand snooping?"

"I like the way you think!" Holly told her. "Now I know why you are my bestest friend in the world! Besides you two of course." Holly added at sight of the looks on Caroline and Janettes faces.

---------------------------

The girls waited until after dinner the next day to put their plans into action. In anticipation of their super-stealth mission, or 'Mission Bring Her Down' as Holly refered to it as when Carline was out of hearing range, the girls had sought out their darkest, tightest clothing. They wore sneakers as well, so that they would be able to move quietly. They put these clothes on underneathe their robes, and went off to dinner. They made sure to get seats near to Alice in case they missed her slipping away while involved in their eating.

James was sitting next to her, and Sirius looked confused as to where to sit. He had been in the same prediciment for some time now, although he usually chose Holly over James. The other three boys did not know what to do either, and they normally took it in turns to sit with James. Tonght, since they were sitting close to each other, Sirius and James were able to sit next to each other, separating Holly and Alice. Alice was ignoring her one time best friends to the best of her ability. She did not pay very much attention to James either, Lily did not fail to notice, and spent considerable time glancing towards the staff table. As she laughed with her new friends, Lily wondered if they knew or not.

Just as Alice finished her meal and stood up, Professor Longbottom did the same. Lily looked at him and saw him make his excuses to Professor Bluebell, who he had been engossed in a convorsation with. Not, apparently, engrossed enough to fail to notice Alices departure. Alice walked out of the front hall, followed only moments later by Professor Longbottom. So far, so suspicious. Lily, Janette, Caroline, and Holly all stood up.

"I'm finished baby, no no no, you can stay here with James and finish eating, I'll see you in the common room tonight." Holly decreed coyly, pushing him back in to his seat gently, yet firmly, giving him a secretive smile and wink. The girls walked out of the room, all of them concious of the stares that followed them. Well, not that there were really that many, mainly just Sirius, James, and Ben, as well as Severus and some of the other guys who had been sitting near the girls.

They disappeared in to a closet, removing their Hogwarts robes and shoving them into a far corner so that they would not be found. They emerged into the deserted entrance hall looking very spy-like. They all giggled a little at the ridiculousness of what they were doing, and at the idea of what people would say if they found them. Lily was having serious thoughts of changing back into her normal robes, that would at least be easier to explain if they were caught spying on Alice and their teacher, or scrapping the whole mission alltogether. She mentioned to the other girls that she looked like some kind of sleezy Bond girl, only to be met with looks of confusion.

"Oh, it's just a muggle movie that people are really quite fond of. About a secret agent, thats what made me think of it, and all the women dress in really tight outfits and look like total sluts. Not that we are of course." She said, trying to explain. She voiced her thoughts that what they were doing was not wise, but eventually got caught up in the moment and enjoying the adventure. They walked quietly down the hallway, pressing themselves against the walls and waving their wands at imaginary attackers.

Once, Lily mimed pointing a gun, but the other girls ignored her attempts at an explanation, Janette gave he the famous eye roll and they continued to make their way down the corridor, giggling the entire time. If anyone were to walk down the hallway at this moment, they would see four girls pretending to be stealthy secret agents and failing miserably.

They finally reached the hallway of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and silenced their giggles, walking towards the cracked door. Inside they heard noises, it sounded suspiciously like lips smacking. Lily went to the door first, peering through the slit to see exactly what she had expected, and exactly what she had dreaded. There was Alice, lying on the desk while her Professor kissed her amost violently, leaning forward on top of her. Lily backed up quickly, trying not to make any sound and miming frantically at the others to move away quickly before they were seen. Holly followed reluctantly, after first taking a quick peek herself.

"Oh my god, that's like, illegal"

"What the hell were they doing?" Caroline asked, looking at a stricken Holly.

"Make a wild guess Caroline, just take a shot in the dark." Holly told her.

"Making out? But why is that so bad? I mean, you and Sirius hook up all the time." She said, and when she put it like that it almost sounded like what they had been doing had been perfectly reasonable.

"Caroline, do you understand that one, he is like 5 years older than her, and two, he is her teacher for heavens sake!"

"Oh, right, but she could do worse you know. I mean, he is rather dishy." She said, blushing and attempting to justify her remark. "And he is a really good teacher, and five years really isn't that long. Besides, Alice is almost 16, so thats really only like four years."

"Caroline, that is no excuse." Holly said, shaking her head.

"And you know that if Holly says hooking up with someone is bad, than it's really bad." Janette said, causing Holly to blush as well.

"Besides, she already has a boyfriend!" Lily said. "Well, I mean, she got so mad at me for supposedly causing James to cheat on her when she's cheating herself the whole time." Lily said, also blushing.

"And you're sure that that is why you're upset by this, not because the certain person she happens to be cheating on is James Potter?" Janette asked slyly, making Lily turn an even darker shade of red.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous, I don't, I mean, no." Lily blustered, fumbling over her words.

"Mmm hmm." Janette said. By this time they had arrived at the marble staircase, unfortunately the rest of the students were now exiting the great hall, full of dinner.

"Shit! Quick, everyone in here!" Holly whispered, giving their clothing the once over. They all crammed into a dark classroom, stumbling over desks and chairs and what felt like a broom handle.

"Where are the lights?"

"Ow, who stepped on me?!"

"Open the door a little, I can't see anything!"

"Shut up everyone! Do you want to get caught dressed like this?" Lily whispered, the voice of reason as always. Just as the words passed her lips, however, they saw in the dark a pair of lamplike eyes. They glowed yellow except for two dark slits that were the pupils.

"Shit! It's Mrs. Norris, everyone back away slowly." Holly hissed. Too late. They could already hear shuffling footsteps outside in the corridor, Filtch was never far behind his cat.

"Well, what have we here? Students prowling the corridors? Barging into empty classrooms? Writing rude words no doubt?" Filtch said in his wheezy voice. He had apparently run all the way tere and was slightly out of breath. He raised his torch above his head so he could see the girls more clearly.

"Please Mr. Flitch sir, we were playing at spies because we thought we heard noises in here, so we wanted to try and catch Peeves in the act of doing whatever he was doing. When we came in here we accidentally let the door close and couldn't see anything andstarted stumbling around in the dark. You do understand, don't you Mr. Filtch sir?" Holly said, adopting a high pitched voice and taking a step or two forward, she was apparently using her Veela charms, because Filtch had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Of course, come along Mrs. Norris, lets leave these nice young ladies alone. Good evening." He stepped backwards, never taking his eyes off of Holly.

"Holly! You're as bad as Alice!" Caroline giggled. The girls rushed out of the classroom and found the closet they had left their robes in before Filtch could come to his senses and return with Professor Gondlegots.

--------------------------------

The girls slipped into their robes hurredly and ran up to the common room. They pushed their way through the portrait hole slightly out of breathe.

"Where have you been? You left dinner before us!" Sirius asked looking up. "Holly, are you cheating on me?" Sirius asked, sounding serious.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, we were having some girl time out by the lake." Holly told him.

"You weren't, I was just looking out the window and I didn't see you anywhere."

"Well darling, just a minute ago we were in the castle walking up to Gryfindor tower, thats how we got here, through the castle corridors, is that alright with you if I walk through the corridors?" Holly told him, sitting on his lap and running her hands through his hair, teasing him. It was sometimes scary how easily she could lie.

Before he could argue further, she kissed him. Everyone else looked away, James shouted for them to get a room. Sirius grinned mischiefously when she stopped and moved over so that she could sit next to him and watch the chess game unfolding before them.

James had been beating Peter easily, but he was now making stupid errors. Something was distracting him, and he had stopped paying attention to the game and was now staring at Lily. Lily, who was determinedly looking at the game, did not realize this as she did not even glance at James. She watched as he moved his queen into a dangerous position. Peter could have taken it with his bishop, but he apparently did not see that move, and instead ordered his pawn forward one square. James casually took the pawn, putting Peters king in check mate.

James stood, stretching, and Lily finally stole a glance at him. He looked tired, and sad, his eyes did not have the sparkle she had grown accustomed to, she was so shoked by his appearance that she founde herself staring at him, and he was staring back.

"James, buddy, we all know Lilys pretty, but try to control yourslef. Stop undressing her with your eyes already!" Sirius said, shoving James playfully. He blushed slightly, as did Lily, and they both looked down self consiously. Not long after Lily excused herself, claiming that she needed an early night, as she was planning to spend all day and night tomarrow studying. As she went up the stairs she heard James laughing uproariously, she also heard Alices voice, she had apparently returned from her evening tryste with professor Longbottom.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, next chapters are really good. At least I think it's the next chapter that's good...I dunno...and you might not think so...but I do. Haha, well, anyway, read and review and I'll post more soon! 250th reviewer gets a walk in part, seeing as I need a couple new characters for the sequel...yay!! I'm only gonna be able to do this a few more times, I think 444 (not that I plan to get that many reviews, I just love the number 4, so if you are number 444 than I will give you a main part in the story). Only 444 reviews is a lot, and way too much to hope for, so I'll just shoot for 250, kay? And I'm still trying for my 100,000 word goal too! I have so much to do! But now I'm just rambling, so click the little button to review and give me some feedback, ideas, complaints (but only if you phrase them nicely and in a constructive way or if they are justifyable-i.e. i spelled your name wrong) and then sit back and wait for me to post the next chappie. I normally post again after about 10 reviews from a given chapter, or when I get home, or when I have it written. Whichever comes first.**

* * *


	37. Breakups and Breakdowns

* * *

**Authors Note: Get ready for some intense Lily and James action! As well as some more Reeta Skeeter-for those who are sharpies, you might pick up on part of the reason she was so harsh on Harry years later... Ok, I wanted to thank Lianne for reviewing and being so nice!! I agree with what you said about my mean reviewer-if you haven't read the review that 'anonymous' gave me, please don't. I feel embarassed on their behalf, besides, its just mean-and it might bias you against my writing! But then again, if you've made it far enough to be reading this then you have probabally formed your own opinions...I dunno-you mighte my anonymous reviewer who just goes to the last chapter and submits reviews of that and then reads only the authors note of the most recent chapters to see if i've mentioned her. **

**Oh, also, to my other reviewer "just a note" thank you so much! I hope that my anonymous reviewer is reading this (which im sure she is seeing as she obviously has no life if she wastes so much of her time writing mean things about me) so that she can go into the review section and read what a constructive review is. What you said is absolutely true, and you said it in a nice way!! Thank you!! **

**And Amela, yes, she still hasn't gotten a hobby. hard to believe isn't it? Oh, and thank you to all of you who reviewed:**

**Dumb Little Potato-yes, my sister did win..sorry! Haha, maybe you'll win the next one**

Amela

Check your name at the door/just a note (i think you're the same person, correct me if i'm wrong)

Dark Huntress

Quita Banana

Lonleygirlem

Helena

Magic Crystal Rose

Ourlittlesecret7

Anonymus

* * *

Chapter 44

Breakups and Breakdowns

Lily did spend all of the next day, a Saturday, studying. In fact, she spent as much time as she possibly could over the next few weeks studying. She did not sleep much, and rarely ate. It was a bonus that professor Dumbledore had removed her seeing powers, as a few hours of dreamless sleeps turned out to be very relaxing and quite enough to suffice for a day of hard studying.

She color coded all of her notes from the year, made lists of the material she would need, went to teachers for explanations and clearifications of the things she thought would come in usefull on the OWLs, and felt very ready indeed as the exams drew nearer.

She had only two weeks left before her OWLs, and she had yet to be summoned for her job conceling. Dumbledore too had not communicated with her on the subject of getting her powers back, or even about starting their training again. She had not seen Dumbledore at all lately. She had not been to meals for the entire week, but he had been absent from lunch last Thursday.

This did not upset Lily, although it was an adjustment to have her powers so mixed up and diminished, but it gave her much more time to practice spells and grow accustomed to the new situation. For example, when she did the enlargement charm in the past, she had only needed to say 'engorgio' and flick her wand slightly and whatever she was pointing at would grow imediately. Now, however, she had to point and say the charm with more energy and focus harder, as well as flick more. What she had been able to do effortlessly in the past was now more of a struggle. She now had to have all of her thoughts trained on what she wanted to accomplish, and by the end of every day she was exhausted. Not only did she need to study the incantations, but also the complex charts and graphs of wand movements. It doubled the amount she needed to study. So Dumbledores absense gave her more much needed study time, but she would not have needed as much time to study if it weren't for Dumbledores interfearence. Although, on the other hand, Dumbledores interfearance allowed her to get a much needed good nights sleep, had he not interfearred she would have been exhausted all day and not been able to study. Although, she wouldn't need to study. It was a total catch 22.

Lily looked up from her star chart to find herself staring into the concerned eyes of James Potter. She brushed the hair out of her face feverishly, attempting to shove the unruly locks into her messy bun. "Yes?" She asked flustered, and a little more sharply that she would have otherwise.

"May I sit?" He asked.

"Yes, yes of course." She sounded hassled as she gathered the books and stacks of papers up from the chair, putting them onto the table next to the other books she had stacked there. James picked up one of the essays that she had lying on the table.

"Don't touch that! It's still wet! Put it down!" Lily shrieked. James quickly dropped it, causing the corner to smudge.

"No, not there, you're messing up my whole system! It has to go in he section of other essays like it, see how I wrote it in blue ink? What does that tell you?"

"That you're going totally overboard with this whole studying thing?" He asked with a blank look on his face.

"It tells you that it has to go with the other essays writted in blue!" She informed him angrily. He looked as tired as she did, although she had not seen him up in the small hours of the night when she frequently studied in the unusual quiet of the normally bustling common room. In fact, she had not seen him in the library either. "And I am not going overboard. Just because you don't study-"

"I do too study, I just don't stay up all night and skip meals and spend all my time raacing around to teachers and color coding my notes. Listen, Lily" he went on before she ould open her mouth to argue, "we're worried about you. And by we I mean me. Look how skinny you've gotten. Have you eaten anything all month? And look at the bags under your eyes! Are you even sleeping at all?" He asked her, the concerned look back in his eyes.

"Of course. Besides, you're not one to talk about being tired, look at youself! What have you been doing? I haven't seen you in the library or the common room-"

"Only because you haven't looked then, I've been there. But Lily, you really aren't eating, and you look positively ill, let me take you to the hospital wing."

"No, I can't. I really must study this. I have barely even touched on the goblin wars, and I still need to re-cover the potions we've done this year. I'm not sure if I can remember all of the ingredients to the silliness solution, and I need to review werewolves, and Wiffleshnecks, and Hipogriffs, and Unicorns. James, I'm affraid I simply cannot, there's just too much to do."

"Lily, you know it all, you've studied hard and worked all year, you know the material, now just give it a rest, would you? I'm worried about you." _It's nice to know that he's concerned and all, but honestly, I'm fine. I just need to study. He is awfully sweet though, being all concerned and stuff._

From across the common room Alice looked on angrily as she saw Lily and James's heads close together, talking passionately about something. Honestly, what was Lily playing at hitting on James like that? She had no pride. Alice stormed out of the common room to go meet with Frank in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He had been tutoring her in Defense and helping her to review for the OWLs when she had seduced him. It had been easy, and he was so cute. She had liked him for a while, and at the time she had been mad at James for cheating on her with Lily. And James was so cute too. But he wasn't Frank. Alice wasn't sure how her professor saw her. She didn't know whether he was serious or just looking for a cheap piece of ass, but Alice was pretty sure that she loved him. He was so smart, and passionate about his work, and funny, and nice, and handsome. He was perfect.

Alice hurried up to the Dark Arts classroom, not knowing that she was being followed.

Reeta Skeeter, in her beetle form, watched as an angry Alice Brooks left the Gryindor common room through the portrait hole and made her way to the Dark Arts classroom. Reeta followed, as she had been doing for the past month or so, and watched as Alice was joined by professor Longbottom. Reeta watched as they started hooking up on the desk. This was old news, she already knew all about this, there was something else she wanted to know now. Why was Alice so angry? She had been positively fuming when she had left the Gryfindor common room.

Reeta buzzed away quickly, intent on discovering the reason for Alices anger. She made her way to the portrait hole and prepared to wait for someone to either enter or exit. Being a Ravenclaw, she could hardly just state to password, although she did know it. Reeta knew everything that went on at Hogwarts. She did not have to wait long, as it turned out, for someone was walking down the corridor towards the portrait hole at that very moment. It was Sirius Black. _What a hunk!_ Reeta thout to herself. Reeta knew she had no chance, he was two years older, and currently involved with Holly-Hogwarts's resident Veela. Not to mention that even if he weren't dating Holly he could have any girl he wanted. They were the perfect couple, the two best looking people in the school. Either one could have whoever they wanted, so it wasn't surprising that they chose eachother. Rumor had it that he was totally crazy over her, he had to be, he had already beaten his own personal record by dating her for more than two weeks. They had actually been together for two, maybe three months, which was also a new record for Holly.

Reeta zipped into the Gryfindor common room behind Sirius, and after one scan of the room discovered the source of Alices irritation. James and Lily were sitting in a corner, their heads close together, looking into eachothers eyes with expressions of complete devotion to eachother. It was almost sickening, esspecially since they apparently didn't even realize how much they totally loved eachother. This was not only irritating to Alice, Reeta as well was fuming. She had been totally smitted with James for some time, and they had even gone into Hogsmede together once, but then he had never spoken to her again. Reeta had vowed to get revenge on him one day.

Lily and James, staring into eachothers eyes, were apparently arguing about something. Reeta got closer, so that she could hear what they were saying.

"James, Im fine, okay? It's nice of you to worry, I'm flattered and all, but I'm fine."

"But Lily, you're sick, please, let me take you to the hospital wing! I'm really worried about you, and I know you're mad at me and all-"

"I'm not mad at you, but if you don't stop interupting my studying, I will be!"

"You're not mad at me?" James asked her, sounding hopefull, yet disbelieving.

"No, what you did was wrong but what Alice..." She trailed off. Reeta sumised that Lily knew about Alice and professor Longbottom. This was getting interesting.

"Alice what? What did she do Lily? Did she say something to you?"

"No, it's not that. Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No, Lily, what was it? What did she do?" James moved even closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important." Lily said, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see the expression in her eyes.

"Tell me Lily." He said, tenderly taking her face in his hand and turning her towards him. She had a look in her face like a deer caught in headlights-an expression Reetas muggle father was very fond of.

"James, please. Don't ask me." She said sadly, trying to turn her face away from him.

"You have to tell me Lily, I can't make it better if you don't tell me." He told her.

"You couldn't make it better anyway. Oh James." Her eyes started filling with tears.

"Lily, please, tell me." He said, wiping the tear that had started to trickle down her cheek away with his thumb.

"James, she's cheating on you! Shes been hooking up with professor Longbottom every night practically. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't. James, I'm so sorry." Lily told him, breaking down into tears.

"Shh, Lily, quiet now." He hushed her, pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She responded by trowing her arms around his neck and sobbing louder into his shoulder. So now James knew. She had cracked, how interesting.

Reeta buzzed off to find out what Alice was up to now, missing the rest of James and Lily's convorsation.

"I don't care about Alice and what she's doing, I don't even like her that much to be honest. I tried to get her to dump me, but she didn't. Now I have an excuse."

"James!" Lily said, horrified, unwrapping herself from him and removing herself from his embrace. "I can't believe you! You've been totally using her! And you used me too, didn't you? Is that why you kissed me after that quiddich match? So that she would dump you? I can't believe you would do that! You used both of us and ruined our friendship!" Lily stood up and ran up the stairs to the girls dorms, sobbing loudly. She left her piles of books and papers on the table, forgetting all about studying.

James sat, shellshoked for a minute, and then sprung to his feet to follow her. He reached the bottom of the stairs and then stopped, remembering the Nicky incedent when the stairs had turned into a slide. Not a good plan. She was totally wrong! He had not been using her at all, he had kissed her in the heat of the moment, it hadn't been planned at all! And the last thing he had wanted to do was ruin Alice and Lilys friendship, it only meant that he could spend even less time with her. He could see where she was coming from though, and understood how it would be easy to draw the conclusions she had, but they were still totally wrong!

Holly, seeing Lily run up the stairs in tears, sprang up from the couch where she had been reading and threw her book onto the floor, running up the stairs after her friend, shooting James a nasty look.

Sirius watched mystified as Holly thre her book on the floor and ran away, he picked the book up to give to her later and looked at James, who was standing, looking totally bummed. "James, man, what did you do?" Sirius asked. He looked at James and saw that his friend was on the verge of tears. Rather than tease him good naturedly as he would have otherwise, Sirius pulled him into a big hug. Sirius might tease his friend a lot, but James was his best friend in the world, and Sirius hated seeing him in pain. "Come on man, tell me all about it upstairs."

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you think of Sirius's other side? What do you think in general? Did you pick up on why Reeta hates Harry and James? What do you think will happen next? I haven't written the next bit yet, so any advice you have would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *


	38. Advice

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing me!! 200 Reviews, wow! Anyway, I just got my comp fixed, so I'm gonna update. **

**Oh, also, to "the counter" I don't really know whether or not to be offended. I don't really understand what you mean. What page? And why did you say there is 17? Do you have something against conjugating verbs? Sorry, that was mean, I only said it because I am very defensive and feel like you did meant what you said to be an insult. Although I don't think that you actually read any of my story, so I'm not sure...**

**Okay, anyway, thanks to Katie and Sarah for saying what you said to my anonymous reviewer! Haha, you guys are the best. Oh, and I apologize in advance for this chapter, it's a little random. See more at the bottom, I didn't want to ruin the chapter. **

**Oh, and Charm 12, do you really have a James plushie? If yes, where di you get it and I want one!! Haha, I love James! **

**Oh, also, to Magic Crystal Rose, yes trashing Harry is what Reeta does to get back at James. **

**Hellena, is it really Rita in Sweden? Wierd. Do you read it in english or no? **

**Oh, and Yimin, I like your name, as I have already told you, so don't be embarassed!! **

**And Katie, I really wanted to come! Only I dunno, I decieded not to...dunno why really. If it makes you feel better Im having a terrible time at my current school...but im focusing on the long term, boarding and stuff...anyway, **

**Sarah, do they really want you to work at work? how random! Haha. Also, to yea, they are a little marysuish, but later on they are less so. And Janette is not that pretty. And Alice turns out to be a slut/bitch...and Lily is not that brave. Well, I guess she is since shes in Gryfindor...haha, listen to me trying to defend my characters! I know, they are all marysues. By the way, I love that saying. I've never heard it before, but I love it now! Haha, it took me like 5 minutes to figure out what it meant...**

**Oh yeah, and sorry when I said action I didn't mean action action, I meant stuff, fluff, whatever you wanna call it. I should have said Lily and James conflict...oh well, whatever. **

**Oh yeah, what is squarmling? And what is DS? **

**Lonleygirlem, im sure your story kicks...I can't wait to read it! A**

**nd of course I'm writing more-that goes to you too Ourlittlesecret7. **

**And Dark Huntress, thanks for your suggestion. I had already written the chapter, but upon your advice I went back and added another bit at the begginging. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...if not, don't tell me...I can't handle it. Haha, kidding! I can handle it, if you say it nicely! Maybe...although I will try to defend my characters...**

**Taylor, I heart you time a bajillion to the infiniti power, u equal my favorite person ever...haha, even though you havent gotten here yet...oh well sighs **

**Oh, also, in the time that you're waiting for my next update, which hopefully will not be too long, why don't you help me with a little problem I'm having? How many OWLs are there? Because i thought there were 12, but I cant think of 12 classes. What classes do they have? And should Lily get all 12, or only some? I just don't know so if you could give me any suggestions you have, I would appreciate it. **

**Okay, that was the longest most rambling authors note I've ever written I think. And I know some of you just skimmed it...but that's okay, your loss! haha, now sarahs gonna go back and read it all over again...**

* * *

Chapter 45

Advice

"Lils, what happened down there?" Holly asked, rushing in to the girls fifth year dormitory. Fortunately it was empty except for Janette, who was asleep early.

"Well, James basically admitted to me that he only kissed me because he was using me."

"What?" Holly asked, sounding shocked. "I'm sure he didn't say that."

"Well, not those exact words, but he said that he had been trying to find an excuse to dump Alice." Lily said, burying her face in her pillow.

"Wait, start at the begining. James wants to dump Alice?" Holly asked, sounding even more confused.

"Apparently. I don't know. He said that he was glad she was cheating on him, because that meant that-" Her voice muffled by the pillow and her sobs.

"Wait," Holly said, cutting her off, "you told him that she's cheating on him? Did you tell him about Professor Longbottom? Or did you just say she's cheating?"

"I think I told him about Professor Longbottom. I don't remember, but then he said that he's been looking for a reason to dump her anyway!" Lily said looking up, her face tearstained. Holly could see the tracks of the tears on her face.

"Lily, why did you tell him? Are you trying to ruin their relationship so you can get with him? Do you still like him?"

"Holly! No! It wasn't like that at all! Besides, shes already ruined their relationship, she ruined it the day she started hooking up with Frank." Lily said, wiping her face with her sheets.

"That's not the point, besides, are you sure you don't like him, because I kind of feel like you do." Holly said. "Which is fine Lily, it's perfectly okay. You just need to be respectful of him and Alice Just because she's cheating doesn't mean its okay. You get that right? Don't go off and hook up with James just because he knows that shes cheating." Holly said, stroking Lily's hair, which was all you could see of her as she was now burried in her pillow again. "Lil, why are you so upset if you don't even like him?" Holly asked, reasonably.

"Because, Holly, he was using me. He only kissed me so that he would have a reason to dump Alice. He totally led me on!" Lily said, sitting up and staring at Holly, a hurt expression on her face.

"Well, that's true. But after he kissed you, did you consider getting back together with him?" Holly asked.

"No!" Lily said, but after seeing Holly's expression she yielded. "Yes." Lily admitted.

"Ah-ha. So you are trying to get back with him." Holly said, sounding triumphant.

"No, because now I know that the kiss was just fake. He was pretending. And also, he's been using Alice this whole time too! He doesn't even like her, he just uses her to hook up with someone." Lily said, trying to make it sound even worse.

"Why do you even care about that little slut?" Holly asked.

"Because Holly, just because of one fight and a few bad judgement calls doesn't mean I can just forget about five years of friendship."

"I could." Holly said. Talking about Alice always made her angry.

"Are you mad at me Holly? Just because I might have liked James before I knew that he was dating Alice?" Lily asked, confused by her friends reaction.

"No, what James and Alice did is wrong, but that doesn't mean that you should do something you're going to regret later Lily. remember that, okay?"

"Allright, thanks Holly, you're the best." Lily replied, hugging her friend.

"I know, and, by the way, James is an ass."

"Thanks." Lily said, laughing half heartedly. "By the way, how are things with Sirius?"

"Things are great! He's so sweet." And from there the convorsation moved on to lighter topics, such as Sirius.

"Sirius, I don't know what to do, every time I think that I'm close to having a breakthrough with her she goes and twists around everything I say." James complained to Sirius, lying on his back with his legs stretched out. He was staring at the ceiling of the boys fifth year dormitory, and Sirius was sitting up on the next bed over. James rolled on to his side to face his friend. Sirius was looking sympathetic.

"What happened this time?"

"Don't you mean what did I do?" James asked sarcastically.

"Listen mate, don't take it personally. It's true, it's always the guys fault. And even if it isn't, pretend that it is. What happened?"

"Well, this time it was my fault. There was kind of a misunderstanding." James said slowly.

"I'm listening." Sirius said.

"Well, I kissed Lily after the Quiddich match that time, right?"

"Yeah, otherwise you made that up, which is just wierd and desparate..."

"Well, I did, and then tonight Lily told me that Alice was cheating on me with Professor Longbottom-"

"Those two things seem rather unrelated." Sirius interupted.

"You told me you were listening, so just listen okay?" James said, giving Sirius an evil look.

"Alright, you have my attention. Alice is banging the professor. I wouldn't take it personally though, she probabally needs the good grade." James ignored this coment and continued explaining what had happened.

"So then I told Lily that I didn't care, I had been looking for a reason to dump Alice for a while." James said.

"You didn't!" Sirius said, standing up and slapping his forehead. "James, you idiot. I'm sorry, but you should have known better. Alice and Lily have been friends since the first year. Not to mention girls hate that kind of thing. I don't know, feminism or whatever. But you should not have said that."

"Well, I was trying to explain that I wanted to break up with her anyway because I still like Lily. And I was going to tell her that, except she imediately jumped to the conclusion that I had only kissed her because I wanted to use that as an excuse to break up with Alice. So now she thinks that I'm just using both of them." James concluded.

"Sorry mate, I just have to say though, that isn't that big of a leap. It sucks, but maybe you should just explain it to her." Sirius said, sitting down again.

"If she ever talks to me again." James said despairingly. "Which I doubt she will."

"Of course she will." Sirius said cheerfully.

"You seem extremely faithful. Especially considering I just broke the laws of feminism or whatever." James said moodily, chucking a pillow at Sirius, which he deftly caught with one hand.

"That is because I have a plan." Sirius said, returning the pillow to James's skull. "And you did break the laws of feminism, just because they aren't written down doesn't mean there isn't a strict set of rules and pnishments...not that any man actaully knows what they are, but you just have to guess sometimes. What would you do without me? Honestly James. You would never get another girlfriend again."

The next day Lily woke early and went down to the common room. She was still a little shaken by her confrontation with James last night, and Holly had been all sympathy over the entire situation. She had joined Lily in calling James names, and then they had proceeded to bash Alice for being a slut and for dating him to begin with, as well as for cheating on him with Professor Longbottom. They had stayed up talking in to the small hours of the morning, and Lily awaoke bright eyes and alert, as only one who has just opoured out her soul to a sympathetic listener can look.

Lily saw a notice on the bullitin board that she had not noticed yesterday. She approached and read it, it had the names of the people who had not yet had their Career Consoltation and the times they were scheduled to meet with teachers. Lily ran her fingure down the lists of names until she reached her own name. She would be missing half of double divination to meet with professor Inkbeat.

The day went by in a blur, she skipped lunch to prepare for her meeting by reading up on the potential careers available to her. Most of the year were looking in to becoming aurors, but as Lily had given up on Defense Againt the Dark Arts she was not elligable. The idea of chasing down dark wizards did not really appeal to her anyway.

She knew James was going to try for it, and Holly had mentioned being interested in looking into it, as was Sirius. Lily had not really spoken to Caroline about it, Janette did not know what she wanted to do, and Lily did not know Alices plans as they were not on speaking terms-although Alice asumed that she would be continuing Defense Against the Drk Arts.

Lily skimmed the pamflets that had been placed on the tables in the common room about a week ago. There were jobs such as a magical chef, a career Lily hadn't even thought about. There were also extremely random jobs such as a magical book-binder. Lily chuckled to herself at the idea of becoming a book-binder. Of course it was a very important job, but the thought of binding The Invisible Book of Invisibility or The Monster Book of Monsters was quite entertaining.

When Lily finally arrived outside the door to Professor Inkbeats office she paused, slightly wary of what Professor Inkbeat would say about her ambitions.

"Yes?" Professor Inkbeats voice came in response to Lily's knock. Lily opened the door tentatively, peering around the side of the door.

"Ah, Lily, yes, I've been expecting you of course." Professor Inkbeat said, shuffling papers on her desk and capping her ink bottle, looking somewhat flustered and not as if she had been expecting Lily at all. "Gracious, is that the time allready? Well, I must have gotten so absorbed in perusing these, er, files that I lost track of the time." Professor Inkbeat said, rushing across the room to an overflowing filing cabinet and bringing out a file labled with Lily's name.

Lily was slightly surprised that Professor Inkbeat had a file on her. Lily was in Gryfindor, after all, and Professor Inkbeat was not her head of house. Slytherin and Gryfindor houses had always been very closely linked of course, they were very similar, always fighting for what they wanted and very opinionated. That was why they always had their lessons together during doubles.

"Yes, well, I'm a little early actually professor." Lily said, giving her professor and easy out of her akward situation.

"Well yes, you are aren't you?" Said Professor Inkbeat, accepting this excuse for being unprepared. Lily was not, of course, early at all. She was right on time, well, one minute late actually. "So, do you have any ideas on what you want to do with your life Lily?" Professor Inkbeat asked, still slightly flustered, but grasping at a thread of convorsation.

"Yes, actually, I was considering Healing. I know it said Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I know that I gave that class up, but I was thinking maybe if I did some extra work or started taking the class again. Or maybe I could start as just a minor nurse at Saint Mungoes, do an internship or something, I'm sure that I would be great at it."

"I'm sure you would Lily, and I can tell that you are obviously passionate about this, but I doubt they would hire you, someone without the requirements and fresh out of Hogwarts, over the tons of other _qualified_ aplicants." Lily did not like the emphasis that she had put on the word qualified. "Perhaps you have a back-up career, just in case that doesn't work out..."

"Yes, I was also looking in to a job at Gringots, it talked about traveling opportunities, and all I would need is Charms and Arithmancy, which I have." Lily said, quickly saving herself from any furthur embarassment. Professor Inkbeat started talking about the comments her teachers had made, and the grades she had been getting in the past. Lily had Excedes Expectations and Outstandings in every class, and all of her teachers had wonderful things to say about her, so Professor Inkbeat was very hopefull about her prospects.

"You are of course very capable at magic, as is apparent in your grades, and you are also very adept at potions. Any _reasonable_ career that you take into consideration should be within your reach. If you are seriously considering banking, you should of course continue with arithmancy and charms. I also recomend that, if you want any hope at all of becoming a Healer, you continue with potions, herbology and transfiguration. I will speak with Professor Longbottom, perhaps he will be able to work something out so that you can take this last year of his course. There is still room for you to take the OWL in Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you are really serious that is." Professor Inkbeat smiled at Lily. Her face lit up. She would work as hard as she possibly could to get in to the OWL testing room and to pass that exam. Lily had never wanted anything more than she wanted to be a healer. There was just something about it that appealed to her in a way that none of the other careers did. Not even becoming an auror appealed to her.

Every year at least 20 students tried for becoming an auror, but most quit less than halfway through after finding out all that being an auror required. Most of Lily's year were trying for it, what with all the talk that had been going around about what was happening outside of Hogwarts. Besides, although Defense was required for being a healer, Defense was imparative for an auror, their entire career was practically based on it, so it would be silly for Lily to try. As she had looked through the pamflets she had realized how many of the careers required Defense, and had almost wished that she hadn't gotten special permission from Dumbledore to drop it.

He had advised and advised against it, but she had begged him until he gave in, insisting that the class was of no use and that she was more interested in picking up Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Lily had had an over loaded course schedule as it was, and after her thirdand fourth years she had finally conceded that even she could not handle the two extra classes and had asked to drop Defense. Lily now regretted this, as most of her career persuits would require Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily resolved to go right then to speak with Professor Longbottom on the issue of make up classes. Lily approached the door to his classroom and did not hear any noise from within. She knocked hesitantly to no avail. There was still no sound from within. Lily knocked again, this time more firmly. There was still no reply. Perhaps he was in his office, or the staff room. Just as Lily was preparing to walk away she heard murmuring from behind the door.

"Excuse me, professor?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yes, yes come in." Came Professor Longbottoms gruff reply. Lily was nervous not only because she had dropped his class, and not only because his 'girlfriend' hated her, but also because what she was about to ask was probabally a highly unusual request and would involve a lot of extra work on his part.

"Professor?" Lily asked, taking a step into the classroom.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from a stack of papers he had been correcting.

"Well, I know this may seem a bit unusual of a request, but I was wondering if there was any possibility that I would be able to..." Lily trailed off, not knowing exactly how she should phrase her question.

"Yes?" He asked again, sounding more than a little impatient.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could," Lily cleared her throat. His apparent boredom and cold stare did not make this any easier. "Well, how shall I put this? I was wondering if there was a chance that I could take the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL, and if you could maybe give me this years sylibis so that i would know what to study." Lily asked, rushing the words and looking at the floor. She could only imagine what Alice must have told him about her. And she could only imagine how he felt about her when this was compounded with how he probabally felt about her for dropping his class in the first place.

"You're right." He told her. _What am I right about? I didn't answer a question._ She looked at him blankly. "That is an odd request." Lily sighed, knowing that it had been a long shot to hope that he would be helpfull. "Sit down Ms. Evans." Lily sat. "I am under the impression that you dropped this class Ms. Evans. Is there a reason for your sudden change of heart?"

"Well yes, actually. I am seriously considering a career in-"

"Becoming an auror?" He asked, interupting her and sounding bored again. "I just have to tell you that it's hard work and I doubt the Ministry would take kindly to the fact that you skipped an entire year of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No, not becoming an auor professor. Becoming a Healer. I want to help people. I know that catching dark wizards is help," she continued quickly, remembering that he himself was an auror. "Only I want to help people in a more tangible way. I like caring for people and making people feel better. I really want to be a Healer, only I can't without your help." Professor Longbottom set down his quill, looking at her curiously, as though seeing her clearly for the first time.

"That is a very noble profession for you to want to persue. There can never be too many healers, I will help you in whatever way I can. I know that I can give you a sylabis and whatever text books you need, and I will do my best to get you in to the exam, but the rest is up to you. It will be difficult, and I will of course answer any questions you have, but I cannot devote all of my time to you. I have seventh year students studying for their NEWTs, and many students who have done the work all year long who also need my help. I'm not guarenteeing that you'll make it, Ms. Evans." He told her honestly. Lily assured him that she could hope for nothing more, and left clutching the sylabis to her chest along with a classroom copy of the textbook.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, well, an explanation is required I feel. Okay, I wanted for Lily to be a healer, because I felt like everyone was being an auror. But then I realized that she had dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts (yes, I know that that is not really done at Hogwarts until after OWLS- but I made an exeption for Lily, which is why I explained about how she had extra courses and all that.) so I had to have her get the Defense credits. Enter James- oh, no, you havent gotten there. Woopsie! Review!**

**Oh, and also, at this time (bear in mind voldemort isnt in power yet) Gryfindor and Slytherin are very closely linked. Next year voldemort will be on the rise, tension high, loads of conflict, and lots of entertainment for you!! Haha, oh and remember the whole marauders thign starts i nthe 6th year as well...just remember that. Speaking of which, if any of you have really good ideas for pranks you want the boys to play, give me a shout! Press the button and you'll het a chapie soon...**


	39. Studies

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry it's been taking me so long times a million. My sisters both got lice, so things have been a little hectic around here to say the least. I didn't get it thank god, but I still had to spend like days doing all my laundry, changing beeddding al lthe time, vacuuming everything in sight, bagging stuffed animals combing through hair...etc, etc. Anyway, I've finsished this story, and if you all review this chapter, then you'll hopefully get that chap in the next few days! Yay! Okay, so thank you to **

**Katie **

**Silverwolf130492 **

**Annie (times 2) **

**Amela (times 2) **

**Taylor **

**Mindy **

**DarkHuntress **

**Sarah **

**Ourlittlesecret7 **

**Who reviewed my last chapter. This chapteramazing...haha it's pretty long too. There's some James in there for all of you who love him (cough Taylor cough) Actually, now I think of it, it's all James. Oh, and I was just thinking about the sequal, and it's gonna be soooo much better than this, I have to say. I'll tell you what it's gonna be about in the next few chapters as we get closer to the end of this story. Anyway...read and review or else! Moohooohahahaha Bwahahahah...okay, so my laugh still sucks...I'm trying. I have three more chapies written...or actually maybe it's two...not sure really, but i've finished the whole entire story and started two chaps of the next one, so review or else! P.S. I don't need to post for me, I already know what happens...you're the ones who have to wait for me to post on my whim...bwahahahaha...gosh darnit, I would be so much more threatening and coniving with a good evil laugh...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46

OWLs and Studies

"What, you didn't have enough subjects before? Had too much time and not enough to study so you decided to go and suck up to Professor Longbottom and get some extra courses?" Sirius asked her from across the common room on the following Saturday. Lily was, once again, hidden by piles of books she had borrowed from the library, and stacks of notes she had copied from other defense students who had been kind enough to share. She was reviewing and re-reviewing everything in the book. She had already read it twice, cover to cover, as well as reading through the material in last years text book. She felt reasonably confident that she knew the written portion, memorization was relatively easy, it was only the practical defense that would be a struggle. Lily ignored Sirius as she read through a list of the spells and curses that she thought she might need.

"Oh do put a sock in it Sirius, she's done nothing but study, something you would be well advised to do as well, so don't start pestering and distracting her." Holly said, looking up from her star chart. Holly had been becoming ever more testy as the exams approached. She was obviously feeling the crunch, and Sirius's lack of concern about the impending OWLs only served to rile her more, rather than soothe her nerves. "How are you doing Lily?" Holly asked, her voice softer. "You look dreadfull, I knew it was insane to try and learn an entire year in a week. I would offer to help, except that one, I'm not really any good, and two, I have so much of my own studying to do, you understand, don't you?" Holly asked, sounding frazzled.

"Of course Holls, I would never tear you away from your studying. Now do be quiet, I'm having a rather difficult time of it with this shield charm."

"See Holly? She asks nicely. No more of this telling me to put a sock in it." Sirius told Holly poutily.

"Excuse me? Do you consider that asking nicely?" Holly asked. The two settled into a good natured, much needed -on Hollys part at least- bicker. Lily sighed and turned back to her book, they already acted like an old married couple.

"Yeah, I had trouble with the shield charm too, that's a tough one." Came a soft voice close to her ear. Lily looked up from her book to see who was talking and flushed to find James's deep brown eyes staring into her own green ones. "I can help you if you like, I'm awful good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you could probabally use all the help you can get." He asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't want to distract you from your own studying." Lily said pointedly, trying to send a message. She had to admit, she was still a little sore on him over his latest admission to the fact that he was only using her to break up with Alice.

"Oh, go on. I know you need the help, you're doing an entire year in a week. Not to mention I'm the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts. We can practice together, that way, I would be studying at the same time. Sound okay to you?" He asked, already sitting down. "So what's this?" He asked, pulling some of Lily's notes towards him. Lily felt powerless to stop him, he was going to sit down and help her no matter what she did.

"Oh no! James, please, don't touch anything!" It was too late. "James, you just messed up all of my notes! Now I won't be able to find anything! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get them set up perfectly?" Lily asked, practically in tears.

"Oh, no, Lily, don't cry, please! I didn't mean to mess up your notes. Besides, why did you waste so much time when you could have been studying by organizing your notes perfectly?"

"James, that is beside the point, it helps me to be organized okay? It helps me focus and study more efficently. Maybe it'd be best if you leave, that way I can study my way." She told him, attempting to remove her pages from his hands. With much effort she removed the paper from his grip.

"No way, your studying methods are totally inefficent. I am going to make you my project Ms. Evans." He said, bowing with a flourish. "See, everyone thinks that there is no way you're passing this exam. I mean, in all honesty I myself find it hard to believe that someone could skip a class for the entire year and then a week before OWLs learn everything. I'm surprised that I never thought of it. However, being that that person is you, I have made it my duty to see that you pass. Consider it a bet with myself. I think, that with my help, you can pass this exam with flying colors and be whatever you want." He told her, looking sincere.

"All right James, I'll let you help me. I suppose you can't be all that dumb in Defense being that you're top and studying to be an auror." Lily said, conceding only half willingly. James beamed.

"All right. Good. First things first, what do you know?" Lily began spewing off the names of places, dates, creatures, and spells at lightning speed. James held up his hands to stem the flow. "No, I mean what useful information do you know?" She looked at him blankly. "This is going to be harder than I thought." James said, slapping himself on the forehead with his palm. "Okay, come with me." He told her, after a moments pause for thought. He grabbed her wand, and the list she had made, as well as the text book, just in case, although he doubted they would need it. He pulled her chair back for her and she stood, as if in a daze of some sort. He shooed her towards the portrait hole in front of him and pushed open the picture, helping her through behind him and down again when they emerged through the other side.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked him, still perplexed and confused, as well as not yet over the disturbance of her notes.

"Just follow me," he said mysteriously. They walked down the hallways in a companionable silence, Lily not paying much attention to where they were going. "So why the sudden interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" James asked Lily in a friendly, convorsational manner.

"Well, it's required for the jobs I'm looking in to." She replied.

"Are you being vague on purpose to frustrate me?" He asked, slowing his pace as they turned a corner.

"No." She replied, smiling inwardly, glad that she could irritate him so easily.

"Because you are." He told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lily told him. James shook his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No fair." He said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a little puzzled.

"Well, you know what I want to be, but you wont tell me your career goals." He said.

"I never said I wasn't telling." She said, even more infuriatingly.

"Well, okay, I want to be an auror." He told her, trying to get her to exchange information for information.

"I know that." She told him calmly.

"Oh my goodness. Okay, I want to be an auror and you want to be...?" James asked her with the air of speaking to someone very slow.

"An auror, you just told me that." She said, acting as if she did not understand the question perfectly.

"Okay, what career does Lily want to persue?" He said slowly, announciating every word. She loved the way his forehead creased when he got agrivated.

"I would like to be a healer." Lily told him as if she had not spent the last ten minutes leading him in circles.

"Really?" He asked, somewhat surprised. Lily could not tell if it was because he did not think she could be a healer or if it was because she had answered his question.

"Yes, is that not a reasonable thing to want?" She asked him, trying to guess what his reaction had been.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, obviously attempting to beat her at her own game.

"Thats what I'm asking you." She told him. He shook his head, sighing.

"All right, you win. I'm no good at this game, can't you just answer the question without turning it into another question?"

"Yes."

"Well than, by all means, do it!" He said, opening the door to a room Lily had never been in before. In fact, she had never even known that the door was there.

"I didn't know there was a room here." Lily exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Shh." James said to her, holding his fingure to his lips and motioning for her to go through the door before him. She walked in and stopped, looking around and trying to acclimate herself to the darker lighting. James muttered something under his breath and pointed to the wall. Instantley a torch Lily had not previously noticed was alight. James continued lighting torches until the room was lit with an orange glow. Lily could make out couches and bookshelves and a fireplace. It looked very much like the Gryfindor common room, save for the open area of hard wood floor at one end. "Okay, so, down to buisness." James said, ignoring Lilys puzzled stares.

"What are we doing here? And on that note, where exactly is here? I never knew there was a room here." Lily said, following closely behind James as he walked to the other end of the room and opened a closet.

"Because you didn't need to." James replied loftily. He removed a stack of pillows from the closet and turned, Lily was so close that they were almost touching. Lily backed up somewhat embarassed.

"Er, what are those for?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Just in case." He said. Stand there." He pointed to the middle of the floor, throwing pillows at her.

"What do I do with these?" Lily asked, holding them in front of her.

"We're practicing the stunning spell." James told her.

"That's so easy." Lily told him, tossing the pillow back at him. "I'm going first. Stupify!" James had barely finished registering what she had said when she shot the red spell at him. Quick as a flash he straightened and prepared to defend himself. "Protoge!" James shouted, putting up a shield around himself. "Impedimenta!" He cried, pointing his wand at Lily. "Oh Lily, Lily Lily. What am I going to do with you? You knew you couldn't beat me in a duel. Now, I could flip you upside down and have a good look at your underpants like I did with Snape that one time..." James said, smiling and winking rougishly. Lily, however had other plans.

"Expeliarmus!" She shouted, recovering more quickly than James had anticipated. His wand flew out of his hand and soared gracefully towards Lily, where she caught it deftly. "Now, James, James, James. You should have known better than to challenge me. I could beat you with my eyes closed." She said. "And now I have your wand." Lily, not waiting even a moment to enjoy the shocked look on his face, shot a tickling charm at James that had him on his knees, writhing in fits of laughter.

"Lily, no, please, stop. I'm too ticklish." James said around gasps for breath.

"Apologize for threatening me."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize for doubting me."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize for lying to me." She said, aproaching slowly, her wand aimed at him. James gave her a mystified look. "About only practicing the stunning spell of course." She added quickly, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry." He gasped, still twitching and laughing.

"Now, apologize for using Alice and I."

"I didn't!" James gasped, the outrage barely concealed by his giggles.

"Say it!" Lily shrieked, her eyes inflamed with anger. James, seizing this momentary lapse of concentration snatched his wand from her and countered the charm.

"Lily." James said, standing up and shaking himself. The room around them shrunk in size, literally. The bare patch of floor disappeared and instead they were standing on thick carpets. Two chairs materialized behind each of them, and they both sat. The tables and bookshelves disappeared, it was only them, the thick carpet, the chairs, and a now crackling fire in the fireplace.

"What the hell is this place?" Lily hissed, looking for the door and realizing that there was none.

"The room of requirement of course."

"Don't take that know-it-all tone with me James Potter, how am I supposed to know about this room?"

"Sorry. It only shows up when you really need it. Thats probabally why most people don't know anything about it."

"So right now, you needed it to lock us up in a tiny room?" Lily asked, not any less confused.

"Well, actually, no. Thing is, I didn't ask it to do this. Which is wierd, because it doesn't normally just act of its own accord. Not that I have any complaints of course."

"So, what are you saying? We're trapped in here?" Lily squeaked, the walls felt like they were closing in, and her childhood fear of small spaces started to creep back up to the surface.

"I guess so." James said. Lily sank back into her chair, sighing with exhaustion and exasperation.

"Well, since we're here, and we can't practice defense, we might as well talk about our issues. Why do you think I was using you?"

"Because you said, you told me that you had wanted to get Alice to dump you anyway." Lily said, to tired to fight with him any more.

"But why does that make you think I was using you?" He asked, still leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Because, you kissed me in order to get her to dump you. But it didn't work. She kept dating you, even though she was cheating on you the whole time. Have you even broken up with her yet?" Lily asked, rubbing her hands into her forhead and trying not to notice the smallness of the room and the lack of doors and windows.

"Yes, we broke up. Why?"

"Because you were just using her to hook up with too." Lily said, glancing at him and noticing the hurt look in his eyes. "Well it's true, isn't it?"

"No, I didnt want to date her, she asked me out. And then I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Yes, we hooked up, but she's also a really nice girl Lily. You should know that, being one of her best friends."

"Correction, we're not friends anymore." Lily told him sharply.

"Why not?" James asked. Lily stared at him, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Are you kidding? Are you actually being serious?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." It was James's turn to sigh with tiredness. "Listen, Lily, I really like you. That's why I kissed you, not so Alice would dump me. How can I make you understand that?" Lily did not reply. Nor did she look up. "What can I do to prove myself to you?" He asked.

"There's nothing. We obviously weren't supposed to work out, look at us. Evevry time we get close to going out, something goes wrong." Lily said leaning farther back in to the chair.

"Don't give me that crap." He said exasperatedly.

"Don't talk like that, it's rude and vulgar."

"Sorry Lily, but it's total crap and you know it. Don't start feeding me bullshit about fate and destiny. The only reason we haven't worked is you. You're the one who is embarassed to be seen with me. And every time I've asked you out in the past you've rejected me. Why?"

"I don't know, okay? And it's not my fault we haven't been working! I was all for dating you when you kissed me after the quiddich match, you're the one who went and got a girlfriend." Lily said, and then quickly put her hands over her mouth. Why had she said that? Lily's eyes darted from side to side, searching for an escape. There was none, of course. Lily wished she could disappear. _I need to disappear_. She told the room. Nothing happened.

"What do you mean? You had a boyfriend! You started dating Nicky or whatever his name was."

"That lasted about a week, and we nver went anywhere or did anything." She said, trying to justify herself.

"Well thats not my fault." James said defensively.

"Oh, no, nothing is ever your fault." Lily said, waving her hands in the air like a lunatic. "James Potter can never be wrong! Heaven forbid!"

"Lily, you're being a little ridiculous." James said calmly.

"Look, James, this is great and all, and much as I love being trapped in a tiny space with you of all people, I really need to go now." Lily said, hoping that saying she needed to go out loud would make a door appear. It did not.

"That's going to be more than a little difficult, considering there's no door." James sniggered.

"Well, I'll make one." Lily yelled, standing. "Reductor!" She said, pointing her wand at the wall where she thought they had entered. There was a flash of red and she watched as her spell hit the wall and dissolved. "Reductor!" She said again, pointing her wand at the wall again. The spell bounced off the wall smashed her chair into a hundred pieces. Lily stood, her chest heaving with anger. "Are you going to help me?" She shot at James.

"No. Firstly, I don't want to leave, and secondly, I prefer sitting in this nice comfortable chair to leaning against the wall." He said. Lily realized that she would now have to sit on the floor, or remain standing. Or she could lean against the wall as James had suggested. "Here." Said James, sliding over a little to make room for her on his chair. As he slid the chair seemed to expand, turning into a love seat. _Well, I suppose thats better than sharing a single chair..._ Lily sat.

"You don't want to leave?" Lily asked.

"Not until we work this out. You need to undersand that I wasn't using you, and I wasn't using Alice either." James told her, turning his body slightly so that they were facing eachother. Lily turned as well, sliding her knee on to the couch so that she was sitting with one leg dangling and the other croocked sideways, sort of half indian style.

"Okay, I believe you." Lily said, somewhat resentfully. _Why did he get what he wanted, and yet the room would not let her have what she wanted. Bet if I had scooted on my chair it would have stayed a single, then we would be sharing a single chair. Huh, it's like this room is trying to set us up!_

"Well, I don't believe you. You don't trust me, why not?" James asked candidly.

"Because, you always pick on people who are weaker than you, and you're cocky, and you used me! You just assume you can get everything you want, you think that all girls will just fall for you because, I don't even know why! Because you're good at Quiddich, or, or because you get good grades. I don't even know what goes through your head."

"Want me to tell you what I'm thinking right now?"

"No!" She replied frostily.

"How beautiful you are when you're angry. And how much I love the way your eyes light up when you're upset. And how sexy your voice is. And how much I want to kiss you." James told her, leaning forward.

"Don't do it Ja-" He cut her off by placing a fingure over her lips.

"Please Lily, forgive me?"

"Never."

"Am I really cocky and arrogant?" He asked.

"No." She conceded. He smiled, kissing her full on the mouth. As soon as their lips touched the room began to spin again, the bookshelves came back, the couches, the doors, the windows, the large open space with all the cushions on it, everything. On the wall there were two black marks, which Lily realized were from her reductor curse. Lily pulled away from James. "Look, we can leave!" She sad, springing up from the couch.

"You want to leave?" James asked.

"You don't?" Lily asked.

"Well. At least tell me if you forgive me." He asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Yes, I forgive you. As long as you'll help me with my defense studying tomarrow." Lily said, watching his change in expression. The playfullness came back into his eyes.

"You don't need it." He said, eyeing the marks left from her reductor curse. "Besides, I would be afraid for my life. But we can come back here tomarrow anyway..."

"Sorry James, but I do have to study. OWLs are so soon."

"Lily, you are going to ace all of them. Don't worry about it." He told her, opening the door for her.

"But I can't help worrying. It's alright for some, you're the cleverest in the year. I actually have to work for my grades." She said, stepping greatfully out into the corridor and breathing in deeply. They walked back up to Gryfindor tower, talking pleasently about the OWLs, and their future careers. James gushed about how much he wanted to be and auror and save people, while Lily went on about how much she wanted to become a healer, to save people and do good. They both realized how similar their desires were, although James wanted to kill bad guys and Lily literally wanted to save people, they both wanted to do good.

* * *

**Authors Note: You like? Good. Review! No flames please...that last person stopped and I don't want any more! haha. Chap 47 coming soon hopefully!! **

* * *


	40. Powerful Powers

* * *

**Authors Note: Here you go. This chap has a mix of everything, friends, James, Dumbledore...an excellent blend if you ask me! haha. Okay, so read and review, and thanks to Sarah rilnmvnz Taylor Katie Silverwolf130492 Who all reviewed my last chappie! READ AND REVIEW!! haha. **

* * *

Chapter 47

Powerful Powers

The next morning at breakfast Lily recieved an owl. She had not been expecting it, and when it landed on her eggs she figured that there must have been some mistake. She untied the letter from the owls leg, and saw her name on the envelope. It had been a while since she had recieved any mail, so she just sat holding the envelope for a while. She studied the handwriting, and there seemed to be something vaguley familiar about it, although she could not quite place it.

Finally she tore open the letter and read. She quickly scanned the note and looked for the signature. Dumbledore, of course. So he had decided to contact her after all these weeks without word. She re-read the note. He wanted to meet with her this evening. Talk about short notice. Lily snorted and glanced up at the staff table, Dumbledore was not watching, he was apparently absorbed in convorsation with professor Inkbeat. Lily ripped up the letter and put it on top of her half eaten breakfast. She had somehow lost her appetite. The note reminded her of how Dumbledore had taken her powers, hospitalized her, ad then not sent word to her for weeks, leaving her to struggle with sizeably diminished amounts of power. Right before her OWLs too. Anyone would be more than a little irked.

After her classes Lily plodded the well known path to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the Gargoyle, realizing that she did not know the password. She stood there a few moments, and was about to leave, smugly satisfied that she, and not Dumbledore, would have the last word. Just as she was at the point of turning around, Dumbledore appeared before her, opening the door and revealing the spiral staircase.

"Lily, welcome. Follow me please." Dumbledore said, as if nothing had ever happened. As if Lily had not ignored his request that she come back as soon as she was feeling well. As if he had not taken the majority of her powers right before the OWLs.

They entered his office and he motioned Lily into a seat across from his desk. She sat, as did he.

"Lily, I have sorted out your powers, they are no longer as tangled as they were before, which will make it easy for you to become an accomplished Legilimens. When I return these powers to you you may feel some warm or tingling sensations whenever you preform magic, and everything will come easier to you now that you are at your full strength." He said, putting his palms together and drumming his fingures against eachother.

"With all due respect, professor, I don't know if I want my powers back. I haven't been having funny dreams, my magic has been just fine, and the OWLs are coming up soon. This is my entire future. I don't want to jepordize my preformance on these exams. Perhaps you can return my powers to me after the exams are over." She said, somewhat sharply. They were both smiling and holding eye contact, while all the while a fierce battle of wills was going on.

"I'm afraid that that is out of the question, Lily. With Voldemort gathering strength and supporters, we need your powers now more than ever. The minister of magic is refusing to believe me when I tell him that a dark force is gathering, and that it will soon be strong enough to take over both magical and muggle worlds. I need you to be able to tell me what he is doing, to read his toughts and know his plans. it will take a lot of practice and power, both of which I am confident that you can supply." He said, his voice calm, but his eyes hard.

"If it is my powers that are so important to you and the fate of the world, why don't you take them for yourself?" Lily demanded. For the first time Dumbledore looked down. Lily thought she saw a faint blush creep p his cheeks. However dim it was, she could still see it. What was he embarassed about?

"I must confess to you Lily, I tried." Lily gasped, how could he have dared to take her powers from her? Ignoring her noise, Dumbledore continued. "Your powers would not come to me, and when I finally forced them, they would not work for me. You are the only one who can handle your powers, and you have no choice. The world is counting on your ability to locate the dark lord." Lily looked away. She was not eager to preform this task, although it appeared that she did not have much say in the matter. He put his hands over her head, and was on the point of reciting the incantation that would transfer her unruly powers to her, when she stopped him.

"Wait, professor. Will I pass out again?" She asked, slightly worried. She was proud of her powers for having rebelled against Dumbledore, but what if he was wrong and they rebeled against her too?

"Of course not Lily." He then said the spell before she could protest further. Lily felt the tingling sensation Dumbledore had warned her of, followed by a sudden rush of power. She wanted to preform a spell, she wanted to run and jump and scream. She rose from her seat quickly, knocking over the chair, and ran from Dumbledore's office, down the spiral staircase, and out of the hall before Dumbledore even rose a fingure in protest.

Lily spent the next few days practicing the necessary spells for the OWLs and trying to grow accustomed to her new powers. By the day of the exams she felt confident. The written examinations passed uneventfully enough. She knew all the answers and finished her essays with time to read over most of them. She felt most confident in potions, and somewhat confident in defense against the dark arts, she knew that she had at least scrapped a passing grade.

The practical examination too went smoothly enough. Sure, it might have been better if she had been a little less vigorous with her levitation spell. The book she had been using had flown up to the roof and broken a high window, shattering the glass and showering them all with the remains of the window. She had had to repair it with her wand, and even from that great distance the spell worked, much to Lily and the examiners pleasure. Lily felt very smug over the memory of it. It might have been a little over the top when the spider she was enlarging grew to the size of a small horse. She had shrunken it back to normal easily enough, however, and at the end of it, her examiner smiled encouragingly and wrote something on his paper. Lily convinced herself that he would not have smiled like that if it had been bad news.

She made all her potions perfectly, and felt confident that she had gotten at least one O. When all of the exams finally ended, Lily was walking outside to enjoy the sunshine and relax. She had told Holly that she would meet her under their favorite tree by the lake. Perhaps they would even go swimming, Lily could hear splashes in the distance.

The halls were very quiet and dark, exams were finsihed for the fifth years, but the seventh years were still sitting their NEWTs. Lily shivered slightly as she thought of the day when she would have to take that exam.

As Lily neared the entrance hall she heard footsteps and voices approaching her. She did not know why, she was doing nothing wrong, but for some reason she did not want to be seen. She dodged in to a nearby door and listened at the door, peering around a crack between the door and the wall.

The voices were low and murmered, so she had to listen very carefully in order to hear anything, and even then she could hear only a few words. She recognized one of the voices as Dumbledore, but the other was unknown to her. She held her breath, knowing that if she were found eavesdropping she would be in trouble. She had no reason to be in this classroom.

"Lily Evans..." That had been Dumbledore speaking. They were discussing her. Why? Had she done something wrong? Had she failed all of her exams? Lily pressed her ear even harder to the door.

"Allowance..." Again that had ben Dumbledore, if only these walls weren't so thick.

"Powers..." What could he mean? Who was he talking to? Now that Lily knew they were discussing her, she did not want to risk being seen.

"Of course..." That voice was older, maybe one of the examiners.

"You are..." It was a man. He was probabally shorter than Dumbledore as his footsteps were quicker. He clearly needed to walk faster in order to keep up with Dumbledors longer strides. This, however, was not very eliminating as Dumbledore was extremely tall.

"Exams...Lily..."

What could they mean? Allowance? Powers? Exams? Was Dumbledore asking that they should make allowance for her as she had just gotten her power back? Had he told everyone about her? Was that safe? Especially with the current Voldemort situation, Lily would have thought that Dumbledore would have wanted to keep her a secret.

By now the voices had faded and the footsteps were distant. Lily risked peeing around the door, she could see no one. Swiftly, so as to avoid being seen, Lily walked out into the hall and started down the corridor, acting as though she had never hidden in an empty classroom in order to listen to what was clearly a private convorsation between the headmaster and some other old, short, man.

Lily exited the practically deserted Hogwarts building and went down to the lake to meet up with Holly. Lily decided against saying anything to her friends about the bits of convorsation she had heard. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful afternoon without exams with conspiracy theories. Besides, it would also require explaining to them about her dreams, her powers, and Voldemort.

Lily sat down and talked about the exams, her summer plans (which included nothing) and just lazed in the sun with Holly, Caroline, and Janette. They could see Alice a little ways away, but none of them mentioned her, professor Longbottom, or anything to do with her. They were all thinking about it, and they were all looking over at her, but they all ignored it and chatted about other things.

"I miss her." Carolin burst out suddenly.

"Who?" Holly asked coldly, as if they did not all knowexactly who Caroline was refering to.

"Alice." Caroline said, looking imploringly towards Holly, trying to get her to thaw towards Alice.

"Alice who? I don't know anyone by that name." Holly said, again clodly, although her eyes flitted towards where she was sitting laughing with her friends and surrounded by a few sixth year boys.

"Yes, you do. Alice our best friend Alice." Caroline persisted.

"I have no friend by that name." Holly said, coldly still.

"Yes you do Holly, stop it. I think we should appologize. I miss her. And I can tell she's not happy." Caroline said, looking over to Alice.

"Why shouldn't she be happy? She has her boyfriend, she has her friends, she has everything she wanted." Holly said, turning her back on her former friend.

"So you admit she exists?" Janette asked quickly.

"Holly, she's not happy and I'm going to make up with her whether or not you will." Caroline said, still looking at Alice.

"Lily?" Holly asked desparately, looking to her for support. "Lily, you rememebr how she treated you don't you?" Holly asked, trying to find an ally. "Don't you bring me into this! I am not chosing sides." Lily said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so majority rules, we make up." Caroline announced.

"Fine, but I won't be her friend." Holly said firmly, turning up her nose.

No one made any move towards Alice in order to reconcile with her. No one really knew what to say in order to ask forgiveness. From where they stood, they had done nothing wrong. And while they were willing to accept an apology, they were not willing to offer one themselves.

"Just be nice to her, won't you?" Caroline asked eagerly, entreating Holly.

"Fine." Holly relinquished. They all knew that she missed Alice as much as any of them, but she was more proud than the rest as well. Now that they had decided to be friends again, however, no one knew what to do, or how to go about becoming friends with her again.

They had a week before it would be time to leave, and nothing to occupy their time. They wandered around the grounds, played exploding snap, wizard chess, and gobstones.

Lily and James were constantly together, talking about everything from the exams to the rise of Voldemort. She told him about her powers, her dreams, and the convorsation she had overheard, even though she had yet to tell her girl friends. James and her were inseparable, and they had finally managed to put aside their past relationships and become friends. He was her main confidant, and she was his. He confided in her about his fear that he would not do well on his exams, he told her about Sirius's relationship with his parents, he talked about his and Sirius's long standing rivalry with everything, but how they loved eachother like brothers all the same. James told her that sometimes he felt irritated that his father liked Sirius more than him, and Lily consoled him, telling him that his father probabally felt bad for Sirius, having gone all those years without a real father, and was trying to make up for that for him.

In the last week of school, Lily and James spent more time talking than they had spent in the past years combined. Even when they were with their other friends, they were always laughing together, sitting next to eachother, and playing chess as a team. The other members of their circle exchanged looks every time Lily giggled or flicked her hair. Sirius snorted and chortled every time James's ears tinged pink, and every time he was seen looking at Lily, his eyes filled with longing and desire.

Everyone was sad when the week came to an end, and it came time to pack and prepare for the train ride home, back to the real world. Lily finished her packing before the feast, telling herself that it was so she could spend her last night with her friends, and yet knowing she was doing it because she wanted to spend time with James.

Holly and Janette had not yet packed, and Caroline had already told them that she and Ben were going to spend their last night at Hogwarts together, and that they obviously couldn't do that in either common room. They were apparently going to go for a moonlit stroll by the lake, everyone had sniggered when they heard this and Sirius had voiced what they had all been thinking when he teased Caroline about going for a moonlit snog more likely. Caroline blushed prettily and did not reply, causing them to laugh louder.

At the feast, Lily sat next to James and Holly. Alice was diagonally across from them, and Holly kept looking at her, trying to determine whether or not she was unhappy, as Caroline had claimed. If she was, she did not show it. The only signs of unhappieness were the circles under her eyes, and the almost inperceptable droop in her shoulders. Her smile rarely faltered, and she laughed just as prettily as she always had.

James did not notice her, however, as he had eyes only for Lily, but Alice certainly noticed him and Lily sitting next to eachother, engrossed in convorsation, and pouted noticably, as Holly proudly reported later. Upon hearing that Lily merely laughed and waved it away, although everyone noticed her blush, much as she tried to hide it. That night she and James had the common room to themselves, and the played eachother in wizard chess. A month ago, James would have tried to kiss her, but now both of them were more wary of their growing friendship. Lily went up to bed early that night, in order to wake up on time the next morning. She did not know what to feel, she was happy and sad at the same time. She was glad to have James to talk to, as he was a much better listener than most of ter friends, and always offered an alternate view of every situation, while at the same time taking her side on every issue. He was not affraid to argue with her, but they did not row about it. They discussed and debated, and Lily was glad to have him. She was sad, however, that talking was all they ever did. She felt her old feelings towards him creeping up on her when she least expcted or wanted them to. She was not over eager to leave Hogwarts, but she wanted to see her family too.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! Review because the next chapter is the last, and I'll hold out on you until you review...mwahahahaha. Anyway, tell me what you think, and bear in mind that I'll want suggestions on wha you want to happen next, what she'll get on her OWLs, and some ideas for pranks...I'll let you work out why I want the last one. wink**

* * *


	41. The Train

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter, but never fear and don't be too sad, becaus the amazing sequal is coming soon! Actually, I don't know how amazing it is, and I don't want to talk it up and hae it be a let down...but it could be amazing depending on how I do it...hanks to everyone who reviewed my last chappie!! **

* * *

Chapter 48

Train Ride

Being a prefect, Lily had to at least start the ride at the front of the train with the other prefects. She did not mind, she sat next to Remus and chated to him about the exams and the summer holidays. She noticed that he was looking slightly peeky, he was very pale and thin, and had dark circles under his eyes. Lily rememered that he had been absent from meals for a few days last week, and wondered if he was still sick.

"Are you quite well Remus?" She asked, concernedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He said, somewhat too defensively in Lily's mind. Then Lily rememebred that last week had been a full moon and could have slapped herself for her foolishness. Of course she should not have mentioned it in front of everyone. What had she been thinking?

"Of course you are. Are you looking forward to a relaxing summer to recover from those rigorous exams?" Lily asked, changing the subject to the only safe thing she could think of. No one had noticed. No one was listening to their convorsation. Remus shot her a greatful look and they reverted back to the former topics of discussion. Later on in the ride they walked together back to the main part of the train to find their friends. They were all in a compartment near the middle of the train. Holly, Janette, Caroline, Ben, Sirius, Janette's latest love interest Henry, and James. Lily enetered the compartment and sat down next to James, not un-noticed by the other compartment occupants.

Lily, not having eaten since earlier that morning, shared some of James's pumpkin pasties. Remus sat down across from Holly and Sirius and looked out the window. He really did not look well.

"James, I could kick myself, I'm so foolish." Lily said in a hushed tone so that no one else in the room would overhear, even though they were all her friends.

"Why could you kick yourself Lil? What did you do?" James asked, handing her another pumpkin pasty.

"Because for a moment I forgot about Remus being a, you know," Lily said, looking around swiftly, "and I asked him if he was feeling quite well as he looked a bit peeky. I'm such a dolt." She confessed.

"You're not Lil, don't say that. Anyone could have made that mistake. Besides, I'm sure he'd be glad that you had forgotten. It shows that it's not all you think about whenever you're around him." James comforted her.

"I suppose so. But James, is he quite well? He really doesn't look all right." Lily glanced at Remus's pale face again and then back at James.

"He's fine, it's always like this just before and just after a full moon." James told her.

"I feel terrible for him, he only gets one good week a month." Lily said sympathetically.

"Yes." James said. "But he never complains." James told her, sounding proud of his friend.

They spent the ride playing exploding snap and eating James's candies happily, and were all sad to see the ride end.

When they reached the platform James helped Lily to lift her trunk down from the overhead racks. They walked through te barrier and in to the muggle world, back to their parents and real lives. Lily hugged each of her friends in turn, coming lastly to James.

"Write me." He whispered into her ear as the hugged a little longer than was necessary for friends.

"I'll write if you will." She replied.

"Every day." He answered breathing into her hair and tickling her ear.

"See you in the fall." She told him.

"It will feel like an eternity." He answered, sqeazing her tightly and then releasing her. She laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"Don't be silly. See you later." She called over her shoulder to the group of people waiting to be picked up. Lily rolled her cart loaded with her trunk over to her father and mother and sister, who for the first time in a while had come along to pick her up. "Mom! Dad! Petunia!" Lily cried, hugging each in turn.

Petunia hung back a little as they walked away to the car as Lily rambled on about school and her friends and her exams. The entire car ride home Lily told them all she had learned, conveniently leaving out the bits about Voldemort and her powers.

The End

To Be Continued

* * *

**Authors Note: That was the last chapter, but never fear..there will be more!! But only if you review!! hahahahah. I couldn't decide how much to tell you, but here goes nothing. I'm leaving out most of the exciting things. Oh and if you're having trouble thinking of anything to say in a review, give me advice on pranks the marauders can play next semester!!! Haha, I have a few ideas, but I need many many more, so anything you have would be greatly appreciated! **

**Sequal: A Rise to Power **

**Continues with the summer break and then Lily goes back to school. Over the summer Lily will see James...wink wink. When she goes back to school, things are different. Dumbledore needs her now more than ever, and things are at the breaking point with Slytherin house. Once good friends, Slytherin and Gryfindor are now deadly rivals for everything, house cup, quiddich cup, the attention of girls/boys (depending on your sexual orentation of course). There are fights in hallways, Slytherins and Gryfindors do not speak to eachother...except to throw curses. James too is different around Lily and she does not like it at all. Some interesting romance and conflict coming up, enter the animargi, the Marauders. Caroline and Bens relationship developes, Alice and Lily talk things out, Holly and Sirius..well, I'll let you read it... Oh, plus more on Janette's romance with Henry...**

**Also, my sister will be introduced as a walk on role, see if you can spot her! Actually, that task will be somewhat difficult to those of you who do not know her...ah well. She likes the show degrassi, that's the only clue I'll give you. (the character she plays doesnt wach the show...ah well, you'll get it when you read)**

* * *


End file.
